Luminous Occultus
by maimai11
Summary: A grave mistake from the humans made everything change for all the Gods. Now, the humans are suffering from other mistakes that no mortal can cause. Only the humans who uses the Goddess of Light's power correctly can call the one angel that can save the whole world but he needs help from the humans as this mystery is something no one can handle alone. I don't own what I don't own.
1. Prologue

_Prologue..._ _(Prelude Final Fantasy_ _ watch?v=ZF8YsrJIIjk)_

The humans' grave mistake  
That mistake made the Gods in trouble  
They lost the the ability to make contact with Earth  
With the only the eyesight on Earth being allowed

In this time, a lot of mistakes are made  
some natural, some human-made  
and there are some that no mortal can ever cause  
These mistakes are causing trouble for the humans

A Goddess laments her helplessness right now but there is a hidden solution  
with the Goddess of Light's power  
She released her light power on Earth  
In the moment before the humans made the grave mistake

After the grave mistake  
the lights changed their original purpose  
They now desire humans  
As they are now the only ones who could help the Gods.

They possess random Items  
The humans find some possessed items  
but so far they only abuse their claimed power from the items  
This led them to more corruption

In this generation, the mystery of the mistakes may be solved  
But it depends on the humans with the lights' power  
10 regular teens who attend to their normal routines  
They are about to have their lives changed forever

* * *

**This is a rewrite of my story Luminous Occultus. So don't think that just because I made a poem in the prologue means that I changed the overall story. I'm still keeping the Idea and I started to improve in my writing, so expect better chapters.  
Anyone new to reading this, This is a remake from my first story, which I deleted. I'm not accepting any new Ocs.  
**_Chapter 1 – Virtuoso's Start_


	2. A Virtuoso's Start

_Chapter 1 – A Virtuoso's Start_

_School Main Hallway...4:00pm_

In this big city called Shizen, a city in Japan surrounded by nothing but nature, forests, green plains, rivers, you name it. A very popular international school resides in this city and the school called Isshoni High School.

In Isshoni, teens from different parts of the world study here, including Japanese teens. The tuition fee of this high-end school is low so even teens from somewhat poor families can afford to study in this school and even the rich families send their kids here, including generous donations and financial assistance to scholarship students.

The uniform for the girls is a plain white collar shirt with a black buttoned blazer and a ribbon lace around the neck, a plaid white and black skirt and black leather shoes with knee long socks.

The boy school uniform consists of a white shirt with a black blazer jacket with the logo (Two arrows crossing each other) on the right side, a necktie, khaki colored pants and regular leather black shoes.

There are four year levels in this school and the color of the neckties and ribbons determines what year level that student is in currently. The colors are Green for 1st year, Yellow for 2nd year, red for 3rd year and blue for 4th year.

At 4:00pm, the students are either seen walking out of the school or just staying in the building with their friends. However today, everyone is scared to walk out of the building.

In the hallway, students are chatting about the recent situation.

"H-hey! There's no way I'm going out alone!"

"I don't even want to step outside knowing that a kidnapper is on the loose!"

"Yeah! That kidnapper takes students and suddenly makes them disappear and once a kidnapped student is seen, that student has to be hospitalized! So far, the other schools in Shizen has at least one kidnapped student and non in Isshoni yet! I bet we're next!"

"It's scary! I don't want to end up hospitalized!"

Near the main door of the school is a girl with a red ribbon. She is 5'2 tall, has long straight waist long black hair with slightly wavy bangs, grey eyes with only a hint of blue and a slightly pale complexion.

"_...there's no way I'm going to stay in school for the whole day. Kidnapper or no kidnapper, I'm going home."_

As she opened the door just to go outside, the other students in the area gasped.

"W-wait a moment, don't go!"

"C'mon, you don't want to get kidnapped do you?"

"Please, for heaven's sake, don't go out there Patricia!"

The girl ignored the yells of the other students and continued her way out of the school.

Her name is Patricia Zamora. She's a 15 year old 3rd year student.

Out of school area, she walked through the sidewalk, passing by shops and other buildings. Right now, nobody is seen walking and no car or any transportation of any kind is seen on the main road. A very intense atmosphere began surrounding the whole city and the silence makes it worse.

"C-creepy..."She muttered to herself.

With an unbearable silence and the thought of being the next kidnapped student, Patricia regretted her actions and her reason why she wants to go out alone is because she prefers to be alone but her coward nature took effect, making her very scared.

Her walking pace increased, she just wanted to go home. Passing by a dark alley, she noticed a bright sparkle in the alley and stopped in the spot. She entered the alley and walked a considerable distance without touching anything.

As she reached the sparkle, she bent down and picked up a chain bracelet with colorful music note charms.

"At least this bracelet has more life than I do..."She lamented, "Must be nice to just be an item huh? You don't have to worry about society but the only thing an item has to worry about is who will be its owner."

She had the automatic thought of taking it and decided to wear it on her right wrist. When she closed the chain around her wrist, she felt a very painful feeling in her heart. She clutched her hands over her chest and her eyes lost the shine and the pupil, as if she entered into a trance. She blinked and her eyes returned to normal and out of her trance.

"_...what was that? Everything around me was pure black but this...shining ball of light...is like the only thing I saw...I even felt like I was gone from the world in that moment."_

She heard footsteps from the deeper part of the alley behind her. She turned her head around and saw a tall man wearing an outfit equivalent to a biker's black leather outfit. More specifically, Black leather jacket over a white shirt, black pants and leather biker boots.

Without saying a word, her grabbed Patricia's left arm and walked deeper in the alley forcefully.

"H-hey!"She yelled.

"Just shut up and come with me already!"He stroke back at her.

"...Someone please...help me..."She muttered, asking for help.

* * *

_Skyworld..._

Above from Earth, floating with the clouds is Skyworld. In this world above Earth, there are many floating islands, big or small, and buildings that are either destroyed or in top shape. In the biggest island of this floating world is a big temple filled with pure light.

This temple belongs to Palutena, the Goddess of Light. However, she's not the only one to occupy the temple; a few soldiers from her army called Centurions also take up some space but Palutena's loyal captain also takes residence here.

The captain is an angel named Pit. With his undying loyalty to Palutena, his patron goddess, he follows her every command and it's his duty to serve her and protect the humans.

However, an event caused the Gods and other heavenly beings to be restricted from making any sort of contact to Earth but they can at least watch over it from either above or under. Right before this event happened, Palutena released energy balls of light to Earth to preserve and strengthen the light but after that specific event happened, the balls of light gained a soul of their own and started to possess random items that humans normally carry around. Palutena found out about this happening and decided to call them Items of Light.

Palutena also found out that the Items of Light are the keys to allow the Gods and other heavenly beings to touch Earth again but one rule still needs to be followed: A human in possession of an item of light must be the one to call them.

Items of Light, besides call upon the heavenly beings, give supernatural abilities to the human in possession. Throughout the generations, the humans who found the Items of Light never gave out their true potential as they were only focused on using their gained abilities. Palutena then saw that all the humans in possession of the Items of Light became corrupted by the power they gained and became angry at them. With this fact, most of her hope and Pit's hope almost faded.

With a new generation of Items of Light and humans, a bit of hope is left for them.

In this moment, Palutena is standing out of her temple, watching the sky. As the wind flowed through her very long green hair, she began making a wish, a wish to see the humans personally again and not through a magical pool that shows Earth like a TV screen.

Inside the temple, a young boy with brown hair, bright blue eyes and small white angel wings is staring down at the Reflecting Pool, watching a town in a country filled with humans having fun. His golden laurel crown placed on his head and a white tunic, he's the captain of Palutena's Army. He is Pit.

Next to him is a teen girl with slightly long brown hair and shining golden eyes. Her white dress and her white high heeled shoes show a mature nature about her. Her name is Lyra and she's the young Goddess of Music. Like both Palutena and Pit, she also desires to walk on Earth.

She sighed as she saw the humans shown in the Reflecting Pool having fun. Pit, with a worried feeling for his patron goddess, headed outside of the temple. He saw her looking at the sky sorrowfully.

"Um...Lady Palutena?"Pit spoke. Palutena looked at his captain with her usual calm expression.

"Yes Pit? Is there something you need?"She asked.

"Oh its nothing."He walked near Palutena, "I just wanted to make sure if you're alright."

"Nothing has been going on, so you expect me to worry?"Palutena chuckled, "But I still harbor this wish to make contact with Earth again."

"I know...I really miss the humans."

"Pit! Palutena! Come here quick!"Lyra's voice loudly yelled from the temple.

Palutena and Pit entered the temple immediately by Lyra's request and the two saw something they haven't seen in a long time.

The Reflecting Pool reacting red. That means there is a danger that is not by any natural means but in this case, it now means that a human with an Item of Light called the Gods.

What they saw is a man holding the arm of a girl very forcefully and walking out of the town to a plain grassy field.

"T-that girl! She has an item of Light!"Palutena exclaimed.

"This is great news!"Pit elated, "With her call, we can finally go to Earth again!"

"One problem...she's in trouble and that man is no ordinary man."Palutena said, "I'll look into it but first, you have to rescue her."

He saluted, "Yes Lady Palutena!"

He ran to the stairs leading to a single big gate. Next to the gate is his trusted weapon, Palutena's Bow, leaning against the wall. He grabbed the weapon he hasn't touched in generations and stood in front of the gate as it opened. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he felt like this is his first mission altogether.

"Ready? I'll activate the Power of Flight!"Palutena exclaimed.

"...Yes! I'm ready!"

There is one quality that makes Pit stand out from other common angels; He can't fly despite having wings. This made him extremely embarrassed but with Palutena's Power of Flight, he can soar through the skies for 5 minutes only. After that, his wings will burn off and he will fall. To prevent this from happening, Palutena controls his flight path so that he can focus more on dodging and attacking.

Once the gate made its opening, Pit turned his back to the opened door and started falling. Once his wings glow blue, he started flying. Since it's been such a long time since he felt the Power of Flight, Pit is elated to feel the wind run through his face again.

* * *

_2 minutes later..._

During his flight, he never ran into any obstacles although he managed to avoid ramming into a jet. Also, with no other dangerous obstacles, Palutena decided to make a little scenery and fun route. She made Pit fly around the clouds, join a few high flying birds and Pit simply had fun doing this.

The moment he stepped on the grassy ground of Earth, he felt nostalgic. The feeling of standing on Earth without having some odd force push him back to Skyworld felt too good to be true. In the spot he landed, he looked back and saw a big modern city in the distance.

"How's the feeling of standing on the grassy ground of Earth again?"Palutena asked. Pit smiled greatly at her question.

"Too good to be true! I'm standing on Earth again! I knew this day would come!"

"That's good."Lyra spoke randomly.

"Anyways, where am I first of all?"

"You're standing outside of the city of Shizen. Shizen is a big city in Japan filled with people from around the world and one of its known qualities is that around a very modern city is nature. Everything is nature around the city, rivers, forests, and the green plains you are standing on right now."Palutena answered. Pit nodded.

"Ok then, so I'm in Japan. So where did that man take the girl to?"Pit asked, focusing on the mission.

"He went further in the plains. Since this area is nothing but green grass and a very vast field, you should go straight."

With his bow ready, he ran straight into the empty grassy plain. In duration of his run, he saw absolutely nothing. The only thing he can see is the grass on the ground.

"Hey, there's almost nothing here!"Pit complained.

"Hey, at least this mission does not involve any of our previous foes right?" Palutena said.

Speak of the Devil. Out of thin air, Monoeyes and Miks appeared in Pit's path. He stopped running and stared at the Underworld Army minions in disbelief. The enemies are focusing on Pit, with a very clear intention of taking him out.

"The Underworld Army? I thought they gave up centuries ago!"Pit yelled.

"I-I-I-I don't know! I can't sense their souls! This never happened before!"Palutena desperately yelled.

"F-focus on that later!"Lyra interrupted, "Focus first on taking all of them out! If you even leave one enemy alive, it will attack the city!"

_The Encounter ( watch?v=hZO1yinBXq4)_

Pit nodded at the young goddess and separated his bow, making his bow a pair of deadly sword blades. In a hurry to save the girl, he went into a zigzag pattern as he ran forward, destroying all the Monoeyes and Miks in his path. After a small of group of enemies being killed off, he stopped for a moment on the spot and looked back at the path that used to be filled with the enemies.

"Is it just me or are the Monoeyes and Miks REALLY underpowered?"Pit wondered.

"They are unnatural easy."Lyra added to his question, "Something's not right."

"I know. We'll need to look into this matter but for now, focus on-"A man's voice interrupted what Palutena was about to say.

"Don't even bother trying to escape. No one can escape me!"

"...where are all the other students you kidnapped? Release them at once!"

"As If! I will only release them once I'm finish with their usefulness."

"Pit, go! Those two are just ahead!"Palutena yelled.

With no other obstacles, He ran as fast as he could through the empty green plains. In immediate sight, he saw the man who kidnapped Patricia from a distance. He continued running but kept hearing a conversation from them.

"So that means you somehow abuse the students you kidnapped and made them appear in random places in such a horrible condition that they have to be hospitalized. That's sick."

"Reality is sick! You naive child, once I take your soul's energy I WILL kill you."

"Kill me then but release all the other students."

Tired of the conversation, Pit made it in time and ran near them. Without stopping, he rushed to the man's right side and using the back blade, he hit the man's arm,distracting him releasing Patricia from his strong grip. She stumbled forward but Pit grabbed her right arm and ran further in the plains

"Ow! Hey!"The man yelled, rubbing his right arm, "Get back here with that student!"

"Ha!"Pit mocked him, "Get us first!"

"W-who are you?"Patricia asked, confused at his sudden appearance.

"I'll say it later. Now we still have to run!"Pit answered but they stopped when the man suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Where do you think you two are going? Hand me that girl and I won't harm any-"

"As if! You've already harmed the other students you kidnapped!"Pit protested. Sensing a fight, he jumped back high with Patricia as he is still holding her arm. They landed in an area far from the man.

"Stay here."Pit ordered.

She nodded timidly and Pit rushed to the man but before he can even land a touch on him, he appeared behind Pit and hit Pit's back painfully with his right elbow between the wings. The heavy impact caused Pit to fall down to his stomach. Immediately, he recovered back on his feet and started to melee the man but unexpectedly, the man blocked the blades with his arms. It's almost like the arms are made out of metal.

Patricia couldn't take it anymore, seeing Pit struggle battling a man with a body like a strong metal. Her determined will to help others in trouble strengthened by this sight and out of frustration, she sharply waved her right arm in front of her.

What was weird by her irritated action is that she heard descending piano notes. No piano in sight and she's certainly not listening to her earphones or headphones, what she saw in front of her is a group of glowing rainbow music notes.

Confused, her right hand automatically made a gun shape with her fingers and aimed at the man, the notes then flew rapidly fast at the man. The notes hit him and got him occupied; Pit stopped attacking after witnessing a group of floating music notes surrounding the man.

"What in the-"He faced Patricia, who stared shocked at what just happened. Pit got an idea from the attack.

"Hey you! Keep making those notes!"Pit yelled.

Not knowing what to do, Patricia started to panic. Suddenly, in front of her she sees transparent piano keys in front of her, floating like there's some sort of electric keyboard in that area.

Using this as a guide, she started to press the piano keys in octaves and sent a lot of little rainbow music notes at the man, surrounding him.

Pit started to melee the occupied man but to his dismay, his front body is like iron. However, the man still felt pain somewhere and Pit noticed this.

"Pit! The man's back! That's the weak spot!"Palutena yelled.

Pit nodded at her hint and dashed to his right until he could see the man's back. He saw his back torn and injured but saw no blood coming out. With one strong slash through the musical notes and to the back, a glowing light started to cover the man and he exploded. The musical notes also faded away.

With the man gone, cheers are heard from the city even in a very far distance. The cheers are mostly from the teens and that means that the students reappeared from wherever they were kidnapped to.

Pit smiled greatly at the success of this mission. He walked to Patricia, who is facing the city and hearing the cheers of the students. This made her smile because all the victims are now safe.

She faced Pit who is also looking at the city with a great big smile, which also made her happy because he's also happy that everyone else is safe. For now though, no one is talking. Pit decided to break the ice.

_Music stop_

"Hey."Pit suddenly said, "Who are you?"

Even though he's the one who saved her life, she really doesn't like talking to anyone. This made her really scared but thinking that he saved all the victims, she agreed to answer him.

"My name's Patricia Zamora. I want to sincerely thank you for everything."She spoke with a very formal tone.

"Oh come on now, no need for that formal tone! We're all friends here!"He said.

"...Friends?"She softly asked.

"Yeah! You already helped me! That's good enough for me!"

"My name's Palutena."She interrupted, interrupting the conversation, "I'm his Patron Goddess. I'm the Goddess of Light."

"And I'm Lyra!" Lyra added, "Another Goddess!"

"_Goddesses?"_Patricia started to mentally panic, the thought of talking to two Goddesses in her head is a bit too much for her.

Talking to Goddesses in mind, her tired body finally took effect. She never felt so sleepy, worn out and out of breath in a long time. Seeing this, Palutena made a decision.

"Maybe it's better if I explain everything to you in another time."Palutena bluntly said, "Ok Pit, time to get you home!"

"Yeah you need to rest."Lyra added.

A glowing spotlight appeared and covered Pit and he smiled in a cheeky way before being taken by the light back to Skyworld.

With no other business in the plains, Patricia started to walk back to the city but knowing the distance right now, she'll be home at night time. However, she doesn't care about that today.

She smirked sadistically, "Maybe I should just wait for surprises in my life."

_And so, the Virtuoso made her own start  
__Many questions are still unanswered  
__As she called upon the Gods unknowingly and helped her and the victims  
__A warm smile appeared on her face_

* * *

**Chapter 1 remake done. Since she's my Oc, I made a lot of changes to the chapter and my general writing improved.  
School's fine though but with so many assignments in two weeks, I have to focus on that first.  
To anyone who already submitted to me their Ocs in the first version of this story, if you have any changes, anything at all, then message me  
**_Chapter 2 : Summoner's Start_


	3. A Summoner's Start

_Chapter 2 – A Summoner's Start_

_Saturday...2:00pm...Streets of Shizen (Lazy Afternoons watch?v=1lBPvfUuL54)  
_

During the week, all the talks, gossips, news and whatever spreads it are all about the kidnapped students. Yesterday, the kidnapped students suddenly appeared all around town, all fine but the students who are hospitalized are still in no condition to do any action but they are starting to recover at a stable condition. The reason why all the kidnapped students suddenly appeared is because of Pit's efforts but originally, he was only planning on saving one girl that has an Item of Light in possession but after hearing from her that the man kidnapped a lot more students, that's when he decided to kill the man. However, the man is not a human.

Since it was only yesterday when all the victims appeared, today's gossip is all about the sudden appearance of the kidnapped students but another new topic is on the rise but the kidnapping incident covered it.

"You know...the way you just arrived out of thin air is...creepy. Where did you come from?"

"I can't remember anything..."

"That's a bummer...but I'm glad that you're alright. Hey! Did you hear what happened a few days ago?"

"Yeah! There was this psycho car driver ramming into people in America!"

"In America? Where exactly?"

"Around the Empire State Building, that's what I heard!"

The new gossip involves a driver running into people around the Empire State building. The car that he drove injured a lot of people and even killed some. With this rising threat, everyone who lives or works around the Empire State Building refused to even step on the streets that leads to the tall building.

A short girl, about 4'2 exactly, is walking alone to the east of the city. She has shoulder length dark brown hair, dark emerald green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her shirt is plain white like the boring day; her long blue jeans are just as regular as anyone's and her orange sneakers are just the same regular shoes everyone sees every day.

This short American girl is named Belle Young, a 14 year old girl and in 3rd year student.

"_Mom and Dad told me yet again to go outside today...Why can't I just relax indoors? There's nothing to do but to walk and look at random stuff like some creep! Where should I go to?"_

As her thought implies, her parents forced her to walk outside today but she's a bit frustrated because she prefers to be indoors just to read books and play video games.

"Sure I stay indoors a lot recently but..."She muttered to herself.

Before she could mutter any more soft complaints, she bumped into a person and stepped back a bit. She saw the person who she bumped into and saw the person to be a girl who is taller than her wearing jean shorts, grey running shoes and a zipped up thin hooded bright green jacket. The girl is wearing her hood over her head, making it difficult for Belle to see her face.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking on where to go."She admitted.

The girl in the hood said nothing but a simple nod and just stood in the spot. Belle, seeing how awkward this moment it, continued walking past the girl she bumped into.

Putting aside the surprising appearance of that girl in the hood, Belle pressed on forward with no definite destination in mind. She just decided to go with the flow, go in any random direction to any random place.

She never stopped anywhere in the city and because of that, she ended up stepping on a grassy patch. She realized that she just stepped on the border between the modern city and the relaxing nature.

In the eastern part of the city lies a grassy area with many small hills and tall rocks. With the relaxing hills and how the rocks are naturally arranged, this is the perfect spot to relax all day.

Belle decided to relax later and started to explore this area a bit.

When she reached the middle between two big rocks, what she saw hidden very well in the tall grass is something that is the last to be expected to be lying around the nature.

She picked up the unexpected object and took a closer look. The object is a packaging box of the aqua blue 3DS. Curious, she opened to box to find everything placed neatly but what she noticed is that the charger looks like it was either used or just placed together in a hurry. Either way, she placed the box down on the grass gently and opened the 3DS with the power indicator lighting up.

The moment she saw the screen, she felt a painful thud in her heart and her eyes lost the lively shine it used to have. She blinked a minute later and kept staring at the 3DS, which still has a white screen.

"What in the world is that? All I saw is a shining ball and everything around me was pure black."

Adding more odd events for her, the 3DS screen shone white and what she noticed is that her body is fading away. She panicked by this but by the time she could even mutter a word, her whole body disappeared.

When she opened her eyes the next second, she saw herself standing before a tall building in America, the Empire State Building. As the night covered the west with the stars and moon illuminating the countries, she looked around her surroundings frantically.

A headlight shone on her at maximum setting, she shielded her eyes. Just the moment when she deciphered what the source was, it accelerated towards her and in time, she jumped to the side landing on her stomach.

It was a car and not only an average car but the one that has been hurting and killing people. It has a very cartoonish look with the playful colors of red and blue. What was the most interesting part of this is that...

The car has no driver.

* * *

_Skyworld...inside Palutena's Temple._

While a psychotic car is trying to ram into a brunette, Palutena is sitting down on her throne. She closed her eyes and this indicates that she is using her All-Seeing-Eye with full focus. What she is trying to find out is the very nature of the incident that happened yesterday.

"_So far, what I could determine is that the kidnapper is looking for students and taking their soul's energy. I think I may have an idea on why...It's to use the energy collected to power up something...but what exactly?"_

She sighed at her thought and opened her eyes. She heard footsteps from the stairs leading to the different rooms in the 2nd floor, including Pit's room.

As expected, Palutena's young captain of her army came from the stairs. His brown hair is messy but his hazy eyes show a worried expression on his face. Palutena looked at her captain with a curious face.

"Pit? What is it? I thought you were resting in your room right now."Palutena asked. Pit didn't say anything and walked from the stairs to the area before the throne. He kept a considerable distance since he has no permission to approach his patron goddess at this moment.

"Lady Palutena...I'm worried...about you and the humans."He admitted with a melancholic tone in his face. He hung his head low and Palutena looked at him with a worried expression.

"Tell me everything. It's alright."

"Ok."He inhaled and exhaled, "Remember that incident yesterday? Where I had to save that girl from a kidnapper and I ended up saving a bunch of students? Well...this made me thought about the humans. If that man is not a human then doesn't that mean the humans are in grave danger? Look what happened to the students that ended up in the hospital. They are still in the hospital! Not being able to save them still pains me...and whatever or whoever is doing this from the background is certainly no mortal! Even someone who is not smart can even say that."

"As a Goddess of Light and Guardian of Humans, it also hurts me when we can't help the humans, especially during the past centuries when the humans selfishly used the Items of Light for their selfish purposes. We'll find out what or who is behind this and once we do, we'll do everything we can to stop this once and for all."

"Right! However, I need the humans' help. Not only for calling us but also to help me fight. Remember...Trix...Tricia...Patricia? I needed her help to determine where the weak spot of that man is."Pit said.

"Your right...something like this means you really need help."Palutena continued, "By the way, what are you worried about me for?"

Before Pit could reply, the Reflecting Pool reacted red. Pit immediately ran to the pool and Palutena stood up from her throne and walked to the pool. Once she stood next to Pit, what she saw from the pool is America in night. A girl, Belle, is struggling to avoid a car. With her 3DS in her pocket, Palutena immediately sensed the Light inside it.

"She has an Item of Light!"Pit exclaimed.

"BUT she is trying to avoid becoming road kill from a car that is not controlled by a human!"Palutena yelled back, "Get ready with your weapon, you're on a mission."

"Yes Lady Palutena!"He saluted.

_2 minutes later..._

Even though the night sky in America covered Pit's vision from the distance, it doesn't matter since its Palutena who controls his flight path.

He landed in the middle of a wide street between tall buildings. What he saw around his area are destroyed cars, some walls broken but the worst that he saw and certainly the factor that he saw the most is...Human blood.

Human blood everywhere, on the walls, the streets, the lampposts, stop signs, cars, anything in sight. The fresh smell of the blood adds to it and it disgusted Pit.

He saw a small hand on the ground behind a car and ran immediately there. Once he reached the car, what he saw is something no one can handle.

It was the body of a dead child. She is lying dead on the ground, with marks that indicate that she got rammed by a car with a lot of force.

He kneeled down and lifted the upper part of the girl's body. The girl has a striking resemblance to the girl that picked him up when he was a ring.

He started to tear up. The sight of an innocent child being murdered is too much for him to handle.

"Poor child..."Palutena said with sorrow hinted in her voice, "But we can't do anything else. I'm sorry."

Pit gently placed her on the ground and stood up, wiping his tears.

"...Ok, where's the car that did this?"He asked with rage.

"It's near the Empire State Building. It's the very tall building where this road leads to."

Immediately, he ran forward through the big street where people are injured and where people are killed.

What he saw in front of him right now blocking his way and set on destroying the angel is the Forces of Nature. The sight of the Goddess of Nature's army being here adds confusion to Pit and Palutena.

"What's Viridi's army doing here?"Pit yelled.

"That's not even Viridi's army! Something's weird about them! No matter, destroy them!"Palutena ordered.

_With the psychotic car...(Rowdy Rumble watch?v=B5NdQXpVNeE)_

Belle couldn't take much more. She grew tired from avoiding the car that wants her dead. With her tired body taking effect, she's unable to move herself.

The car then started accelerating towards her at a quick pace. Fearing the worst, she braced herself for the impact of the car.

Suddenly, she saw a nut-like thing being launched to the car, making it stop and spin a bit. The Nutski that was thrown then disappeared.

Truly shocked by that stroke of luck, Belle looked behind her and saw an angel wearing white clothes, a laurel crown and has a pair of pure white wings. He then stood next to her and faced her, making her a bit panicked.

"Don't move. I'll take care of it."Pit said to her. With his bow at hand, he separated it to make it two blades and charged at the car. The car to Pit's surprise, stood up on its two rear tires and blocked Pit's attacks with the front tires and the iron material of the car itself.

Belle got angry that the car that tried to murder her earlier is now playing unfair with Pit. She thought of this as fooling around and her face shows an angry expression.

Suddenly, her hands made a glowing white and a random thought came to her head. With no other choice, she decided to do what she thought will be stupid.

"I have no choice, I summon Bookmasters!"

Two white circles appeared from the ground. Two figures of the same species emerged from the ground and flew in front of the one who summoned them. The two Bookmasters are a creature who rides a book casting elemental spells.

"Ok, help that angel!"She yelled lowly.

"Yeah, he needs help now!"Palutena yelled. Her voice sparked up Belle.

The two Bookmasters did what their master commanded and started to cast a spell. Lightning then came from the sky and shocked the car, paralyzing it a bit but in the next few seconds it moved again and started to attack Pit.

Pit looked behind him as he is blocking the tire punches of the car and saw the two Bookmasters there, floating near Belle. He also noticed that her hands are glowing white so he already assumed that summoning video game creatures is her ability.

The Bookmasters then started to cast another spell together but Pit decided to counterattack the car by slashing the under-part of the car since that part is exposed. The Bookmasters completed their spell and a flurry of lightning bolts came from the sky, making a very lethal hit to the car.

Pit jumped back far and the car exploded into millions of pieces. He then turned to the Bookmasters that are floating above him and saw the creatures disappearing out of thin air. He mouthed a thank you for them right before they disappeared.

Grateful for Belle's help by summoning the Bookmasters, he approached her. This made Belle distressed as what she saw today is something no one would ever believe.

"My name's Pit!"He optimistically said to her.

"...well, I'm Belle Young. Thank you."

"Welcome!"Palutena said, "I'm Palutena, Goddess of Light."

Belle could hardly believe that she is talking to an angel and a goddess. However, her body is still tired to do anything else for the rest of the day.

When she picked up her 3DS and opened the lid, the screen glowed white and her body started to fade.

"I'll explain everything in another time."Palutena said to her. Belle nodded while looking at the ground then her body disappeared.

* * *

_Skyworld...Pit's room (The One Who is Torn Apart watch?v=-_nr-Tj4dtU)  
_

He slept soundly on his bed as he is also tired from the events today. His thought is focused on how another person found another Item of Light and used it to call the gods for help.

He is glad that there are humans that still knew what the right thing to do it but speaking of the humans, he is also worried about them

The sight of a murdered little girl is too much for him to handle. The sight itself is making it hard to rest for Pit, who has to go through a lot in his life. He shot up from his bed and placed his hands over his faced.

"If I was there earlier I would have saved that little girl..."He mourned for her.

A knock is heard and Pit's hands fell to the bed.

"Come in!"He yelled.

The figure who opened his door is none other than Palutena, his Patron Goddess. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She approached Pit and sat down on the bed next to him with a worried face.

"What you saw there earlier is something you cannot handle is it?"

"The sight of a little girl killed..."Pit clutched his shoulders out of fear and regret. Palutena felt his fear.

"No one could have done anything. Don't punch yourself for it. What's now important is that she's now resting in peace."

With Palutena's simple saying, Pit remained silenced and dropped his body on his bed, landing on the pillow. He's still mournful.

"I don't want that to happen to the other humans. This mystery has to be solved! I'll do whatever I can to solve this mystery!"Pit exclaimed.

"That's right. This mystery needs to be solved if we want to prevent many deaths of humans."Palutena said to Pit. He then smiled back to her but his eyes became hazy and soon, he fell asleep.

Giggling at the sight of her young captain sleeping peacefully, she rubbed his head calmly but she looked at the ceiling of his room, thinking of her desires.

"I don't want to see the humans suffer...I don't want Pit to be sad...I want all the worlds safe. Sleep tight Pit, you will need it."

_With The angel in a very troubled state  
and the Summoner finding her own start  
the mistakes are starting to be a danger  
a danger that will endanger everyone's lives_

* * *

**Ok...remake done. Yeah, I made this chapter shorter than the original but...ok then  
by the way, for those who submitted Ocs to me in the first version of this story...what color do you want your Ocs to represent? (ANY color. I just don't want duplicates. So it's a first come first serve basis)  
Ok – **_Chapter 3 – A Fencer's Start_


	4. A Fencer's Start

_Chapter 3 – A Fencer's Start_

_3:00 pm...Sunday, south of Shizen_

In the south of Shizen is a long and wide street with a wide variety of shops that evens rivals the largest malls of the world. People call this is the Shopping Street and in truth, there is no mall despite Shizen being a big city.

This is the area where everyone can hang out, shop for what they plan to buy and other things. This is truly the Mall of Shizen.

In this moment, looking at the shop displaying the TVs is a girl. She kept focusing on the news as a lot of strange things have been happening lately and she started to suspect it.

So far, the TVs showed the news of the recovered hospitalized students but the reporters failed to get details out of them since they have forgotten that experience. The other thing the TVs showed is the discovery of little bits of car pieces scattered in front of the Empire State Building in America along with a memorial service to the victims of the psychotic car.

The girl just stared at the news blankly but she's really curious about it from the inside.

The girl has dark brown hair with short length only up to the chin and parted to the left side, which she just ignores as she never does anything to fix this. She has brown eyes that can lead towards but can is brown when exposed to the right light and her skin is just slightly tanned. She's wearing a pair of jeans, a plain simple black shirt, pale white sneakers and a dark green hooded zip-up sweatshirt. She stands at 5'5 height.

Her name is Celeste Ariam. She's a 16 year old 4th year who attends Isshoni. She's European, German and Czech to be specific but she is born from the U.S.

She turned herself away from the TV display of the shop sharply as if she didn't believe in what the TVs displayed and continued walking further through the Shopping Street, with no apparent goal in mind today.

* * *

_Skyworld...Palutena's Temple_

In a lazy day of ruling over Skyworld, Palutena looked over the reflecting pool to watch over the human and Earth. However, she became very interested in Shizen which is the reason why the pool is showing the modern Japanese city on its surface.

Pit popped out from the stairs and once he saw Palutena looking at the reflecting pool, he decided to check out what she's looking at and walked to her. He looked at the pool and saw the people walking around the city, doing their regular routines.

"Is that what that city looks like from the inside? "He asked, interested in the city.

"Yes. Rather interesting that this city is surrounded by everything nature right? I bet Viridi would love the city."

"No, she'll love what's OUTSIDE the city. Anyways, how are you? "He grew concerned for her.

"I'm fine as usual; I just looked through both of the situations from the past two days this morning. So far, the only thing that they have in common is that they made the humans panic. Other than that, everything else just seems to contradict to each other. Whoever is behind this is starting to place us all in all directions."

This note made both Palutena and Pit think. However, one goal is certain and is a definite must: Who's behind all of this? That's the question that they both had spiralling in their thoughts.

Lyra entered from the entrance, holding her own custom made golden bow and quiver filled with practice arrows. The time she took close attention to what's in front of her, she wondered what made Palutena and Pit think very deeply.

She just smiled, confused of the current situation, "U-um...is there...something wrong? "Her voice startled those two. They looked at her with a shocked face and Lyra took a step back, apparently startled by them.

"I-i-i-i just want to ask you guys."Lyra bowed down in apology.

"It's fine." Palutena waved her hand up and down playfully but then she placed her hand down, "Let me ask you something, who's behind the incidents?"

Lyra began to think and soon enough, she began taking long to think but what Palutena asked her made her head think very hard. Her head lit up.

"Oh I see, you guys were thinking of the same question."Lyra said.

"Well we can't find out... who is responsible; we don't have enough...anything. No resources, no evidence, almost nothing is in common, were in pretty much blank." Pit said.

"We can't solve anything unless we learn it from something."Palutena added, "If we want to find out who is after the humans, we're going to have to find resources and evidence. I think our human friends can help us with that."

"One problem Palutena, the only way to talk to the two human girls so far is if THEY talk to US. We can't do anything that involves US touching Earth or making contact with the humans, except look over it."Lyra pointed out to them.

They can't do anything unless those who possesses the Items of Light calls them and so far, only two human girls called them unintentionally by calling help.

* * *

_5:45pm...Shizen._

Back on Shizen, we follow Celeste walking around the plaza. The Plaza is the very heart of Shizen but it doesn't connect to ALL the roads of Shizen, making a few people think that there are different points that can be called the very middle of the city. The plaza is a large circular area with few park benches and most notable, a large Victorian style fountain lying at the very middle of the area.

This place is popular as a hangout spot and Celeste decided to sit down at the edge of the fountain. She noticed that she's the only person left in the plaza.

Near 6:00pm on a Sunday, the plaza becomes an uninhabited area because the next day, work and classes resume.

"Ugh...I've finished everything that I need to finish yesterday and this morning. What else can I do?"

She doesn't care about the time at all right now. However she heard footsteps coming from the south. With almost nobody else, the footsteps are like loud echoes from high heels. They grew louder with each step and when Celeste turned her head sharply, she saw a brunette wearing a plain yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers; she is even holding a blue 3DS in her hands playing a game. She is Belle.

"No one else around huh?" Belle commented and this caught Celeste's full attention.

"Well, yeah. It's a Sunday. How come you're not home?" Celeste asked. Belled closed her 3DS and sat down next to her.

"I'm done with the homework I had and my parents kept nagging me to go out...again. I snuck my 3DS out of my house and left, playing games for the rest of the day."

"Hey, doesn't that thing need charging?" Celeste pointed to her 3DS.

"I went to the Coffee Shop for me to charge this thing. With the 3DS out of the question now, I'm Belle." She introduced herself.

"Celeste is my name. I'm a 4th year in Isshoni."

"You go to Isshoni too? I'm a 3rd year there."

Celeste looked at her and saw how short she is. She could hardly believe that a very short girl is actually a 3rd year student but then she remembered that Isshoni teaches students from around the world so she shrugged it off.

"Hey." Belle started, "What do you think of the current incidents?" She darkly asked. Celeste crossed her arms.

"Those two incidents are running around like some urban legend! They are just normal, nothing else can cause them. For the kidnapping case, I'm sure a group of people were responsible but then they got a change of heart and released the students. As for the crazy car that has been destroyed to pieces, the driver must have been too psycho and rammed the car into something that will cause the car to explode, which it did."

Belle looked away from her, unable to tell her the truth about the killer car incident but she can still get away with the kidnapping incident, as she has no involvement in the matter. She inhaled then exhaled and was about to say something but something caught her attention. She looked to the east of the fountain and saw a girl standing there. Celeste looked in at where Belle is looking at and saw the girl as well.

The girl is wearing a purple hooded jacket, jean short and red running shoes. With the girl's hood up, her face is a bit unidentifiable. However Belle noticed her height and stood up from the fountain, running to the girl.

"Hey! You're the girl I bumped into yesterday! "Belle grabbed her left arm and pleaded for her to join them but she remained still with a dumbfounded expression.

"Ooh!" Celeste stood up from the fountain and approached both of the girls, "Take down the hood, there's no one else here!"

Celeste reached out to her hood with her left arm and removed the hood from the girl's head. Her long black hair is flowing down from the top and the other girls noticed her eyes are grey with blue around the pupils. It's Patricia.

"That's better!" Celeste smiled, "Come on, join us!"

Celeste went ahead to the fountain and Belle dragged Patricia to the fountain, forcing her to join them. The three sat down at the edge of the fountain.

"So, who are you?" Belle asked. Patricia became a bit hesitant to tell her name to those who she never met before but one thing she can make clear is that she has seen their faces before at school.

"...My name is Patricia. I'm a 3rd year student at Isshoni."She said to them.

"I'm a 3rd year too!" Belle exclaimed, "However, we must have gone to different classes..."

"W-w-w-well..."Patricia stammered, "I've been here since my 1st year..."

Celeste smiled at seeing the two 3rd years talking to each other. However, she saw something in the water, shining like a star in the sky but the flowing water is making it hard to see what's in the water. She reached out with her right hand to the shining object in the water and grabbed it out of the water.

She held out in front of her a thin chained necklace with a sheathed sword pendant. Seeing as this was somehow thrown to the fountain, it means no one owns this anymore. Celeste wore the necklace but immediately, she felt a painful thud in her heart and her eyes went into a trance.

Patricia and Belle stopped talking and saw their 4th year companion in a trance. They both experienced the same exact thing but didn't have the guts to tell anyone. Celeste blinked and went back to reality. She saw her 3rd year friends looking at her oddly, as if they knew something.

"What?" She said.

"Did…something happen to you?" Belle tilted her head.

"I-i-it's nothing!" Celeste flailed her arms.

In a split-second moment, they heard odd beeping sounds from the dark blue sky. When they looked up, what they saw is anything but the blue sky they were expecting and instead, they see things of white and green. The girls became astonished at what they saw in the sky.

"Are those things even from Earth?"Belle pointed to the sky.

"How can anyone know?"Celeste yelled, "Those things are CLEARLY going to where we are right now and I have a POSITIVE feeling that they want our hearts RIPPED out, use our limbs for tools, and EXPERIMENT on us! We need help!"

"T-that's a very disturbing way to put it…"Patricia muttered, showing a cowardly expression at what Celeste said and the weird white and green enemies.

* * *

_Skyworld…_

In the midst of an apparent invasion in Shizen, the reflecting pool reacted up red. Palutena, who is outside looking at the dark sky shrouding over Skyword, ran inside once she took only a glimpse of the inside of the temple.

She frantically looked at the water's surface and saw a swarm of the enemies Pit fought before, the Aurum. They are heading towards the city and what else she saw is that three girls are alone in the plaza, the destination of the Aurum.

"Oh no! Those girls…! Pit? Where are you! PIT!"

_4 minutes later…(To Aurum Hive watch?v=8MRJ_tVKcx4&feature=relmfu)_

After spending a few seconds listening to a panicked goddess, Pit is soaring through the dark sky, slashing a few flying Aurum enemies in the air. In this time, he must be near the plaza, where the girls are and the same girls who called for help. Also, in this moment, there are no enemies in the sky but Palutena's speedy Power of Flight is making Pit uneasy.

"So let me get this straight, the same two girls who called me in the first two incidents are calling me again? This time, another girl is with them?" Pit asked.

"That's right. It was actually the three of them who called for the gods to help, which means that third girl is also a holder of an Item of Light."Palutena answered calmly but continued, "But you have to help them, Belle and Patricia are not used to their powers yet…But I sense power coming from the third gi-"

"Get away from us you…Invaders from Space!" Pit and Palutena heard an unfamiliar voice, rough, feminine and strained.

Pit saw that he is nearing the heart of Shizen, the plaza. He saw two girls hiding behind a tall girl holding a sword in her left hand aggressively. The two girls, Patricia and Belle, saw Pit from the sky and both of them became stunned because they are seeing the angel who saved their lives before.

The moment Pit landed on the pavement street of the plaza, he immediately shot arrows at some of the Aurum troops coming towards him. While he was busy shooting own the enemies, Celeste, the girl holding the sword, is repelling some of the enemies that are aiming at them. Patricia became a little frustrated at how helpless she is right now and Belle kind of forgot how to summon creatures.

Pit got astounded at how well Celeste is handling with a sword, her style is already like a pro but this kind of situation can make anyone too scared to do anything but she still tried to protect her acquaintances.

The numbers of the Aurum are increasing, making things difficult for the Fencer and the Angel.

"If we want to get rid of every single enemy, then you two have to use your powers!" Pit yelled before slashing at an incoming enemy.

Belle tried to calm down and think, during her time with the psycho car, she concentrated on helping Pit win the battle and this caused her to summon the Bookmasters. With her concentration on the current situation, her hands glowed white.

"Bookmasters come forth!" She yelled with all she has. Two white circles appeared on the ground and the two Bookmasters that helped Pit during the psycho car incident popped up from the ground.

"Use ALL your magic spells on them! Don't show any mercy!"

The Bookmasters obeyed their mistress and casted a lot of elemental spells at the Aurum, weakening some and killing more. Celeste became shocked that her newfound friend has powers.

"No way…" This is all Patricia has to say at the current situation.

Her strong urge to help protect the two girls and Pit made her determined to fight back. The Illusion Keyboard that she used during the kidnapping incident appeared in front of her, floating and moving with its user. She played the hard version of the famous stage theme that belongs to a red and blue plumber and saw the notes appear in many different colors. With her right hand shaped like a gun, she shot the notes at the Aurum like a first person shooting game while her left hand is still playing the keyboard. The notes are hardly enough to kill anything but weakened the Aurum as an advantage to others.

With Pit's blessed skills and the girls using the powers of the Items of Light, the Aurum became visibly panicked by the strength of the group. Some made a lot of beeping sounds and disappeared, as if retreating.

Pit withdrew his bow and faced Celeste, who is looking at her sword like someone who is truly fascinated with a rare artefact. Belle walked to Pit with a confused face and Patricia is looking at the area. Surprisingly, nothing in the plaza or in the city has been damaged at all. The Bookmasters disappeared and the Illusion Keyboard is gone.

(Music Stop)

"Um…"Celeste started and walked to Pit, "What in the world was THAT? Are those…things really trying to attack us? Who are you anyway?"

"Ok, those things are called the Aurum, yes they were trying to attack us and my name is Pit." He slowly and clearly answered.

"We're really sorry about that; we never expected something like that."Palutena told the girls, "I'm Palutena by the way, I'm his Patron Goddess. I rule over Skyworld."

Celeste massaged her forehead a bit since she is holding a sword with her left hand, deep down she doesn't believe it.

"I don't believe it." She bluntly said, "I really can't believe anything like this at all! It's so hard to take in, it became unbelievable! I won't tell you guys who I am until you gain my trust!"

"Well then, expect something from us later this week."Palutena said.

A spotlight appeared on Pit and he disappeared with it. The girls looked at each other with confused faces, curious to know what Palutena meant.

"So you two knew him too huh?" Celeste asked. Patricia and Belle nodded slightly.

"That's right." Patricia placed her right hand over her heart, "He saved me from being a victim in the Kidnapping incident."

Belle continued "And he saved me from getting rammed by that psycho car." Celeste gave her the odd eye, "What? This odd 3DS transported me there. It's also the reason why I have these powers."

"This bracelet is why I have my powers too." Patricia showed her bracelet.

"So this necklace…"She clutched her necklace, "is the reason why I'm experiencing all of this…We need an explanation…now."

_Fencer, Summoner and Virtuoso  
All wondering about everything  
The goddess will tell them something  
Something that will change their lives_

* * *

**Sorry to keep you waiting! You guys won't rush me right…? Right…?  
Ok, here's business.  
In deviant art, the user brawlingwolf (Yes, the same one that wrote my current favourite Kid Icarus Fanfics) started a group called Kid-Icarus-Ocs. This group is dedicated to the Ocs that appear in the fanfics of Kid Icarus (Including all the Ocs I received). If you can find this group in deviant art (And have a deviantart account), look for something called Project Critique Template. The goal is to help improve Ocs by using this form by receiving criticism. Look at the other Project Critique templates that have been submitted in the Featured folder, which includes my Oc already along with a criticism comment from brawlingwolf herself. Use that as an example and if you guys can, please make one too for your Oc so that I can help improve the Ocs. I have no other power of the Ocs that doesn't belong to me so please, if you have a deviant art account, please submit one.  
On another note, if you guys would like, follow my Deviantart account sonata157. I'm a bit more active there.  
Any problems, message me.  
Chapter 4 - **_Explanation_


	5. Explanation

_Chapter 4 – Explanation_

_Friday 4:15…On a street of Shizen…_

Out on the streets where the color of sunset bathes the area, Celeste is walking home along but her thoughts still occupy on what happened last Sunday with the swarm of enemies and the meeting with an Angel and a Goddess. She is alone right now so she thought it wouldn't really hurt to talk to herself.

"Just what in the world is going on? Please, Goddess, if you can hear me, please answer me and don't make me beg."

Palutena certainly heard her call from Skyworld and decided to tell her.

"You've been answered."Palutena said, "But it's better if you find the other two girls so that I can fully explain what is going on within Earth."

Immediately, she turned around and ran back through the path she just walked through. Running quickly, she hoped that the girls are still in the school. In the distance, she became very lucky as she saw the two girls walking together. She managed to reach them and stopped, panting behind them. The two girls looked back and saw a tired Celeste panting in front of them.

"Celeste! What is it?" Belle asked. Celeste stood up firmly.

"That Goddess wants to talk to us."

"So you all are here. All right then."Palutena said to them. A big spotlight covered them and along with it, the girls disappeared.

Unknown to them however, a group of 4 boys saw the girls disappear out of thin air. Humans who don't have the blessed Items of Light cannot see the light that picked up the girls.

One boy, a tall sandy blonde with blue eyes ran to the spot where the girls disappeared. He felt panicked that one of his friends disappeared out of thin air.

"Celeste? Where are you?"He yelled.

Two boys ran up to him. From their looks, they are twin brothers with gunmetal silver hair and bright red eyes.

"Where in the world did those girls…scratch that, what HAPPENED to them?" yelled the taller twin.

"We don't know for sure Ace…"The other twin said to his brother, he went into thinking but something like this has never happened before.

"Meh." Another boy said, he has black afro hair and black eyes, "I'm going, don't want to be part of this…Later Ace, Geo, Saber…"

The boy with the afro just walked past the other guys he was with earlier and seconds later, he left them to themselves.

"Grr…"The boy called Ace growled at the boy with the afro, "Can't Zack do ANYTHING for others?"

"Leave him be." The sandy blonde guy said to him, "He always leaves anything to others if there is no benefit for him. No sense in trying to get him to stay here."

"Dude, did THAT just happened to her?" The three boys heard someone yell that loudly. From a distance, they see two boys run to where they are. They stopped once they reached the group.

"Matthew, PLEASE tell me that did NOT happen to Patricia!" The boy with tanned color hair and blue-green eyes asked. The tall, bright blonde boy just shrugged.

"Yes it did!"

Here stood the boys and all of them are wondering what happened to the girls.

* * *

_Skyworld, inside Palutena's temple._

"I hope nobody saw us earlier…" Belle muttered.

The three girls are standing inside the temple just a few feet from Palutena's throne. Just by the sight of the temple itself, they are overwhelmed at everything around them right now.

Standing before them is the mighty Goddess of Light, Palutena herself. She looked down on the girls with concern, strictness and a strong sense of leadership.

"Welcome to my temple. I'm the Goddess of Light, Palutena."The goddess introduced herself. Her mighty power fits well with her beautiful appearance and this has the human girls stare at awe at how beautiful the temple and the goddess can be.

"Is…" Belle approached a bit, "This the time where you tell us what is going on?"

"You all requested it."Palutena said to them bluntly, "And so, I will answer."

She inhaled and exhaled, "You humans have been experiencing inhumane events right? One of them was a supernatural kidnapping incident…a car that has been controlled by dark magic…and all the other incidents that has been happening in Earth right? Those incidents are not natural."

"It was a bit obvious after you said dark magic…"Patricia commented, "But is that really true?"

"Not ALL the incidents are supernatural. Of course some are either from the weather patterns or human made but some are not what you really expect. Some events are really well concealed."

Palutena walked closer to them, which made Belle step back a bit. Her face is showing signs of sympathy and the bitter reaction of telling the truth.

"Patricia, before, wasn't there a very mighty typhoon that ravaged your home country?" The goddess asked Patricia.

"That's right." She blinked, "That typhoon took over most of Luzon…where my real home is. Miraculously, the city where my home is wasn't destroyed but…the people weren't so lucky."

"You mean…Ketsana?" Celeste asked her. Patricia nodded.

"Hehehehe," She oddly giggled and smiled, "I keep forgetting that you people from the west took a different name but for us Filipinos, we call that typhoon Ondoy."

"Moving on."Palutena interrupted, "That Typhoon did a real number on a few of the cities. Very strong winds, harsh rains and floods that are above a man's height. You may think that is natural but…it really isn't. I sense dark magic coming from the typhoon itself…that typhoon is not a natural cause. That's only one example of the many other unearthly incidents."

"But…"Celeste began with a low voice, "What do those incidents have with us? Specifically us, how are we involved?"

"ALL the humans are involved. No human is spared from this."

"Lady Palutena! I'm back! Look who I brought with me!"

The Goddess and the three girls looked back on the entrance of the temple and what they saw is the angel. In the Goddess's eyes, her loyal servant and in the human girls' eyes, the young angel boy who saved them.

However today, a new sight befell the girls. Next to the white angel is another angel with a striking appearance to him. The angel next to Pit has the exact same features as him but color is what makes this angel stand out. His wings are dark teal, his hair is black, his eyes are red, and his tunic is black.

This dark teal winged angel is called Dark Pit as he has no official name. With features that are the opposite of Pit's, he is seen as his complete opposite but underneath is a misunderstood angel. Dark Pit is in no alliance with anything evil but he has a stubborn attitude of wanting to be alone.

"Oh! Pittoo!"The Goddess of Light yelled with surprise evident in her voice. The dark winged angel crossed his arms and turned his eyes away from the group.

"Like I said multiple times, I hate that nickname." The dark angel grunted.

"Hey!" Pit yelled, "And like I said multiple times before, you don't talk to her like that!"

Dark Pit smirked, "Old habits die hard."

The angels started to argue. To Palutena, this is old news as the angels always bicker around but the angels didn't take notice that they are in the presence of three human girls.

"Will you two angels just SHUT up for even a DAY?"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the Goddess of Music Lyra stood between the angels and pinched their ears like a mother scolding her two children. The boys can't really help but wince at the pain the Goddess of Music is inflicting on them.

"Can you two stop arguing every time you two are here at the same time? You two are lucky this is not enough to cause my other side to appear."

This made the angels silent. Lyra's other side is so terrifying that even MOST of the gods fear it. Palutena coughed. The human girls just looked at each other, puzzled.

"Can you three sort this out OUTSIDE?" She politely said to them. The music goddess and the two angels turned back and walked out of the temple.

"Whew…"Palutena rubbed her forehead, "Back to business. These incidents are targeting humans and for what real purpose, I don't know."

"But…can't you do anything?" Celeste asked, "In your way, you are saying that our world in in trouble. You are a goddess right? Why didn't you help us humans?"

"Hmm…"Palutena became melancholic, "The reason…might sting you."

"Please!" Belle suddenly yelled, "Why is this happening to us? We deserve to know why!"

Palutena began thinking through. She has two thoughts that are in conflict each other. One is to not tell them the reason and two is to tell the truth. She chose the second thought.

"You humans…worship the gods right?" The three girls nodded, "What do you think will happen when you don't give faith into your god?"

"My answer…"Patricia spoke up, "If we stop giving faith to the gods, they will weaken and some might die."

Palutena stared at her, "So that's your thoughts…let me tell you this right now, Humans lost faith in the gods."

This made the three human girls shocked and scared. The thought of humans losing faith in the gods is a bit much to handle.

"H-how can that be?"Celeste yelled, "There's no WAY the humans can lose faith in the gods!"

"Unfortunately, throughout the generations, humans lost faith in us. They started to evolve and rely on pure science, not thinking of spirituality and miracles. We've received so little faith, we can't touch Earth anymore. The only thing we could do is to watch over it but doing anything else to Earth is not possible."

"I STILL DO-"

"I…find it understandable." Patricia interrupted Celeste. Celeste faced her with anger.

"Humans are starting to become less disciplined, more selfish, greedy, and prideful, and a lot more with each generation. They don't think of the god they are worshipping and only focus on themselves. Even some humans who still worship gods are either faking it or giving little faith."

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Celeste yelled at her, "There's really NO way that can happen!"

"I regret it." Patricia bluntly said.

Instead of a counter-argument Celeste was expecting, she received a simple response at how Patricia regretted saying what she said a moment ago. This calmed her down.

"…I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

"It's fine." Patricia replied.

"Moving on."Palutena said, "I guess you three are wondering about the items you picked up. They are called the Items of Light, items that connects you to the gods and grants supernatural abilities. They let you see the light that entered your hearts."

"So that hard thump in the heart…"Belle started but Palutena nodded before she can finish her sentence.

"Yes, it means that the light entered your soul, thus becoming bound to your lives. If you by any chance either lose the item from your possession, your powers will disappear. Take good care of your Items of Life…especially yours Belle."

Belle has an Item of Light that is a fragile device so she has to be more careful about it.

"You three aren't the first to receive these items; humans of past generations found these items but they misuse their power. Corruption happened within them. However, you three called help and we answered. I'm still afraid that you will misuse your powers like the humans in generations before."

This made the girls silent but one ebony haired human girl started to become noticeably angry, like a short fuse that is about to explode.

"I don't know about you two." Patricia pointed to her companions, "But I for one will NEVER misuse anything. Seeing how the situation in Earth is, my decision already became clear. Goddess of Light, I will help you and the angel and there's no way that I'll shift my ways to another. Please, let me help solve this mystery for the sake of lives."

Her brief but powerful speech made the other girls in the room speechless. They have never seen this side of her before but they know what to say to the Goddess of Light.

"I'm in too!" Belle yelled, "I want to stop these incidents, they already claimed multiple lives!"

"I will too!" Celeste shouted, "Our situation is now dire and if we are the only ones that can call for the help of the gods, then we'll do it with loyalty!"

Palutena stared at them since they are very determined to help as this now involves them. She smiled at them warmly.

"I guess this concludes our meeting. Any questions?"

"I do." Belle raised her hand quickly, "What about the monsters?"

"That…will be explained in another time. You might want to look outside."

The girls looked at the open entrance of the temple and saw the beautiful sky going dark. At the same time, they saw the two angels receiving a sermon from the Goddess of Music.

Pit, while standing on the spot pretending to listen to Lyra's sermon, he eyed the human girls and his expression says help.

"Should we girls?" Celeste asked her new friends/team.

"We should. He saved our lives after all." Belle replied.

Palutena saw the girls walk out of the temple to greet the angels and Lyra. Dark Pit remained silent but Pit started a conversation with the human girls and Lyra, happy to see humans in Skyworld, introduced herself to the girls. Palutena smiled at the bond the humans are quickly gaining.

Unknown to them, the boys that saw the girls disappear back on Earth are still wondering what happened to them.

_With most of the details cleared  
A group is formed to help Earth regain peace  
What they don't know is that danger comes their way  
Will they ever make it through?_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. You guys won't rush me right? Anyways, I've been in the artsy mood lately and started to draw ALL the characters in my interpretation (Celeste's hair is a bit hard to pull off…I need to practice the afro on one character…Patricia's weird eye color which has an interesting story…Belle's short height…a character's blue-green eyes…)  
By the way, I'll be changing the order of the chapters and that means the order of the chapters in this version will be different from the first version since in the first version I do the order on who submitted me their Oc first ( With a few exceptions) but this time, I'll be more practical. So forgive me but this will help the story.  
Weather has been a STORM for me…  
So please read and review :D  
**_Chapter 5 – A Guardian's Start_


	6. A Guardian's Start

_Chapter 5 – A Guardian's Start_

_Wednesday…lunch time._

On this day, the talks of the incidents that happened last week are now just small talks as everyone wants to put water under the bridge. Right now, the lunch time of the 3rd and 4th year levels came and mostly, this is the best time to hang out with friends who are not in your class and/or complete any unfinished homework, which in most cases has been successful unless that homework is a project.

Belle, the Summoner, just finished her lunch with some of her classmates and she was planning after lunch to find the Virtuoso and the Fencer. Unnaturally, they are nowhere in sight today and she knows that also yesterday they are nowhere. She's in the hallway where only few students are right now.

"Ok, I know she is never absent but she has been absent for two days, which includes today!" Yelled a tall, blonde teen boy with gold eyes. Belle recognizes this boy as her classmate, Matthew Krivan.

"…"The boy Matthew is talking to remained silent, "Something's not right. I can't help but think that something bad has happened to her…Like what happened last week, when she disappeared with two other girls."

This caught Belle's attention, she almost never expected someone to discover that.

"One of them was a 4th year and one is…Belle! Oh there she is!" Matthew caught sight of the Summoner, who is distressed.

Sighting the short brunette, Matthew grabbed her by the arm and forced her to join the conversation.

"Ok Belle, speak up. What happened to you and the other girls last week?" Matthew began asking, "Just how did you three do that? How did you three appear again?"

"Matthew, stop." The boy with tanned color hair and blue green eyes said to him, "I've asked Patricia last Monday of that even last week. She said it's something personal and there's no way I'll force her to speak up about that. She's a horrible liar…in my point of view anyway, so I knew she sincerely wants to keep quiet about that."

"Argh…fine, I guess I was a bit too much on that. Sorry Belle." Matthew apologized.

"That's fine. But Patricia…right? She's been absent for two days?" Its Belle's turn to ask.

"Yeah." The boy with blue-green eyes replied, "I'm worried to death."

"_If that's the case, "_Belle thought, _"Then…Goddess of Light! Please help…us! My friends are missing, please help us find…my friends!"_

* * *

_Forest located at the north part of the city…4:10 pm (Forest of Illusions watch?v=TSk6WbYZ5fU)_

Unknown to the Summoner, since that moment she called help, Palutena already issued Pit in this search mission. Pit is searching around the forest, as this is the last location Palutena caught sight of both Celeste and Patricia.

"No good." The angel declared, "I'm going around in circles! I've been searching for anything for hours and nothing came up. What are we going to do?"

"Actually Pit, the point of you going around the forest is to send us any signal about anything, as the disappearance of the two girls is…unnatural. It's very difficult when I try finding them directly from Skyworld."Palutena replied.

"It's like a-"

"What are we doing here again?" He heard an unfamiliar voice, it made him alert that humans are nearby.

"Cause, we want to find Patricia right? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"…Alright I admit. I want to find her."

"That's the honest Kai I know. C'mon, let's continue."

Fearing that he would be discovered by the humans, he climbed up the nearest tree up to the top-most part. From the top, he saw two human boys walking past the tree he is on right now. Once they are out of sight, Pit breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pit? What are you doing up there?"

He looked down from the tree and he saw the Summoner looking at him from the ground. Pit felt more relieved as someone like Belle found him and not a human he didn't meet before.

"Get down from there!" She yelled, "My friends are in danger and yet, you're climbing trees?"

"S-sorry!" He yelled from the top. Slowly, he got down from the tree branch by branch. Once he's back on the ground, he faced Belle, who is looking distressed.

"The Goddess of Light told me to go to the forest. I was only expecting you a little. So, any leads?"

"Hold on a minute…"Palutena said then the surroundings got eerily quiet, "Pit, climb up the tree again, I think I detect something!"

"But I just got down!" Pit sighed, "Fine…"

Once again, he climbed up the same tree he just climbed up moments ago. This time, he looked around the area but one thing caught his attention, does a normal cave have some sort of weird purplish energy around it? No.

"There! That cave with the weird purple things!" Pit pointed to the direction of the cave. Belle saw him from the ground and looked at the direction Pit is pointing to. From her sight, the path to the cave seems…natural.

"Well then, let's go!"

Unknown to the angel and the Summoner, two boys are spying on them and they are hiding behind the trees that are currently near them. What they witnessed made them very curious…and puzzled.

"Did you see that Kai?!" Matthew whispered harshly, "They know where she is!"

"…I'm curious about that boy…those wings…are attached to him. Not by any fake materials and plastic surgery is out of the question. Is he really an angel?"

The boy named Kai became sad and hung his head low. Matthew saw this and decided to help his best friend.

"Angels are a symbol of hope. If angels do exist, then…Maria is in peace. I know you couldn't do anything else for her but…that necklace that she gave you…wearing that might make her even more happy."

Kai dug into his pocket and got a beautiful ruby necklace out, with the chain lace tangled in his left hand. He looked at it with sorrow, as it reminded him of a childhood friend who is long gone.

"I'm still debating on that." He replied, "But… please listen to me. Maria died because of another person who went out of control with his car. It was purely accident. I never wanted another friend of mine to die after what happened to Maria. We…need to help Belle and that angel…we have to rescue her."

Matthew smiled, "That's what we are going to do. Now come on! They already went to that direction!"

* * *

_Unknown facility…(Facility watch?v=fUXbSDadt2U&feature=relmfu)_

We then see Pit and Belle walking inside an area that resembles a facility, inside a long white and totally empty hallway with no signs of life whatsoever.

"I can detect magic from the purple mist outside. It might have something to do with attraction and on the other hand, another different type of magic is using a cave to cloak this facility."

"Attracting…Des that have something to do with the animals?" Belle commented but Pit got curious.

"Animals?"

"It's very rare for anyone to go to the forest because a lot of animals live there. From the cutest to the most dangerous animals, that's why no one visits the forest." Belle replied.

"This is bad…" Lyra commented.

"Whoa, whoa, stop!" Pit suddenly yelled. Despite not knowing why, Belle followed him to stop in her tracks.

In front of the duo are four paths. Two going right, one going straight and one going left. There are no wall maps or guide arrows.

"Uh Lady Palutena? Which way?" Pit asked his Goddess. The first few seconds are filled with silence.

"I can't tell…even my green arrows don't help here. Some magic is flowing all over this place…and the magic is the same type."

"We are going to have to split up." Pit declared, "I want the left path!"

"Hmph. Then I'm taking the farthest right path and then I'm going through the straight path if unsuccessful. Pit, you should go to the first right path if you are unsuccessful as well."

"Fine then. Let's go."

And so with the plan of splitting-up, they did split up with Belle running through the second right path and Pit going through left plan.

"Ok Palutena, are you REALLY not telling them that two human boys who have no business with the situation are following them?"Lyra asked all of a sudden.

"Of course I'm not telling them. That would ruin the fun right?" she replied childishly. Lyra sighed.

"…Two girls are kidnapped here and that's how you act?" Lyra pointed out to her but she hushed her down.

"Quiet. There they are, let's see what they will do."

The two boys who have been following Pit and Belle arrived at the four way split paths. Fortunately for them, they know which two paths the angel and the Summoner occupied.

"Ok, ok, which path are you taking?" Matthew asked out of the blue.

"Huh? We don't even know this area!" Kai argued but his friend remained stubborn.

"Look, you want to save her right? Then pick a path!"

With this, Kai thought hard on which path to take. The only thing in his mind right now is to pick one of the two paths that haven't been occupied yet.

"I'll take the first right path. You go straight." He declared.

_Belle's Path_

Like the hallway she passed through before, this hall is also long and totally blank but the difference is that this hallway is darker in light.

Prior to advancing through this path, Belle summoned two Puppets from a game that involves the color of twilight. Despite being noticeably disturbed by the appearance of her wooden summons, she just shrugged it off and continued running forward.

Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere are the Monoeyes of the Underworld Army. Thinking that these are the enemies that Palutena didn't explain to the girls before, she ordered the Puppets to attack the Monoeyes.

With some difficulty, the Puppets defeated the Monoeyes using scratches and claw attacks.

"Hey, who's there?" A voice yelled. Belle can recognize the voice.

With relief, Belle ran forward as quickly as possible further through the hallway. Who she saw is someone she expected, Celeste is running opposite of Belle's direction, holding her sword in her left hand. Celeste is wearing her school uniform, meaning that she has been taken here either after school ended last Monday or before school started yesterday.

"Belle! Oh I'm so glad to see you!"

"Celeste! Glad to see that you're ok! In fact, you look like you've been ignored here…"

Celeste looks like nothing has been done to her, like she was ignored throughout her whole time here.

"They haven't done anything to me, in fact, I've only woken up!" Celeste said, "I felt like I've had a long sleep because I only woke up 1 hour ago! What day is it today?"

"Today is Wednesday. You've slept through yesterday and you only woke up now? Just…what happened?" Belle got curious as to what really is going on.

"Ok, yesterday to put it, I was just walking to school. However, I felt like a small needle struck me at my arm then I passed out."

"Were you alone?" Belle asked and Celeste nodded.

"Not a single soul around me before that happened. When I woke up, I was trapped in what looks like, a bloody hospital room. I managed to break the lock using my sword and kill these monsters that stood in my way. Then you came and…you know the rest. Now then, let's get out of here!"

"Not so fast, Patricia is still trapped in here and Pit is here, looking through another hall."

"Well then," Celeste twisted her left wrist, "Let's go! This mission has gotten serious now!"

_Matthew's Path._

Unexpectedly for him, the straight path he took is actually a hall with rooms with displays. What are inside these rooms are animals and they are captive inside these rooms. Matthew knows that these animals are the inhabitants of this forest.

"_Now that I think about it, I haven't seen a single animal out in the forest…they were taken here? Just what do they want with the animals?"_

"Don't worry; I'll get you all out of here." He whispered.

He continued to run further in hopes of finding anything that can free the animals. He kept thinking on why the animals are taken here in the first place. However to his disappointment, the girl he is looking for is not here.

He reached a dead end of the hall but to his delight, he saw a switch facing downwards. Thinking that the switch will free the animals, he went forward to the switch but stopped immediately to see the underworld Snowman sitting on a chair, sleeping.

"_Just what the heck is that thing?"_

He started to tiptoe to not wake up the Snowman but what he did not expect is that the monster woke up the moment Matthew took a few steps. He stopped one he saw the awakened monster and it looks pretty angry.

"…! Puppets, attack now!" He heard a familiar voice.

Next, two Puppets flew past him and slashed the Snowman but with relative ease, the Ice monster killed the two Puppets. Celeste then jumped into the action and slashed the Snowman in oblivion with ease since the Puppets weakened it. After the monster was destroyed, Belle ran to Celeste, who is near Matthew.

"Ok Matthew, you've got only a few seconds to explain to me why-" Belle got angry at his appearance here in all places.

"Look, We were in the forest to look for Patricia, since Kai was worried about her. Then we saw you and that…angel there and decided to follow you two. We both went our separate ways and when I came here, these animals were trapped…the animals! Wait a moment."

Once he flipped the switch upwards, the glass displays slide open and the animals in captive ran away from the hall, going to the exit.

"Just what do they want with the animals? Whoever is doing this will seriously pay." Celeste became angry, "Let's find the culprit."

"I'm coming, and after this whole thing is over, an explanation on EVERYTHING please?" Matthew asked and the girls sighed.

_Kai's Path_

This boy is named Kai Elliot; he is a tanned blonde teen with blue-green eyes, 5'3 in height and a Japanese-American. He is 15 years old and a 3rd year.

He is running as quickly as he can to find his friend, who went missing. He arrived at the end of the path to find only a single door. He peaked through the window to see a room with a resemblance to a hospital room and lying on the bed of the room is the girl Kai has been worried over for the whole day, Patricia.

He tried to open the door but unfortunately for him, it is locked.

"Hey." He heard a voice from behind. He turned around to see a person cloaked in a full body white robe and because of the hood; he can't see the face of the cloaked person.

"That necklace of yours…" The cloaked figure said, "It might save your friend's life."

"How did you-"

"Shut up. Just take my word."

Kai felt a strong wind to his face and it blocked his vision. Once the wind stopped, he opened his eyes to see the figure gone.

Listening to the words the figure said to him, he took out his ruby necklace once more and looked at it.

"_Should I…? If he is right, then…I'm sorry Maria, but I want to protect others."_

He wore the necklace around his neck and he felt a hard thump in his heart. His eyes became blank, as he is now in a trance. Once he blinked, he snapped out of his trance.

"_What was that? For a moment there, I saw this shining warm light around total darkness…"_

Suddenly, a single Boom Stomper appeared. Seeing how large this monster is, it intimidated Kai. However, he only got angry at seeing his friend captive inside the hospital room.

Unconsciously, he waved his right hand at the top and the hanging lamppost above the enemy dropped down, as if controlled by psychic abilities. The strong impact of the hanging lamppost made the Boom Stomper lose its balance. As if flying, Kai _flew_ to the right with his feet landing and the Boom Stomper fell down on the door, destroying the door along with itself.

With the enemy gone and the door destroyed, he wasted no time going inside the hospital room. He ran to the slumbering girl on the bed.

"Please wake up…Patricia, I'm here…please wake up!"

Unfortunately, she won't wake up.

"She'll wake up in a few minutes." He heard a woman's voice inside his head, "I never expected you to find an Item of Light in your possession this whole time."

"Wh-who are you?" He became panicked.

"My name is Palutena, the Goddess of Light. Let's get to what's first, you have abilities now, use them."

"Is there anything else I need to do?" he's a smart kid, thinking that there's more than this.

"You can help my angel captain, he ran to the left path. That is, if you want to."

"Please help him." The voice he wanted to hear said.

Kai sparked up and turned to Patricia, who has woken up.

"Patricia! I-I'm so glad…that your safe!" Kai became sentimental.

"I'm sorry…I don't want you in danger…"

"Are you kidding? This is alright with me! I'm with you no matter what! Now then, let's help that angel. Afterwards…maybe an explanation?"

_Pit's Path_

Unlike the other paths, this one is unusually long and filled with more enemies. Since he already progressed through majority of the hall, he killed the enemies that stood in his way with his bow, and most of the enemies are a mix f the Aurum and the Underworld Army.

"Um Lady Palutena? The Underworld Army, the Forces of Nature and the Aurum…What are they doing?" He got curious about the mix-up of his past enemies.

"I don't know but something is not right about them. I'm not just talking about their souls; I'm also talking about the fact that they are attacking you guys and not attacking each other."

"So what? Are they just some really well-made copies of them?" He theorized.

"That…is a good theory." Palutena became surprised that he of all people made that theory up but she wanted to hide her shock from him, "I'll look it up."

Pit stopped running because in front of him, is a single white door and standing next to it is, surprisingly, a Drink of the Gods.

"I thought you might be tired, so I brought that drink down." Palutena explained.

"Aw, thanks Lady Palutena!"

He grabbed the Drink of the Gods from the ground and drank it quickly, restoring his health and strength to the fullest. Once he finished, the jar disappeared and Pit wiped his mouth.

"Alright, I'm ready but what about Belle?"

"She found Celeste and…remember the two human boys you tried to hide from? Well, they discovered one of them, who freed the captive animals in this facility…or hospital and the other boy found Patricia and to my shock, that boy unlocked the powers of an item of Light." Pit listened to the facts that he never knew and some he knew.

"Wait, Celeste? Is that the name of that tall girl?"

"Yeah, when she was in Skyworld, I took the liberty to check her soul."

"Also, what animals?" He continued asking.

"For some reason, the animals are taken here because the mist from outside attracted them. Belle, Celeste and the human boy, not the one with the Item of Light, rescued the animals."

"Ok, time to find the culprit." Pit settled.

He opened the door and ran inside to discover a large room with the appearance of an experiment facility. At the sides of this creepy room, there are see-through domes and in some of the domes, there are animals in captive with a weak appearance, like they had their energy drained.

The middle of the room is as empty as the hallways of this wretched place. The only thing that is here is one person, a teen, along with a few wooden crates. His red hair is like crimson flames with the hair covering his right side of the face. His visible eye is blue-green and stands at 6 feet. Wearing a dark green shirt with brown pants and boots, he looks like a normal teenage but looks can be deceiving.

"So, you are the one stirring up everything huh?" The teen said to Pit.

"Just what are you doing? Look at the animals!" Pit yelled, pointing to the weak animals inside the domes.

"Like I'd tell you. It's also a shame that I couldn't use a human experiment, those two girls would have work but…the sleeping needles that someone gave me worked a bit too well. Oh well, serves them right for trying to oppose that someone."

"Who?"

"Like I said, like I'd tell you." The teen got out a dagger, looking ready to kill anything, "What do we say to a game. It's very simple, a cliché even. If you can stop my plans, I'll stop and if I defeat you, I'll use you as an experiment. How's that?"

(Last Hunter watch?v=U9ByEq89ydo)

Pit nodded without a second thought to the "Game" that has been proposed. With the battle already starting, the red head unnatural sped against Pit in a feat that no human can cover but he fortunately blocked the incoming attack and started a melee blade part of the battle, with both of them deflecting that attacks.

"You're not bad." Pit commented.

"You yourself too. However, nothing can stop me from my goal."

Their battle has got them moving in their feat, soon they started to slash the domes that held the weak animals but they did not destroy the domes, meaning that something else must be done to open them.

Suddenly, a wooden crate from the area launched itself towards the red-head but he dodged the crate. Pit got surprised from the sudden flying crate and faced the door. He saw the two boys he unsuccessfully hid from before in the forest, Kai and Matthew.

"I may not know who you are." Kai yelled, "But a voice of a woman and a close friend of mine told me to help you, so I'm helping!"

"While we were running here, we ran into these…monsters of all kinds. The girls are holding them off." Matthew added.

"Hmph. If you two are done talking, let's make things a bit more challenging." The slightly ignored teen with the dagger became slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, behind the red-head are two Skuttler Mages. This reminded Pit of a past battle with a Dark Lord who also summoned two enemies of the same Skuttler class.

"Matthew, stay back."

Kai jumped in into the battle area and using his new found abilities, he used psychic to lift up the crates and launched them at the enemies. While he is busy throwing crates at the mages, Pit is locked in a fierce blade battle with the teen boy with a half-concealed face.

Matthew noticed something while standing at the side lines of the battle; he saw an odd red circular pattern on the ceiling of this room. It pretty much stood out from the main theme of this corrupted room.

"Up there! Look at the celling!" Matthew yelled, pointing to the red circle. Kai looked up and definitely saw the red circle on the celling.

"It might be a switch…" Kai muttered, thinking of the trapped animals inside the domes.

Pit also looked up while continuing the battle and knowing how Kai is busy destroying the re-appearing Skuttler Mages, it's up to him to find out what that circle does.

"Hey you! Stop focusing on the Skuttler Mages and start helping me!" Pit yelled to Kai. Kai did nothing but nod as he knew that the Skuttler Mages kept re-appearing every time they are destroyed. Matthew decided to do a little helping in his part by grabbing the attention of the mages.

"It's obvious." Palutena said, "That is a switch. Hit it and the animals all go free."

"Well said, Goddess." The red-head said, shocking Pit as he can hear his Patron Goddess, "Never underestimate the power of the gods…let alone the wisdom and power of Palutena, the Goddess of Light."

"You…can hear me? You're not a regular human are you?" Palutena became a bit scared about the teen.

"…I'm not a human." He angrily replied.

With this, the red-head started to go harder and go all out against Pit, who is taken aback by the sudden anger of this dagger wielding boy. Since Pit has no time to convert back to range because of the flurry of attacks he is receiving. Kai used his psychic abilities to lift one crate and launch it to the red circle on the celling but even if the crate hit the circle, nothing will happen. Matthew saw this and made a quick thought.

"Are blades the only thing that can work right now?" Matthew wondered. Pit heard this and tried to think of a plan to hit the switch.

He then also attacked back to the teen, which also blocked the angel's attacks. Successfully, Pit delivered a slash that threw the dagger the teen was holding up to the air. Unfortunately, the dagger swayed away from the path to the switch. With little time, Kai unconsciously swayed his left hand in the air and the dagger then aimed itself at the switch. The dagger eventually hit the circle, which mysteriously disappeared.

The animals then became free from captive as the domes disappeared out of thin air. The dagger stuck on the ceiling then dropped down, the red head caught the dagger by the handle.

"You win this game." He bluntly said, "See you next time, angel."

(Music stop)

A pure black spotlight covered him and the black spotlight disappeared along with the teen himself.

Pit, Kai and Matthew got relaxed at how everything that happened today is over. The door opened and the three girls entered the room, with injuries evident.

"You guys did it!" Celeste yelled, "Finally…we can rest. Well…I've rested for a whole day and a half…"

"Me too…" Patricia added, "But…" Before she can continue, the animals left in the room ran out of the opened door. They are running back to their homes in the forest.

"I'm worried. I've been missing for a day and a half. My brother won't like this; I just hope he won't tell mom and dad that I'm missing…" Patricia worried about how her absence will cause her big trouble.

"Gah!" Belle exclaimed, "We've also been here for so long…my parents won't like this! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

"Now that you say it Belle, my folks won't be happy that I haven't come home yet."

Celeste, Belle and Matthew became scared and worried at how their long absence will earn them big trouble from their families.

"Um…Patricia? Are you ok? You three got injured." Kai noticed the injuries the girls received.

"Oh this? We're not that experienced enough with our Items of Light, sure we killed those monsters but those monsters also place hits on us. Oh that reminds me, the explanation…"

"That's right! We need to explain everything to the two boys!" Lyra yelled.

"Well then," Palutena said, "I'll be the one explaining. Also Pit, you might want to rest after the events today, you must be dead tired."

"You said it Lady Palutena!" Pit stretched his arms, "I'm dead tired…especially after that fight with that…boy."

"Well then, let's get you ALL to Skyworld."

* * *

_Skyworld…Inside Palutena's temple 7:00pm_

Inside the holy temple of the Goddess of Light herself, the two boys are standing at a distance before Palutena, who is standing in front of her throne. The Goddess of Music, Lyra, is talking to the girls about the event today along with tending to their injuries. Pit is seen standing next to Palutena. Time already passed and Palutena already explained the situation to the two boys.

"So let me get this straight, there's this something…or someone…who is trying to target us humans and the gods and that angel couldn't do anything because of the humans' declining faith?" Matthew recapped a summary of Palutena's explanation.

"I have a name you know!" Pit crossed his arms, "My name is Pit, captain of the army and servant of the Goddess of Light."

"And this necklace of mine…" Kai touched his ruby necklace, "Is one of the many Items of Light scattered around the world…"

"Like I said before, they grant abilities and feats no human can naturally obtain. Looks like yours turned you into a psychic." Palutena said.

"And when I want to call help from you, I can just call your help and my call will allow you guys to communicate and make contact to Earth again?" Kai recapped the info exclusively given to him for his use.

"Yes and not only you, but those girls too. Also, even if you don't call for help, you can communicate with either me, Lyra or Pit through your thoughts but that does not fit the requirements of us touching Earth."

"So about me…what are you going to do with me? I really have no business with this, nor do I have these…Items." Matthew asked. Palutena smiled at him.

"You are Kai's best friend right? Keeping secrets from best friends is a bad thing, so I'll let you regain your memory and who knows? Maybe you can support the group with your knowledge alone."

"Ack!" Celeste got reminded, "That's right! I forgot this, I never told you guys my name! My name is Celeste Ariam, sorry I didn't tell my name during that day, I'm still not convinced about this whole thing but now that I've experienced more of it, you guys gained my trust."

"That's alright, Celeste." Palutena smiled at her, "I understand your decisions."

"Thank you." Celeste became relieved.

"So…Kai, what do you want to do now? You have a decision to continue living your normal life…or to help us solve this mystery but that would risk your life…what do you choose?" Palutena asked.

Kai began thinking because his decision will impact his life from now on. He looked at the girls, who are looking back at him, waiting for a response but then once he faced Patricia, he remembered what he said to her.

"_I'm with you no matter what…that's what I said to you Patricia. I'm going to hold on to that."_

"I want to help." He sincerely told the angel and the Goddess, "These incidents have to stop; they are putting the whole world at risk. Also, I said to a friend that I'm with her no matter what…" He faced Patricia, who is smiling at him calmly, "And that's what I'm going to do."

"Then welcome to the group!" Belle exclaimed her happiness of having another member to the group.

"Glad to have more help on our side." Celeste commented, "If you two ever need any support, help, anything at all, just ask away to me!"

"Thanks!" Matthew yelled, "Even though most of the time I'll be useless to you guys, you have my support."

"I'll do my best to do my part." Kai spoke in a low voice.

"Thanks…Kai…for helping us." Patricia muttered.

The girls, with their injuries healed, ran up to the two boys in front of Palutena, who has an announcement.

"Ok, I've managed to alter the memories of your families so once you guys go back to your homes; everything will be like nothing happened. Outside the temple is a single gate that will direct each one of you to your homes." Palutena explained.

"So goodnight guys!" Pit optimistically said to the group.

"Stay in good shape ok?" Lyra continued.

Belle and Celeste are the first to walk out of the temple. Matthew continued after them and the three disappeared through the door outside.

"You go first." Kai became a gentleman but Patricia insisted that he go first.

"No, you go. I'm always last anyway." She said.

"It's only because of your surname that you're always last. Zamora…it really placed you at last huh? But let's go through…together."

The both of them walked side by side to the exit of the temple. They then disappeared through the door outside.

"So Lady Palutena, with more help from the humans, we'll surely solve the mystery in no time!" Pit yelled.

"Yeah! I mean, we need the help we can get and the way those humans agreed to help us is just perfect!" Lyra added.

"But…" Palutena crossed her arms, "The more we find out about this mystery, the more dangerous and complex it becomes. I'll look up about the events today…maybe tomorrow."

* * *

_Forest._

Standing on the tallest tree in the forest outside of the city is the same white cloaked figure that helped Kai unlock his abilities and potential. The figure is looking up the starry sky, filled with countless beautiful stars of the night.

"_Did I do the right thing? I hate them…but at the same time, I must help the group, especially that angel."_

The figure jumped down from the tall tree and landed on the ground on his feet like a cat.

"_I'll just see where they end up."_

_With the group growing  
The situation became only a little bearable  
The mystery became more dangerous and complicated  
Yet hope is still growing._

**I have an explanation. First of all, I had a terribly high fever that kept me in bed all day but it's gone now. However, what followed is the terrible storm that cut off the power and the internet for a whole week, not allowing me to continue writing my story.  
I blame the weather; it made me miss all the new Vocaloid songs that came out in Nicovideo …  
Also, I made a few versions of this very chapter but those versions are…swaying away from the main point.  
**_Chapter 6 – A Knight's Start_


	7. A Knight's Start

_Chapter 6 – A Knight's Start_

_Friday, 4:15 pm School Roof (Lazy Afternoons watch?v=1lBPvfUuL54)  
_

At this time of the day, the color of the sky gives off a beautiful effect on the whole school area and as a result, the students think of the school as an after-school hangout place. In the roof of the school where no one is allowed to go to due to safety concerns, two girls are occupying this area. The Fencer, Celeste, summoned her sword and began practicing sword techniques with the air. The Virtuoso, Patricia, is sitting on the edge of the building, watching Celeste practice her sword techniques while listening to her Itouch with only the right earphone occupied. They have been here for 15 minutes and Celeste has been in a bad mood for the whole 15 minutes.

"Stupid enemies…kidnapping us and placed us to sleep for a day and a half…!" Celeste grunted as she is mad at the events last Wednesday.

"I'm not pleased about that it either…taking the role of serving the Goddess is very dicey." Patricia admitted.

"I know it's placing us at risk but if we don't do it, then who will? The Goddess said that the humans of the past who found these Items got corrupted by the power they gained."

"Won't that happen to us too? If we take too much vanity and egoistic desire about the power these Items grant us, then we are no different than those tainted humans. Hehehe, listen to me, I sound like I'm not a human at all." Patricia giggled like an innocent child. Celeste reacted odd about this without straying away her focus on her sword.

"You are an odd girl. However, why can't you be more…yourself when you are in class?" Celeste asked her but the Virtuoso strayed away her sight from the sword wielding girl.

"It's personal. I would appreciate it if you refrain from asking me about anything personal."

The way Patricia became melancholic made Celeste a bit sad too. No one wants their personal secrets to be exposed right?

"Fine. If it means that much to you." Celeste smiled at her and Patricia looked back at Celeste while smiling.

"My sincerest thank you. Also, I'm wondering about your sword techniques…did you by any chance learn those techniques before gaining that Item of Light?" Patricia curiously asked.

"Yeah, I've been practicing sword techniques along with archery skills. You can say that my abilities gave me only slight power boost, as my training with a sword and bow are my real skills."

"Impressive. It must be a benefit to learn skills ahead of time." Said the impressed girl with odd eyes.

"Oh yeah, if it doesn't mean anything to you, what's up with your eyes? I doubt they are natural."

Patricia became strangely panicked at the mention of her odd-colored eyes. Almost as if she can't think of anything to say.

"I have no idea how my eyes became like this!" Patricia became more panicked, "The doctor said that this is permanent and not caused by any gene-defects or any damages before I was born. I can't remember how I got this kind of…damaged eyes. The one thing I'm thankful for is that I'm not blind. My brother and my mother have beautiful bright blue eyes while my father has blue-green eyes while I get these abnormal eyes."

"_I guess that was a bit too sensitive for her…"_

"Oh…really? Well then, sorry for me asking about that." Celeste apologized, "Also, another thing, are you a pianist?" After she asked this, she made her sword disappear out of thin air.

This question also made Patricia panicked all because of being the coward she is but she decided to answer.

"Yes, I am a pianist. It must be obvious after my showcase of my abilities during the first time we met and last Wednesday. However, I don't like revealing this because I don't like gaining too much attention, as I'm…really a piano and voice prodigy." Patricia said, removing her right earphone.

"Celeste? What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar voice flowed through to the girls. They faced the source of the voice to see the boy Celeste is awfully familiar with.

This boy is tall,5'9 to be exact, a sandy blonde teen with clear blue eyes and since his necktie color is the same color as Celeste's ribbon, he is a 4th year student. His name is Saber Lufaine, a 16 year old boy in Celeste's class.

"Oh! Saber! How come you are up here?" Celeste ran up to him, apparently happy to see him.

"I heard your voice when I was walking by. I thought you already went home." Saber said.

"Nope, I just went up here once I heard that a friend of mine is up here alone." Celeste partially lied, what she said is true but she did not mention her sword practice.

At her mention, Patricia became shy at the sight of Celeste's friend, refusing to look eye to eye to him.

"Yeah, that shy girl looking away from us is that friend of mine. Her name is Patricia. Patricia, this is Saber, he's my classmate."

Saber also became shy since he does not really know about Celeste's 3rd year friend. Patricia then stood up and placed her itouch in her bag.

"Um…I think I'll be going home now. It's also nice to meet you Saber." She bowed down like a Japanese girl, "Take care."

She fast walked to the door of the rooftop and went out of sight. Celeste smiled at how shy her friends are.

"You both are shy…but she's a very sweet girl once you get to know her. Now that you are with me, why don't we hang out a bit? Today is a Friday after all!"

* * *

_Skyworld…_

In the holy place of light, Skyworld, is a simple and somewhat boring afternoon like what the humans on the ground experience. Inside the temple, Pit is watching the Reflecting pool show events and pictures of Earth like a TV screen implanted in water.

With nothing to do and in such a boring time too, he just yawned hard like any normal human boy.

"Bored? Ugh, tell me about it." He heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance, "With that loud Goddess of Nature out of my wings for a while, the results weren't what I expected…it became boring there for the whole day."

Standing inside the temple just after the entrance is Pit's dark winged rival, Dark Pit or "Pittoo" as both Palutena and Pit would say as this red eyed angel does not have a true name. He walked in further inside the temple until he got close to his white-winged counterpart.

"What are you doing here?" Pit got curious as to why his dark counterpart visited Skyworld.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms, "Use common sense for a change, I'm here because I'm bored with a capital b."

"Can't you…uh, never mind. I'M bored with the whole word capitalized! With both Lady Palutena and Lyra gone to visit…Mount Olympus, do you know how boring training became?!" Pit suddenly got another thought, "How did you get here anyway if Viridi isn't available?"

"Viridi can't really trust any of us to look after her domain, Arlon did it once and he made the whole place like a fancy moon city, nobody can trust Cragalanche and don't even get me started with Phosphora, she made the whole place like a cloud filled with thunder and lightning once. Of course I don't want to follow Viridi yet so who did she get? She got that physically old god to look after the domain. I think his name was Dyntos?"

Pit still remembered Dyntos as he was the one who crafted the Three Sacred Treasures and the Great Sacred Treasures. Both treasures have been destroyed by Hades. Pit scratched his head since the treasures were destroyed in his possession.

"Yeah, Dyntos, the God of Forge…wait, I thought all gods are supposed to go to Mount Olympus."

"Dyntos denied the invitation and for what reason, I don't know." Dark Pit shrugged and then he saw the Reflecting Pool reflecting images of Shizen, "I told him that I wanted to visit Skyworld so he lent me his Power of Flight and…of course only for 5 minutes."

"Sigh…anyways, while you were relaxing, I had to get sucked into progressing hard battles on Earth. It's so odd, in my first mission in a very long while the enemies are really weak and from that to now, they became a lot harder than I expected and in such quick time too."

"Viridi gave me the note about that. Sounds like you need…more help and to me, this sounds like a long-term mystery."

"That's where the humans take place. If you haven't heard yet, we have 4 humans who used the powers they gained from the Items to call us and all of them agreed to help us."

"Let's hope they won't go…crazy." Dark Pit said, "We have a LOT of cases where the humans of the past got corrupted by the items. I remember one…Caligula was it?"

"You mean that human Roman emperor? Yeah…uh, what did he do again?" Pit smiled sheepishly.

"He became an insane tyrant since he is given the ability to have enhanced leadership skills but he overused it and pretty soon, he became corrupted, along with the Item of Light. I mean, who gives a HORSE out of all things a political position?!" Dark Pit became unusually annoyed and angry.

"What about Nero?" Pit started, "He is another emperor with the ability to control fire and poison to a strong extent. He ended up abusing it to cause the Great Fire of Rome to kill the people who are in that one religion he hates. In fact, his hatred was so strong, he also used his poison ability to kill the people and once he lost his nerves by the thought of being killed and humiliated, he used his poison ability to make a poison tonic and killed himself."

"Ah geez…" Dark Pit sighed, "Let's hope that this generation won't end up being insane in a stupid way."

"Hey you whipper-snappers! Look at the pool!"

The angels heard the voice of the Forge God from nowhere. Listening to him, they took a peek at the Reflecting Pool and saw the image of Dyntos in Viridi's Domain. He looks pretty natural by the memories of the angels.

"Oh! L-lord Dyntos!" Pit said, "How nice to hear from you again!"

"At least you learned manners this time…" Dyntos sighed, "Anyways, I just called to inform you two that when a mission from those…Radiant human kids, I'll be ready to grant the Power of Flight to only one of you."

* * *

_6:00 pm Shizen…Shopping Street. (Music stop)  
_

The boy that Celeste hang out with earlier, Saber, is walking alone through the street. Celeste already went home but Saber couldn't really relax for some reason which is why he is still not at home.

"_Oh Celeste…are you by any chance hiding something? It's really sudden that you became friends with a few of the 3__rd__ years and you never really gave me a reason no matter how many times I asked why. Is there something going on?"_ Saber sighed.

Just then, a white cat is standing right before Saber's feet, making him stop in his tracks. The cat kept meowing at him in a cute way.

"What a cute little neko…" Saber bent down to the cat, "As a cat, all you do is walk around, eat and sleep; hardly worrying about anything serious…I'm a bit envious."

He noticed something behind the cat's legs, placed on the ground. It's a small knife with a gold pattern designed handle inside a brown sheath with a holder. Saber looked puzzled.

"A knife? Behind this cute cat?"

The cat made the meow sound again. This time, Saber petted the cat's head and it purred but once he withdrew his hand, the cat looked at him with a satisfied face and ran off past him.

"Weird cat…I wonder who the owner is?"

He reverted back his attention to the small knife he saw. He picked up the sheathed knife and with his right hand, he removed the sword from the sheath and the appearance of the blade is magnificent in blades, and shiny in unknown metal.

However, something he did not expect happened. He felt a hard thump in his heart, He entered in a trance, and his eyes are blank. Once he blinked hard, he returned back to reality.

"_It was so dark…but this light I saw…the only warmth I had then…"_

Not really knowing what to do next, he sheathed the knife and attached it to his belt. Since nightfall is coming very quickly, he decided to go home, with his thoughts of what happened earlier occupying his mind.

Then as he walked through the sidewalk, a shop display caught his attention, a tv showcase showing the news. What he saw in the news is also what he heard yesterday.

The news consists of the cases of a number of people in a coma, the same day a mysterious moving circus is moving around Germany. Thinking that the people in a coma and the circus must have a connection, he got more curious about this.

In that moment, the sheathed knife glowed in a bright white radiance. During the duration of the glow, Saber noticed that his body is growing transparent. Soon, he wanted help as he has no idea what is going on and he shouted help before he disappeared but his call became heard from no one.

* * *

_Skyworld_

Even at this time, Dark Pit is still staying in Skyworld. The only thing he has done so far is to listen to the info that both Pit and Dyntos had about the group of humans and their abilities.

"I noticed something." Dark Pit discovered, "That girl with those unnatural eyes, Patricia, she received her Item from an alley because she wanted to go home ignoring a kidnapping case in the city. Belle, that short brunette, she got hers when she is trying to do something to relieve herself from being bored of doing nothing outside. That sword wielding one, Celeste, she got hers when she is trying to find something to do since she already finished her tasks. The human boy with psychic abilities, Kai, you say that he has one in his possession this whole time and from desperation to save a friend, he wore it and discovered his powers? All of them discovered those Items through their wants at that time."

"Now that you say it, you are right…" Pit got into his thinking face, "Let's see if there is someone who will break that kind of streak."

Dyntos then got a shocked face, catching the attention of the angels.

"You two! Look!"

They looked at the pool to see the image of a purple and white circus tent instead of Dyntos' image. The signboard next to the tent has the words "Circus Ludus"

"A circus huh? Well, from what I can see here, a tall boy called help and he is standing in front of the entrance." Dyntos gave the briefing, "So which one of you will depart for Germany?"

"Shotgun." Dark Pit declared, "I'm bored out of my wings. Just let me do anything that will take up the time."

"I could also use a break…" Pit became relieved to receive a break.

_Germany, circus tent in an unknown area…(Circus Park watch?v=erUgBh6fIPg)  
_

Saber is staring up at the tent that he first saw when he arrived here by disappearing. He read the signboard next to it to see the name of the circus. The sky above him is as dark as a black cat and it can be presumed that the time in Germany is near or somewhat near the darkest time, midnight.

"Circus Ludus?" He muttered.

He took a peek inside the tent to see what a regular circus has, a big circular arena with the tightropes, balls and cages but the atmosphere is certainly different. Standing in the middle of the stage is a man wearing white pants, a red jacket and a big black top hat, the clothes of a ringmaster. His body build is that of a very tall and thin man with simple orange hair. His face has a long nose and black eyes.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Another spectacular performance earlier tonight! The crowds' faces have been wild! Such brilliance! I should move on to Switzerland! It shouldn't be so hard, as I can just drive through the border! Ahahahahahahahahaha! My master will be so happy!"

Saber reacted strangely about the man's apparent behavior.

"Just listen to the crowd as I announce my name! Hello everybody! Who am I? I'm a mystery! I'm known simply as the Ringmaster! Now please enjoy the show! Ahahahaha! Just listen to the cheers! The more they enjoy the show…the more ENERGY I steal from them!" Saber got shocked hearing that.

"_This guy is off his head, I should leave…"_

"Oh? I sense the presence of a person! A person who has been listening to me this whole time!"

Saber became scared at being discovered by this crazy Ringmaster. The Ringmaster then suddenly appeared in front of Saber, grabbed the school jacket he is wearing and dragged him inside the circus. They stopped at the center.

"Such a naughty boy you are! Discovering my plans of pleasing my master! I bet you want some _fun _right? Well you got it! I'll give the fun myself as a special edition! What's the fun? You're _BLOOD!_"

The Ringmaster held Saber's neck tightly and in his right hand is a simple dagger, waiting to be sprinkled with blood.

"Get ready because this is the _true fun _of the circus! A blood show!"

Suddenly, a bright arrow shot the Ringmaster's hand, dropping his dagger to the ground. They faced the source of the arrow, the angel with red eyes and dark wings holding the weapon named Silver Bow. This angel is Dark Pit.

"Huh, killing to cause fun. What a psycho." Dark Pit said to the Ringmaster.

"Oh my, one of the two angels my master _despises._ Maybe I'll please him with beating up the angel or better yet, inflict the _fun _on you with your own angelic blood!"

Soon, figures with the color of shadows sprouted up from the ground, in the image of the Ringmaster. All of the shadows look menacing and threatening.

"These clones of mine take care of performing all the acts of this circus. Not one of them disobeys my commands! Now then, inflict the FUN on the angel!"

The army of the Ringmaster's clones started to charge against Dark Pit with the murderous intention of filling the circus with the "fun" the Ringmaster calls, blood. Dark Pit slashed the clones either by one or by two but no matter how many times he killed the cones, they just came back.

Saber is still in the grip of the Ringmaster but his right hand is holding the handle of the dagger. He got out the dagger and in a burst of strength, he got released from the grip. He then pointed the point of the dagger to the Ringmaster.

"What if I will be the one to inflict the fun on you? You placed a lot of people in a coma and your psycho ways made you enjoy it with the circus acts."

"Just try boy! I would LOVE a twist! Well, the twist is on YOU!"

In a moment, the clones that Dark Pit has been dealing with started to attack Saber. With the growing danger, the dagger glowed in a bright light and the form became longer. The bright light died down and the knife transformed into a sword fit for a Knight.

Since Saber has past experience with sword fighting, he incorporated those skills here and killed a few of the murderous clones.

Dark Pit saw this as an opportunity to get up close with the Ringmaster personally. He ran quickly through the shadow clone crowd to where the Ringmaster is standing, the middle of the circus.

"Just what's wrong with your head?" Dark Pit readied his bow for melee.

"Nothing! I'm in such a joyous mood! However, you two are destroying EVERYTHING here! You know what that makes me feel? Outrageous! Furious! I might as well grant the _fun _on you right now, angel!

Hidden from the sleeves of the psychotic Ringmaster, two blades are sticking out with blood stains over them.

"If I take your LIFE then maybe my master will be BLISSFUL!" The Ringmaster laughed chaotically.

"That won't happen because I WILL make sure that the _fun_ is on you!"

Dark Pit charged towards the Ringmaster with his blades ready to inflict pain on him but the Ringmaster made unusual movements at blocked the charge with a clever and unexpected blade attack, clashing the weapons of the crazy man and the dark angel.

Dark Pit jumped back and shot a quick arrow at him but the blades of the Ringmaster stopped the bow. Melee is the only option now but the movements of the Ringmaster made it really hard to inflict damage on him.

Suddenly, Saber ran past Dark Pit from behind and made an attempt the slash the Ringmaster with the sword but almost as if expecting it, The Ringmaster blocked the attack and pushed the boy back, making his feet slide on the ground and stopping near Dark Pit.

"This is not good." Dark Pit declared, "He can read us like a book!"

"But like a book, you can only read one book at one time. Reading two books at the same time would be very hard to do…"Saber said.

Looking at each other, they both knew that there was an obvious solution within that brief conversation.

They both charged at the same time towards the Ringmaster before the shadow clones can even get to them. This is something the Ringmaster wasn't prepared for; he was used to focusing on one thing first. The job of a regular Ringmaster is to direct the attention of the audience to the current performance but when two performances happen at the same time, people will get confused on what they should look at and the Ringmaster will also get confused on what to focus on first. This is the weak spot. Teamwork is the key.

Unable to read the duo's different fighting styles and timing, the Ringmaster became overwhelmed for the first time. In a capricious moment, the duo stabbed their blades through the Ringmaster's chest, bleeding non-stop.

"I-is t-this fun I wanted? NO!" The Ringmaster yelled in agony.

"Unfortunately, that is the _fun_ you have been trying to inflict on us." Saber calmly said to him, "It's something no one wants to experience."

"So until you understand what your _true fun_ is…" Dark Pit made a thumb down with his left, bloodied hand, "Go to hell."

The Ringmaster is engulfed with black flames and in the explosion of the flames, disappeared. The shadow clones vanished out of thin air.

"You…who in the world are you?" Saber asked the dark angel, who turned his head away from him.

"…Just call me Dark Pit."

"Well then Dark Pit, Thank you. Well, if you weren't there, I would have been dead from the start. Also, if you never came, then the victims of this circus will never recover."

This got Dark Pit curious, "Victims? I thought this only started."

"No, it started yesterday. A big number of people yesterday fell in a coma and I can confirm that another big group of people fell in a coma today too. They must have come home then collapsed but they should recover now that this demented circus is over."

"Ok…that's new info. Anyways, who are you?" Dark Pit asked.

"…I'm Saber Lufaine. I got mysteriously transported here…from Japan."

"So another one of those…special humans…hey Pit! Are you listening to me?" Dark Pit yelled, confusing Saber.

"That…was…awesome fight!" Pit yelled with excitement, "So what now?"

"Maybe giving this guy an explanation will do?" He replied.

"I'LL be the one to handle that. I already summoned the rest of the group here in Skyworld." Palutena said, "Let's get you both up here."

* * *

_Skyworld…night time in Japan, 7:53 pm… (Music Stop)  
_

Inside the temple of Palutena, the Goddess of Light, Palutena herself and Lyra returned from a meeting in Mount Olympus like 20 minutes ago. Viridi ordered Dark Pit to return to her domain and even though he refused, she forcibly granted the Power of Flight upon him and directed him out of Skyworld so now he is not here anymore.

For like 10 minutes, Palutena, who is sitting on her throne, explained to Saber about everything that was hidden from him. The mystery, the incidents, his friend…now he can answer all the questions he has been thinking about.

"So you see, Earth is in great trouble and we need all the help we can get. From your battle today with the Ringmaster, we knew that teamwork is a vital element here." Palutena explained further, "You have a choice; you can either help us or just resume your regular life."

"I already have chosen my decision…" Saber hung his head low, "But first, I like to see her…."

Palutena smiled at him, "They are all outside, with Lyra, the music goddess. You will also meet Pit there, the white angel."

Saber nodded at her and he turned around, heading towards the entrance of the temple. Now outside the temple, he can see the beautiful night sky filled with illuminating stars. Out in the front of the temple are the people he expected a little, still wearing their school uniform.

Belle is talking to Lyra as they are looking at the view of the different floating islands above the clouds, Kai is having a conversation with Pit about the humans of the past and how they got corrupted with the Items of Light. Sitting on the edge of the island is the girl he wanted to speak to and she is Celeste, and she is talking to Patricia.

Inhaling and exhaling hard, he approached the two girls and once he came close enough, they looked at him with surprise.

"The only thing that Lady Palutena told us about is that we have a new addition to the group…but I would never expect it to be you!" Celeste truthfully told him.

"Yeah…here I am, Saber Lufaine." Saber sighed then he looked at Patricia, "Excuse me…is it alright if I can be alone with her?"

She timidly nodded at him and stood up, walking away from the duo. Now that Saber is alone with Celeste, he sat down next to her.

"I never knew that you got involved with this whole thing…I have to say, you are really brave to take it up." Saber admitted, "But why? This mystery will somehow cost us our lives."

"I took it because…what's happening in our world right now…is getting out of hand. You hear of so many incidents like that circus case you and that dark angel just took care of, you have the urge to do something about it right? That's why I agreed, it's to secure everyone's future and keep the world together in one piece." Celeste answered, "So…what is your choice? Are you going to help solve this mystery or are you going to resume your regular life?"

"I already have a decision." He stood up, with an expression showing how strong his will is, "I'm going to help. After my experience with Dark Pit, I enjoy fighting for the greater good."

"Perfect!" Celeste also stood up, "Let me introduce you to everyone else! First, Pit!"

Unknown to the group standing outside, Palutena is watching them, smiling. However, her thoughts are on something else…

"_We are growing more powerful…but the enemy is growing even more powerful than us. The incident last Wednesday…the enemies are all copies, like Pit said."_ Palutena sighed…

"_It's nice that those humans decided to help us but the warning from the meeting in Mount Olympus…all the gods and goddesses, including me, are worried…how long can those kids remain human?"_

_The will to help  
is that enough?  
No, everyone is in risk  
How long can they remain themselves?_

* * *

**Do you know how much FUN I was having when I wrote this chapter? (Not the BLOODY fun ok? Then again, I began to be insane once I wrote the Ringmaster…)  
That's the beauty of taking time with stories, you get more FUN out of it! (Again, not the bloody fun)  
a Vocaoid song became my inspiration here, since I'm looking for more complex plots. (Deadline Circus by Last Note)****  
****I'm GLAD the Tropical Strom "Helen" or "Kai-Tak" is out of the Philippines…I can't stand the rain anymore, STOP SUSPENDING MY CLASSES!****  
****Another fact, the White Cat will be a recurring one in the story… Also, the gods of Mount Olympus will appear in the story. Where? Find out in the future. (THANK YOU Greek Mythology lesson in school!)  
**_Chapter 7 – The Brothers' Start_


	8. The Brothers' Start: Part 1

_Chapter 7 – The Brothers' Start_

_Sunday…Unknown space_

Where we are right now is a place far from the places we have been to so far. In fact, this area exists between the living worlds and the dead worlds, an empty grey purgatory where nothing exists, an area fit for the greatest sinners and the most dangerous beings in the world.

The inhabitants of this empty world simply call this world "The Limbo". They aimlessly wonder forever, some with a goal of escaping, some with a goal of revenge. If a prisoner is able to fully understand the fault or begs true forgiveness for his or her sins, he or she can finally escape this damned space but with only two choices: going to Hell, the area where sinners can learn from their mistakes and finally rest within its deadly lands to experience great torture or go to the Underworld, where you risk getting your soul shattered just to get reincarnated. Many would choose to go to Hell and rest with never ending suffering they deserve. Many wanted to be reincarnated and most got their soul shattered.

Who are the inhabitants of this world? Humans, Demons, Animals, almost any living thing are at risk to go to this very place if their sins are at its greatest moment. They are taken here when they are dead, both body and soul. The moment they touch this world, they are immediately forgotten by the living world, as if they never existed in the first place.

For generations, there have been cases where a few beings from this world escaped and went back to the living world to cause trouble. In this year, it has peaked to the top as there are more incidents, more dangers, and more deaths.

This world also houses a voice that comes from nothing, yet goes everywhere within this world. As this voice is from nothing and acts as the leader of all these sinners, they all revered the voice by calling him "God of the Sinners". This voice takes pride in looking after the sinners but is he really the "God of the Sinners?"

In an empty space in an unknown spot, a giant bug roars…

* * *

_Skyworld…9:00 am…_

Today is a particularly bright and beautiful morning with a simple breeze, the sun to illuminate the world and the always beautiful sky.

Pit is standing outside of the temple, looking at the bright weekend morning that befell his home. With a cheeky grin and a positive thought, he stretched out his arms.

"Aaaah, nothing beats a good stretch to go with a beautiful morning today." Pit continued to stretch his arms out.

"Such a lovely morning to you, Pit."

He turned his head to the entrance of the temple to see Lyra in a good mood.

"Ah, so refreshing!" Lyra laughed a little, "Can't believe it's only been days that you have been busy on Earth, yet it's making this morning so lovely!"

"_Got to keep her in a good mood…her demonic side is VERY hard to handle…"_

Lyra walked out of the temple to join Pit in enjoying the first moments of the morning. Unknown to them, Palutena is watching them from the entrance.

"Looks like Apollo did a fantastic job with the sun today." She blurted out. Lyra and Pit looked back to see the Goddess of Light smiling.

"Good morning Lady Palutena!" Pit said to his Patron Goddess.

"Good morning Palutena!" Lyra continued, "Such a lovely morning!"

Palutena walked towards them to join their morning view of the sky. With the sunlight shining on her almost-perfect face, a smile grew on her face.

"Apollo did a fantastic job today with the sun." Pit got puzzled by what Palutena said.

"Who's Apollo?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Apollo is the God of the Sun. He's also super important too; he's one of the 12 Gods of Mount Olympus." Lyra answered to him.

"12 Gods of Mount Olympus? I want to meet one of them!" Pit happily exclaimed.

Palutena giggled a bit, "You already met Poseidon. He's one of the 12 Gods of Mount Olympus."

"Oh…how bout' the rest of the Gods?" Pit whined.

* * *

_Shizen…a street, 10:02 am._

In the city of Shizen, the morning is awfully quiet. The wind is breezing and the sun is shining but with very little sight of people and cars, the tension became different.

In this random street, two twin brothers are walking.

The taller twin is Ace Misami. He has gunmetal grey hair that stops just past his shoulders and his eyes are somewhat dark red. He is wearing a black shirt with red "thorns" on it, the thorns wrap around on the back to form an 'X' shape, loose black pants fastened with a red studded belt and his shoes are a mix of red, gray, and black.

The other twin walking next to Ace is Geo Misami, his younger twin brother. His hair is of brighter shade than his brother and it stops just before his shoulders. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with red markings all over it, a pair of tightfitting blue jeans and black shoes.

"Ugh…why did you wake me up again?" Ace whined. Geo raised his eyebrow.

"Dad told us to buy some groceries. That's why HE woke us up."

"Come on!" Ace continued to complain, "I was having a good dream too…"

"I still can't understand why dad can't do these errands as a parent…its really questionable." Geo wondered. By the time he mentioned that, Ace became a bit calmer right now.

"_If only mom were still here…why did she have to be KILLED in that accident?! Sigh…the best thing I can do for her is to not tell Geo how she was killed…I lied to him…"_

"Also," Geo continued, "Why can't YOU start waking up early on weekends?"

"Big talk for someone who also slept late and woke up sleepy!"

"I was doing my homework!"

"You can always do that today or tomorrow! You're my little brother; little siblings should get more rest."

"I'm your TWIN brother!"

"I am still the older one because I am 1 hour older than you!"

Geo sighed, "Not that again…is there a time where you WON'T brag about being the older one?"

"Nope, because I'm still proud out it!" Ace smirked.

Before any more counter-arguments can be made, Geo stopped walking. They arrived at their destination but what he saw was something very unexpected and frightening. Ace saw his brother stop in shock and looked at what he is looking at, shocking him as well.

The Shopping Street is filled with people lying on the ground, unconscious, almost like they are dead. The people look like they were attacked by something eerily silent.

"W-w-w-w-w-what happened here?!" Ace exclaimed.

"T-this is…beyond everything else!" Geo continued.

"Let's go investigate." Ace declared but Geo looked at him bewildered, "Look, whatever happened to these people is super silent. Since we are the only ones here and…seemingly alive, let's check on it and if some adults arrive here, we'll hide and escape."

Geo has no choice but to nod as he is also thinking of the same thing too. They slowly walked through the big street, passing by and walking over the victims of this silent attack.

"I doubt we'll go grocery today if this happened." Ace said.

"Yeah, one hundred percent doubt. Just what…"

While Geo continued to walk and talk at the same time, Ace stopped and looked at an alley at his right. He saw something shining from within the alley. Curiosity won over him and he ran to the alley without a second thought.

"…what do you think Ace?" Geo stopped his talking but he didn't receive a reply, "Ace?"

He turned his head to find his brother gone. Frantically, he looked around the area for his brother. He ran back to the spot he last saw him and saw the alley. Fortunately, he saw his brother run through the alley. He decided to follow by running after him.

"Ace, where the heck are you going?!"

"For all I know, something's shining brightly in here!"

Being tangled by Ace's response, Geo just continued running after him. He then stopped when Ace stopped. In front of Ace is a pair of gauntlets that have a resemblance to Pit's gauntlets. One gauntlet, shining intensely, has three charms attached to it in a vertical line, a lightning bolt, a demon wing and a fireball. The other gauntlet, faintly glowing, also has three charms lined up in a vertical line, an angel wing, a boulder and a water tear. Ace is holding both in his hands.

"Whoa, look at them!" Ace made a big smile, "Don't they look cool!?"

"…hmmm…" Geo took a careful look at the gauntlets, "I have to admit, they look cool…and real. Pass me the one with that angel wing charm."

Ace threw that gauntlet to Geo, who caught it with his left hand. He took a closer look at it. Ace is also looking at the one he is holding carefully. At the same time, the brothers wore the gauntlets, Ace wearing it on his left wrist and Geo wearing it on his right wrist.

In this moment, they both entered in a trance and their eyes became dull without shine. Ace blinked first after a few seconds, returning back to reality. He looked at Geo, who is still in a trance.

"Hey, Geo! Snap out of it!"

Geo then blinked hard as he returned back to reality.

"H-h-h-hey…what was that?" Geo stammered, "Everything became suddenly dark and cold, I was all alone, you disappeared…but this ball around the dark is the only thing I can see…"

"…That happened to me to. You disappeared from me…" Ace frankly said. The thought of being without his brother for even a moment made him sad but suddenly, he shook his head and smiled cockily.

"Well now that that's over, let's go call for help!" Ace declared but then, the brothers heard moaning from nearby then another bright light shone. Geo first saw what's shining brightly then his eyes shows shock and concern. Immediately, he and Ace ran to the source, a girl in a hood sitting down against the wall.

The girl is wearing a dark pink thin jacket with a hood, a white shirt with black star designs, jean shorts and black doll shoes. The hood is concealing her eyes, hiding a bit of her identity.

Geo kneeled down to the ground level, "S-she's in an awful condition! She's shivering and breathing hard…"

"Well, she's not that different from the other people outside; they also look like they are in a bad condition." Ace bluntly said.

Geo took off the hood from the girl's head and to his and Ace's shock, the girl is one of the girls who they saw disappearing a few days ago, Patricia.

Her eyes are only half-way open and her face have a lot of dirt and bleeding cuts that won't stop.

"…h-h-help…m-me…"She weakly stammered.

"Just what the heck is going on here?!" Ace yelled out of frustration, "How in the world did this happen?!"

"We can think about that later!" Geo yelled, "We have to help her fir-"

"No!" The brother's heard a woman's scream in their heads, "Patricia! There you are! Oh no…not you!"

"…L-lady Palutena…p-please…these two…Item of Light…ugh."

She slipped into unconsciousness then a bright light shone over them and made them disappear with it.

* * *

_Skyworld…10:25 am_

Outside the temple is the group, with Pit, standing outside. The teens have witnessed the big trouble that befell their city like an hour or so and called for help, Palutena summoned them here. Celeste, Saber, Belle, Kai, Matthew and Pit became distressed by the big trouble. Celeste is wearing a green jacket, blue jeans and red sneakers. Saber is wearing an unbuttoned white down-shirt over a long sleeve black shirt, loose blue pants and white sport shoes. Belle is wearing a simple violet shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Kai is wearing a grey t-shirt, green cargo pants and grey sport shoes. Mathew sports a blue and white plaid buttoned shirt, knee long olive-green pants and white shoes.

Palutena told them to wait outside for further orders as she's still looking into the matter.

"Just what the heck is happening?" Pit asked, "I was enjoying a beautiful morning here in Skyworld… then this happened!"

"I don't know!" Belle replied, "I was walking through town then I saw people lying on the ground in the Shopping Street, looking very sick!"

"Yeah, and what's puzzling about it is that whatever happened to them is eerily silent too…and very quickly. You guys did notice that the city became mute right?" Saber asked.

"It's so weird…"Matthew said, "Then again, at least we are not the victims!"

"It's not about us Matthew; it's about the safety of the people!" Celeste quickly said, "We can't think about ourselves, we need to do something!"

While the rest of the group is arguing a bit, Pit noticed how quiet Kai is.

"Hey, Kai, something up?" Pit asked him. Kai looked at him then turned away.

"I-i-it's just that…you know as well as everyone else that we are incomplete."

"Yeah…where's Patricia? Lady Palutena can't get to her and she's like hiding somewhere." Pit replied with the info he knows.

"I have a bad feeling…" Kai continued then through his talking group, he saw the inside of the Temple.

He saw Palutena talking to both Geo and Ace about the situation at hand and he thought that they must found the Items too.

"_Looks like our group is growing…This might be a good time to at least have a name for our group and maybe a leader."_

But then, Kai noticed on the floor behind the Reflecting Pool a person lying on the ground. He recognizes the person and he became scared and shaken. Immediately, he pushed both Matthew and Belle out of the way, running to the Temple, with Pit running behind him.

"Ouch! Hey, what was…" Belle sharply looked at Kai who kept running towards the Temple then got shocked, "…! Hey! Patricia! And she doesn't look good too!"

With that, the group ran inside the Temple too. When Kai and Pit reached Patricia, they kneeled down.

"Patricia! What happened to her?!" Kai yelled. Then he and Pit saw the two brothers and Palutena, who just finished explaining the situation.

"Lady Palutena, are these two…?" Before Pit can finish, Palutena nodded.

"Yes. They are the ones who found the Items of Light in an alley, coincidentally the same place where they found Patricia, who became a victim."

Geo and Ace turned around to see the group run towards them, as they are worried about their friend who became a victim in this incident.

"I'm sorry…this already-"Geo was about to apologize.

"This is not your fault Geo." Saber quickly replied, "You both couldn't do anything. We understand that."

"Oh?" Palutena interrupted, "You are already acquainted with them?" She asked Saber.

"Yes. Ace is my classmate, Geo is another friend." He replied.

Suddenly, Patricia's Bracelet shone and her eyes lit open a bit but she still has the feeling of being very ill.

"Patricia! Stay with us, just what happened?!" Matthew became desperate.

"Silent….bees…people…collapse…"She's having a hard time to speak, "G-giant…b-bee…leader….."

"Hmmm." Palutena interrupted, "Wait a moment…ok, Patricia; you saw people collapse because of very silent bees and you saw this giant bee who has been commanding the bees. You followed the giant bee into the alley and battled with it a bit. You killed the giant bee with a music bullet and the smaller bees flew out of the city. But then one bee quietly snuck to your neck and stung you."

Patricia nodded, "Bees...gone but…"

"Stop talking. Your almost broken voice is hurting me." Ace interrupted.

This got Patricia clearly mad, even when she got terribly ill from the bee. However, screams can be heard from the reflecting pool. Pit stood up to check the water, is showing bees. A large swarm of bees invading a city in another country and the bees are unnoticed because of their unusually silent ways.

"Something's not right…" Palutena said, standing up, "I feel like there's more than meets the eye…but first, someone's going to have to stop the bees that are silently swarming that city, it will pose as an immediate threat once someone discovers them."

"I'll go." Belle declared, "But I can't do it alone."

"I'm coming too. Those bees need to be taught a lesson!" Celeste summoned her sword from her necklace.

"They invaded our city, they made the people ill, and they placed our friend in a bad condition. You think I'll let them get away with this? Consider me in." Saber got out his dagger.

"_They are all serious about this…This is more than just the scenes we see in Anime, this is reality."_ Geo became astounded by the strong will of his friends,_ "Celeste, Saber…don't you two ever end up dead."_

The three that agreed to stop the bees from swarming another city ran out of the temple. Pretty soon, their bodies faded away quickly, out of sight.

"What about you Kai? Aren't you going?" Matthew asked him, Kai turned away from him.

"The Goddess said that there's more than meets the eye. Even I feel that, it's better if I wait and when the main core of the problem shows up, I'll be ready to fight." He looked at his ill friend on the floor, "They did this to her…to you…I'm not going to allow this."

"_That boy sure knows how to make a scene here."_ Ace thought.

"Hey wait, who are you two?" Pit asked the twins.

"My name is Geo. This is my older twin brother, Ace."

"Well, I'm Pit, an Angel. Just how in the world did you two get your Items anyway?" He curiously asked.

"In an alley." Ace quickly answered, "After that, we saw this girl there."

Suddenly, the Reflecting Pool started to glow uncontrollably. Palutena walked to the pool and checked what's showing in the reflection, with Pit standing next to her.

"O-oh my." Palutena gasped, "Th-this is not good! Not good at all!"

"What the HECK is that thing?! A Bee's behind?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Huh? Let me see…" Kai stood up and since he is near the Pool in the first place, he just took a quick glance. What he saw made him panic and shocked.

The twins saw his reaction and decided to look at the pool as well and indeed, they got astounded by what they saw.

"Ok, what in the world is that thing?!" Ace exclaimed, "It looks like a colossal floating orange statue!"

"Even worse, it's a colossal floating orange and dangerous bee hive! It's floating over an ocean and it looks like the source of the bee trouble the world is having." Palutena explained, "Pit, you are going to have to infiltrate the Hive and stop the main core of this problem."

"Yes Lady Palutena!" He saluted.

"I'll come." Kai instantly said, "Matthew, just stay here alright."

His best friend nodded. Ace sensed adventure right now and he is determined to get in the adventure.

"I wanna come to!" Ace yelled, "We both just got into the action, I want more of it!"

"Is that a good idea…?" Geo questioned Ace's decision to come.

"I don't know…this is pretty dangerous but…that's how everyone discovered their potential anyways." Palutena shrugged, "Ok, get ready all of you."

* * *

**Do you guys mind if this is a 2-part mission? If I continue, the chapter would end up too long. Well, I guess two chapters of the two characters introduced here is symbolism right? (No short poem at the end here.)  
I didn't add music here because the theme for this mission is "Silence".  
Anyways, sorry that I haven't updated yet, school kept me busy. Also, my artistic view kicked back up and this time, I started using Photoshop for my artworks. Check them out in my deviant account.  
What also kept me away is this…"Kagerou Project". It's a series of songs made by Shizen no Teki-p (Shizen…name of my fictional city) using the Vocaloid IA and Miku. I became obsessed with the series and I started to follow the manga as well (This series is one of my inspirations for this story…) Sigh…listening to Kiseragi Attention while doing this just adds to my obsession.  
I've been wondering…I wonder if I can make a contest among you viewers?  
Chapter 8 – **_The Brothers' Start: Pt. 2_


	9. The Brothers' Start: Part 2

_Chapter 8 – The Brother's Start Part 2_

_An Unknown area over an Ocean…11:00 am_

As the afternoon started in the messed up day, the group became determined to stop the incident from continuing. The determinedness became very vital and critical as one of the group's members became a victim in the incident.

Three boys are standing on a maroon like ground. The ground is rough and somewhat gross, fitting for the placement of the Beehive Area. They are hiding behind an apparent honeycomb wall, away from the site of two large humanoid insect guards holding long pole shockers. Behind the guards is the apparent entrance to the hive.

"We need to think of something now." Geo said, "We can't go into sight yet. We have to wait for…what's his name? Pit?"

"…Didn't that Goddess say that he is a flightless angel?" Ace asked, "How can he even get here?"

"…The Goddess said something about lending her power of flight to him…"Kai answered, "So right now, he's flying to our destination. I hope that he won't get caught while airborne…" His tone became angry. The twins noticed the sudden change of tone within Kai.

"Um…you alright?" Geo asked. Kai looked at him puzzled.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Dude, you're angry, mad, and furious. I even saw you like that back in that white place." Ace continued, "What's the matter?"

Kai sighed. He has a good reason to be angry and this incident is the root cause to his rage.

"…That girl you saw…she became a victim when she's supposed to help us as a member of this group to solve this…the twist came unto her after she killed the one who caused trouble at Shizen. Seeing her like that…suffering…just made me angry. The bugs will pay…they will all pay…for placing misfortune unto my friend."

The twins then noticed how menacing and full of revenge Kai became.

"You can't let revenge and anger take over you." The three heard Palutena's voice inside their heads, "Wrath is a sin…don't commit it or YOU will be the one suffering. I know how angry you are about Patricia's condition but nobody knew that the cause would happen unto her after she stopped the trouble in the city."

"I know. I don't blame her…" Kai calmed down a bit but anger is still his current feeling.

"But you are blaming yourself." Palutena bluntly said, "You are beating yourself up because you can't prevent her misfortune…it's not your fault, the only one who is at fault are the bugs. Patricia can understand that, you know her."

"The goddess is right." Geo interrupted, "You can't take the blame to yourself just because a friend of yours is hurt."

"You weren't there when that happened. Huh, you're lucky we even found her, otherwise we would never be here." Ace continued.

"Matthew is taking care of her." Palutena said, "Expect her to be in your best friend's hands when you come back."

"Psssst!"

The boys heard a hissing sound from the back. Behind then is another honey comb wall and Pit is hiding behind it, as evident by his wings. He then stealthily ran to the three boys.

"Sorry, Lady Palutena made me fly under the hive to not get caught." Pit explained, "Now then, we need to at least distract them…"

Pit got out his bow and shot an arrow to the ground of the two guard bugs, making them aware that intruders are here. The three human boys looked at Pit, who is embarrassed by the worsening case.

"I thought that would…!" Pit hushed.

"Bad idea…but now that I've calm down, I have an idea." Kai declared.

He peaked through the sides of the wall to see the bugs then using his psychic abilities, he kept flicking his hands as if hitting someone. One guard bug looked like something flicked his head and looked at the other guard bug, which is still suspicious. Kai closed his fist and twisted it, twisting the back of the other bug. Through the non-contact hits Kai made, the bug think that they are hitting each other. As a result, they started to brawl each other. This amuses Ace, as the two guards are fighting.

"Nice job!" Pit hushed, "But…"

"On it." Kai said before Pit could finish his sentence.

The Guard bugs are now at the edge of the platform, just inches away from falling to the water. A shadow covered the bugs. The shadow belongs to Kai, who is furious at them. With an airborne push with his hands, the bugs fell down to the water.

The three behind the wall then ran to him, seemingly concerned about Kai's anger.

"…I think you need help." Ace said, "If you keep that up, I think detention is the best way to contain yourself."

"…I'm fine." He darkly said, "Let's go. The sooner we move, the sooner we can end this."

_Skyworld…_

Palutena is looking at the progress of the group infiltrating the Hive. However, she too is concerned about Kai's anger problem today.

"Nothing will help him…he won't listen." She muttered to herself, "I think that is an incident itself."

"Palutena! Can you help me with something?" The music goddess yelled out from outside and judging by the volume of her yell, she is on a far Island from the temple. Palutena then walked out of her own temple.

However, from behind the scenes…or stairs is the best friend of the angry boy, Matthew. He snuck downstairs to see what's happening. He decided to come out of hiding to take a little peek at the Reflecting Pool.

Once he reached the Pool, what he saw is something he expected a little. He saw the group infiltrate the Hive quietly, to not get caught by patrolling bugs. However, he's focused on his best friend's current anger about the effect of the situation.

"_Kai…this can't be good for you! You have to try and calm down now! If you keep getting angry about what happened to her, you will be the one to pay the cost!"_

He heard thuds and steps from his hiding place before. He spun around quickly and saw the victimized member of the group standing. She is using her right hand to lean against the wall and her breaths are hard and hurtful.

"W-what are you doing up?! You should stay in bed!"

Right after the group's departure to the Hive, Matthew carried Patricia to a vacant room on the 2nd floor of the temple and he's in charge of watching over her, a task that he knew Kai would want him to do.

"…Can I…tell you something?" She weakly said.

Matthew ran to her to try and balance her from falling to the ground.

"Those people back at the city…They are knocked out completely…but…me…I managed…to stay up…why…that is?"

Why hasn't this been tackled before? If the other people back at the city are dead-like, why is Patricia still up?

"I-I'm not sure…"He kept his voice low, to not startle the Ill Virtuoso, "But you can't stay down here. You have to go-"

"I want to see everything." Patricia lowly said, "…I-if…sigh…look, I…can't handle it…handle the fact that I can help but…I can't."

Matthew can feel her desire but another feeling struck him…is Patricia showing her true desire? Or is it that she's showing the desire of her mask?

"…I know you want to help. However, you already did your part before. You killed the bug that was invading the city."

"I only killed that but I did not stop the whole thing…I just…"

While the conversation has been going on, Patricia's Bracelet has been shining repeatedly.

"…What's with this?" Matthew took notice of her bracelet, "It keeps shining…Is it to keep you strong?"

"I-i…No…idea. Please…I want to see."

Matthew nodded at her request and wrapped her right arm around his shoulders. He then slowly dragged her to the Reflecting Pool to fulfill her request of watching the situation.

Her eyes widened. What she saw is something she never saw before…well, maybe one time but that was a long time ago. Seeing a friend of hers is becoming filled with rage…tore her. She never wanted to see anyone very angry for any reason and if she does, she becomes frightened. That very fear overtook her current state. Now she didn't care about her worsening condition, she wanted to know what's making Kai very angry.

Matthew saw her expression and he felt like she started to become scared for her life. This can't be good for his friends.

"W-why…is…he angry?"

"i-i-i…I don't know." Matthew knows the full reason why Kai is angry, even if Kai himself never told the reason.

"_When those two guys brought Patricia here, weak and severely ill, that's when Kai started to become angry. He's angry at the fact that a close friend of his became a victim and she's close to dying. He can't hold on to his anger anymore…"_

Matthew caught Patricia, who blacked out. Either she blacked out from the illness or the shock of seeing Kai that angry…again.

"_That is it…!"_

* * *

_Hive…_

"This looks like a good place to rest a bit." Pit declared.

After minutes of hiding and running from the patrol bugs, they arrived at a big and circular room. The walls are like bark trees with honey attached to them and the floor is slightly sticky itself. With no bugs here, this is the perfect place to take a minute break.

"Finally!" Ace became relieved, "Man, hiding from those bugs, not a pleasant experience!"

"Yeah, we haven't even discovered our potential…" Geo continued, "So we go to the core after we rest?"

Pit nodded, "Finding the core is always the objective of the missions."

"…Why are we wasting time here?" Kai said, "We should go!"

Pit can sense his anger growing, "Will you ever calm down?!"

"How CAN I calm down?! Look what happened in this world!"

"And we are trying to fix it!"

"We won't fix it at this rate, people are dying!"

"We are trying are best!" Pit got angry that an argument started, "Yet, you don't think that we are trying?!"

"Will you both shut up?!"

The sudden voice from nowhere yelled. Pit and Kai stopped arguing while the twins got shocked at hearing the voice telling them to shut up.

"Kai, I'm sorry but you have GOT to stop! Look where your irritation is getting you! You are starting to get into a horrible mood, you are starting arguments with the hero of the world and you are SCARING people!" Matthew became apparently annoyed, "You will PAY for your fury today in a way!"

"You know my reason!" Kai countered the argument. However, this is where his guilt trip will start.

"I know that she is the reason! She became a victim and you became angry. I know how much you hated to see other people suffer badly and I KNOW how much you cared about her! Why am I mentioning her? You just made her terrified about you. She's scared of you now because she now saw the way you became angry…like that one time a long time ago! She blacked out now, maybe not from the illness but maybe from YOU!"

For once today, Matthew made Kai terrified. Matthew gave a deep sermon to Kai to snap him out of his blind anger.

"If I remember anything from school, it'll be that Wrath is a sin. It's a sin where people will get away from you, scared of you. That's the price you will have to pay. Look, I'm done now, I'm tired of talking to you if you won't listen. If you guys make it back here, you will find Patricia deathly scared…of you."

That deep sermon of Matthew just made the group shudder from fear…and guilt. Kai never felt guilty in his life, he allowed his blind wrath to cover him without thinking of the consequences, and now he is in the verge of losing his friends.

"Dude…that was…deep." Ace said, "If you want to patch things up, I suggest first that we finish the job. Then you can fix things."

"Yeah…and you have my support for that." Geo said, "I'll help you fix things with your friends."

"And...I'm sorry for the argument." Pit apologized, "I wanted to try and knock some sense into you…"

"…No, guys, I'm deeply sorry." Kai started to calm down, "I allowed my wrath to take over me…I'm also like this a few years ago. All I wanted is to stop her suffering today…because she is on the verge of dying. I can't handle any more friends to die! A childhood friend of mine was killed in an accident…After that, I never wanted any other friends to get killed. Now look what happened, aside from the rest of the group, Matthew and Patricia are both very close to me…now they started to hate me and became afraid of me. I don't know if I'll ever remain as their friend again…but now, I'll make it up to them, somehow."

After that, they heard a shriek painful like the black board being scratched. Soon, they heard different unpleasant sounds of bugs. They have been caught.

"Not good!" Ace yelled, "We have to drop the spy act now, and just MOVE!"

His yell came too late. Soon, groups of Aurum troops started to appear out of thin air, accompanied by large bugs and these enemies have a clear intent on murdering the group.

Pit readied his bow for the battle and charge in to the Aurum troops, killing them. Kai got into the action by using his psychic abilities to fool and trick the bug monsters and now that he has a clear mind, his psychic abilities worked better than earlier outside the Hive.

The twins had to watch from the side-lines the purpose of the mission. Ace wanted to get into the action he craved for and Geo wanted to help in any way he can. However, what these two twins got is an angel protecting them from harm.

When the two defeated the enemies, the whole group nodded to proceed forward to the core battle.

Pit, Kai and Ace proceeded to the pathway leading to the heart of the Hive but as for Geo, something stopped him as a feeling from his heart made him uneasy. He faced back to the middle of the room to see a teen looking boy wearing a full white robe. The hood is hiding his eyes, making his identity a secret.

"W-who…?"He stammered.

How did this robbed boy enter the Hive? What is his business here? What made Geo feel his presence? Such questions with answers that appear faded are doomed to be left unanswered for now.

"…Think of me as no one." The robbed boy said, "You have a determined soul to help. Straight ahead is the core of this problem. However, you and your brother need to find the potential that is sleeping within the both of you. You need to face the danger and to have the courage to do that. That's how the rest of those kids found their potential."

Geo looked puzzled at the robed boy. The boy then turned away to face away from him.

"…Such light that entered your hearts…is that enough? What a bunch of illuminating hearts that have been hidden for so long…you have no idea how long the lights have been hiding, how long they waited to change this corrupted world."

Geo can only relate what he said to a certain series that he is fond of but he is facing reality, a reality harsher than a nightmare itself. He closed his eyes to think carefully…

"…_That green haired goddess trusted us…all of us. We need to face the risk; I will give up my life if it can save this world."_

He opened his eyes to see the robbed boy gone. With no time to spare, he ran after the group that unknowingly left him behind.

Since a considerable amount of time was passed, Geo had to run very quickly to catch up to the group. It was also quite the distance as well but the air is empty with stickiness from the honey like texture on the walls. The path is like a bee's hallway to the queen.

Geo caught up to the group but at that same time, they reached a very large and oval wooden like door. Unlike the Hive itself, the door is covered with honey and…the sickening smell of blood…blood that the core used to cover its personal domain. It sickened Pit to see and smell blood on the door to the final boss.

"Ugh…blood." Pit said with disgust, "Whoever our boss is, that boss is deadly."

"Like the blood wasn't enough to tell that!" Ace exclaimed then he faced Geo, "What took you long anyway?"

"I was…caught up."

Ace can feel that something is troubling his brother…

"Let's go." Kai said, "This boss is dangerous, the sooner we take it out, the sooner the world can recover."

Without even touching the door, the door opened itself to reveal an empty and giant room. The massive room has vines with flowing liquid inside of it, and the walls and floor is covered with the horrible scent of blood.

The team slowly walked to the room where the feeling is like walking into a murderer's domain. Soon after they walked past the door, the door immediately shut itself, as if the mains source is expecting them.

Indeed…the main source is expecting them…on the ceiling waiting for the perfect time, a giant bug roars…

* * *

_Skyworld…_

The three that took care of the urgent problem in an unknown country came back to Skyworld through Palutena. She is standing in front of the temple, expecting the arrival of the 3 kids who took care of the branch problem of this incident.

Indeed, they arrived but tired and weary, they have a story to tell that's for sure.

"Looks to me that you three are exhausted." She said to them.

"…! Those bugs gave us a seriously hard time! Some adult screamed out a giant bug then the little bugs swarmed the city we were in! We had BIG trouble looking for the big commander bug through the screaming crowd!" Belle exclaimed like the task is much harder than anything else so far.

"And it was certainly not easy to pass those little bugs too, we had to hide in buildings and that's very time consuming." Saber continued, "So what's happening? Anything else?"

"We found the main source of the trouble and Pit went there, taking Kai and the twins with him." The goddess answered.

"And…what about Patricia and Matthew?" Celeste grew concerned, "Are they fine?"

"…The illness is getting severely worse. Patricia is on the verge of dying, as well as all the other victims of this incident. To add more problems, Kai became blinded with wrath and it was distracting him. Matthew, through the Reflecting Pool, argued with Kai to stop his blind anger from continuing. However, his wrath is risking his friendship with Matthew."

"One problem after another…" Belle sighed, "So tiring! I hope this ends!"

* * *

_Hive…  
_

For the time that has passed, the angel fell to his back, sliding on the ground before friction stopped him. He faced his enemy; Pit compared it as large as a Reset Bomb.

The core is a ferocious and giant queen bee. This ugly and massive bug is the one who is controlling the little bugs to slowly kill people. Where does this queen come from? Memory of the queen has been faded for centuries, nobody knows this queen. Even the gods have completely forgotten her unforgivable crimes in the past.

Things are grim for the team. Pit is struggling by himself as the twins haven't discovered their potential yet and Kai is knocked unconscious at the side of the room. However, nobody ever declared the white flag.

Geo is suffering, his suffering came from the fact that he can't do anything to help. With his craving to help growing strong, the charms on the gauntlet he is wearing is glowing.

Ace saw this glow and began to face his brother, who has his eyes closed for an amazing sensation to happen. Indeed, Geo's eyes opened sharply and he touched the angel wing charm. He snapped his fingers and rose his right hand up. Behind him, intensive light rays are glowing to the queen, blinding the colossal leader of the bees.

"_The lights waited for their chance to change this world…this is the first step of a thousand miles."_

Pit faced the source of the light and saw Geo. Pit smiled at the fact that Geo has now awakened his own hidden light.

Kai woke up from the bright light that blinded the queen. He saw the Queen struggling to cover itself from the light. This also is a way to interpret how he became blinded from wrath and how hard it is to block it.

Pit then charged to the light-struck Queen Bee and started to slash the bottom on the Queen Bee. Despite successful slashes, the massive bug has an endurance of steel. The Queen, from her mouth, shot out red pin-like projectiles. Not to Pit, not to Kai, but to Geo, the source of the blinding light.

Ace got panicked that his brother will get killed from the attack and from his desire to protect his loved ones, the charms on his gauntlet made an intense glow.

Focused on protecting his brother, Ace tapped the demon wing charm and made a single clap with his hands. Purple and transparent circles appeared in front of Geo and the circles stopped the pins from flying any further.

With the twins ready to join, the Queen roared again and this time, she flew around the room like a machine gone out of control. It made an Earthquake.

Kai stood up very quickly and joined Pit. The Queen then stopped in the middle and seeing how her attacks have been useless against the group now that the two elemental twins joined, she made a swarm of bugs appear, surrounding the group.

"W-what now?" Pit got frantic, "Unless a fire started, we need a plan!"

"Fire…fire…that's it!" Kai yelled, "Those charms correspond to the right element, correct? Then…use that fire charm!"

Ace nodded at Kai's simple idea. He tapped the fire ball on his gauntlet and clapped his hands. He separated them and a ring of fire surrounded the group, killing the front-line bugs.

Kai then placed his arms in front of him and flicked his hands, using his psychic powers to spread the thin fire ring. However, it stopped quickly as well.

"That's it!" Geo exclaimed, "Pit, use that arrow of yours and shoot it through the fire. Direct it so that the flaming arrow will hit the Queen! Bugs are highly flammable, it should work!"

It placed his bow together and started to get ready to shoot the Queen. Once he aimed at the Queen he noticed something, she started to become angry and scared. Is it because of the fire? That should be natural for bugs.

He then shot the arrow through the flames and this caused the arrow to turn into a flaming bow. The arrow struck the head of the Queen and her whole bug body got consumed with fire.

The bugs surrounding the group flew away from them but the fire that surrounded the queen's body finally got its reward, they killed the giant bug. The Queen then fell to the ground, shaking the whole hive but the flames are still living. The whole Hive is made out of wood. This should mean something…something burning.

"La-lady Palutena…" Pit let out a scared y-cat smile, "Get us out of here!"

* * *

_3:56 pm Skyworld…_

It has been a few minutes since the Hive burned down to the Ocean. Palutena managed to transport the group back to Skyworld before they can sleep with the fishes...

They are lying on the ground, physically tired from the mission that costs them time, a few lives and even a friendship…

"You guys could have burned if I hadn't pulled you up!" Palutena exclaimed, "Well, it's a big relief that you are all safe."

"So…do you both get what these missions really are?" Pit asked the twins, still panting from exhaustion, "They are serious. A reality, not like the video games."

"Now I see…" Geo said, "Whoever the leader of the incidents is, if he continues the world will end up being nothing."

"Which is why I'm going to join this group officially." Ace smiled at the goddess, "After all, I just received cool abilities! I can't let them go to waste!"

"_Oh if only the humans of the past can understand that. They wasted their powers for their own selfish greed."_ Palutena sighed.

"I'm with my brother. I'm in as well." Geo said. Palutena nodded at the twins.

"So it's official. Welcome to the group!" Pit optimistically said as he stood up.

"…Sigh…" Kai sighed, "Where's everyone else?"

"Saber, Celeste and Belle went home. Matthew and Patricia are waiting outside."

That made Kai stood up quickly. His face is showing boldness yet, nervous.

"You better do it now." Geo said to him, "Apologize to them. There must be a reason why they are still here."

Kai bowed down to the Goddess and ran off, exiting the temple.

"Do you think they are still here because…they want to wait for him?" Pit got curious.

"Who knows?" Palutena shrugged, "Maybe they still want to be friends with him?"

"So…" Ace stood up from the ground, "Now that the people are recovering and the bug trouble is gone, how can we get home?"

"There's a door outside the temple. Take it and you will arrive back in Shizen." Palutena instructed.

* * *

_12:00 am forest._

In the darkest hour in a vast and dangerous place, only fools would think to go to the forest right now.

On the tallest tree of the forest, the robbed boy is standing on the top of the tree, with the moon as the backdrop. Despite the peak of the tree being thin, his feet are almost floating on the tip.

"I'm starting to like this place…" The robbed boy said, "A peaceful way to get out of troubles…"

He looked at the moon and saw how beautiful it is tonight.

"I helped them again, concerning the Queen Bee's invasion of the world. Nobody knows that I helped them, not even the God that I'm working for…but am I really doing the right thing?"

The boy sighed, just what does he want?

"…Kids with lights hidden within their hearts…the angel that would sacrifice his life for the humans…the goddess that clearly opposes my Patron God…the group that I'm supposed to oppose…" He closed his eyes for a minute ad opened them again, "…Listen well, if you want to protect this world, then you all have to be stronger."

"…The light that has been hidden for generations…May the name Luminous Occultus seek you."

_May the title seek you…_

* * *

**I'm sorry how late this has been, school is trying to murder me. It's so hard to avoid that.  
Well, yeah, I started another story but I'm balancing.  
So…uh…nothing else? (No music here unless you can listen to bug noises. The bugs are "Silent")  
**_Chapter 9 – A Player's Start_


	10. A Player's Start

_Chapter 9 – A Player's Start_

_Tuesday…12:00 am Skyworld… _

At this time of night, Skyworld becomes a floating world where the stars are shining endlessly, filling the sky with light that can't be seen on Earth. Even if the residents in this world are god-like and celestial-like, they also require their sleep. So on, the centurions sleep in who knows where and the Goddess Palutena also sleeps in who knows where.

Even with all this time of a peaceful rest, a certain someone with useless wings is making small shouts and screams that echoed slightly throughout Skyworld but the sounds fell on deaf ears.

In the Temple is Pit, the angel hero. However, he is wide awake and looking through the Reflecting Pool, as if he is watching a TV show.

"_Talk about scary and senseless deaths! Just by watching this you can conclude that you can die from everything!"_

What he is watching is a show that involves deaths of students who mysteriously and unknowingly entered their own school at midnight. They ended up meeting their deaths by various means, usually inside the school or after visiting the school during that time.

"_Hehehe…I haven't watched something like this in a while because I was forbidden to do so but I really like this genre! What a TV show…"_

However, as if trying to clear some sense into the angel, the Reflecting Pool somehow zoomed out of the scenes that Pit was watching. The Pool now shows the exterior of the school taking place. By seeing the name of the school, the angel suddenly gets serious.

"Wait…that name…that's a real school! I have to inform Lady Palutena."

* * *

_6:37 am…Isshoni High School…4__th__ year classroom…_

"Hey, have you heard what happened in that school in Kyoto?"

"That was super creepy! Students ended up killed in midnight and what's even scarier is that they even go to that school at that time!"

"Huh? Hey Umiko, repeat that please." Celeste suddenly asked, startling her two classmates who were discussing the topic.

She stood up from her chair located at the front row in the far right side next to the window and approached her classmates who are standing at the back of the class.

"Alright Celeste, I'll repeat it. I heard a story that a few nights ago in a school in Kyoto, 5 students and 2 family members are brutally killed. The rest of the students who survived also ended up killed few days later, with the recent being just last night. What's weird is that the students entered their school in midnight for days."

Celeste closed her eyes in thought of that summary of the story.

"_Another incident? Or…something else? Either way, this should be looked at."_

"Already looking into it Celeste." Palutena's voice rang inside her head, "Pit witnessed it when he was watching the incident through the Reflecting Pool…poor thing, he thought it was a show. For now, tell the others to…"

_4:00 pm Entrance of the school…_

"Huh? That Goddess told us to not go to school tonight at midnight?"

"That's what she said, Patricia. I've already told everyone else although I haven't told Kai yet since he's well…absent but I told Matthew about it."

Throughout the day, Celeste informed the others to not go to school at midnight under any circumstances. Not knowing if Isshoni will be the next destination of that incident, Patricia took her word immediately.

"…If you go at that time to school for whatever stupid reason you have, I'll never forgive myself." Celeste confessed, "So don't. Besides, the last event made YOU a victim."

Unknown to the two girls, someone witnessed their conversation…

_4:20 pm Shopping Street_

"Ugh what a pain…"Patricia grunted, "Why is Kuya telling me to buy ink for the printer? He's the one who always waste it…"

Patricia is walking through the street looking for an office supply store to buy ink for her older brother, Kyrie. The term "Kuya" in the Philippines refers to a formal speech for "Older brother/boy".

Despite her stress with her brother, the thoughts of the story and warning that she heard from Celeste still lingers in her thoughts. She's downright curious about that incident.

"Hey Patricia, I have a private mission for you, as you became a victim in the last incident." Palutena's voice became heard in her head. Patricia continued walking so that no one will be suspicious.

"I want to go to your school at midnight. Your mission is to prevent the incident from happening. From what Pit told me from his on-field research earlier today, several schools in Japan has encountered this…calamity as they call it and using my powers, I managed to see the link of the schools that became victim. The next link goes to your school. I know that Celeste absolutely forbids you to do so alone but hey, Pit didn't obey me when he was not allowed to watch any horror or gory things on the Reflecting Pool."

Just a second after that brief of her midnight mission, she bumped into someone but to her, the bumping thing has been out of hand.

"_Ever since I even stated my first year of school I always ended up bumping into someone…"_ She finally complained about her bad habit of bumping into people.

"Sorry…Huh…?!" Only now did she notice that the person she bumped into fell on the ground. However, something else caught her eye. An unusual item lies next to the boy she bumped into. The item is a silver cross necklace but what is even more surprising is that the picture on the cross is a depiction of Palutena.

"N-no…I just wasn't paying attention." The boy she bumped into replied to her but then his hand landed on the necklace. Almost as if he already owns it, he grabbed the necklace and wore it around his neck.

The boy himself is wearing the Isshoni school uniform and judging by the color of his necktie, he is a 2nd year student. He has black hair that is arranged in a messy way and his eyes are hazel brown. He is about 2 inches taller than Patricia.

"_That woman on the necklace is clearly the Goddess! However… did this boy already wore it? He didn't enter a trance…"_

"Sorry about the bump." The boy said in a low voice, "I just found this necklace this morning and when I wore it, I somehow felt different and numb o my surroundings."

"I-it's alright, sorry to trouble you."

"That's clearly me on the cross." Palutena sounded irritated, "It's a bit embarrassing, really…"

The boy clearly heard her voice because he lifted his head up the moment she spoke a word. As a way to get out of an awkward situation, Patricia excused herself then ran further through the street.

_11:43 pm…Isshoni School Entrance._

As instructed by Palutena, Patricia walked silently and slowly to the main door of her own school. Surprisingly, she still wore her uniform.

"Patricia?" She heard a familiar voice call her name and coming to her right side all of a sudden is Pit, holding his bow tightly.

"Pit? When…never mind. The Goddess told me to come here at midnight."

"I figured that you would be the one who would help me tonight. However, the deaths that I looked up are pretty gruesome! Some students even tried to kill other students for survival!"

Patricia shook her head, "I don't want that to happen here. I looked up the incident that was broadcasted, the students and their family members really died a pretty horrible death…falling from a building…hanged…stabbed to death…burned to death…braking their necks…it's all gruesome."

Suddenly, loud footsteps are heard. Patricia and Pit decided to hide at the side of the building, where there are bushes for them to hide in. The bad part is that they can't see who's entering the school and in almost 5 minutes, the doors shut immediately and loudly.

Pit hurried to the door to try opening it but mysteriously, it's locked from the inside out.

"Psst." Patricia hissed to him, "There's another way in at the back of the school…"

_11:57 pm…Main Hall of the ground floor…_

The two walked silently through the school. At this time of night, the school emits a strange atmosphere, as if this is the setting for a horror movie.

"It's weird, people clearly entered the school, yet, we can't find anyone…"Patricia muttered.

"Hmm…that is weird…I can detect students and a few family members in here…yet, they are out of sight." Palutena said.

As they continued walking, Patricia suddenly stopped while Pit continued to walk. Pit then saw a few students walking through the hall.

"H-hey! Look, there they are!" Pit pointed at the students and ran to them, not caring if he's discovered by other humans.

However, Patricia just watched the half opened door with a great deal of curiosity. Slowly, she opened the door to see something that she did not anticipate. It filled the girl with intense fear, her weird eyes are shaking and he pupils got small. She became super terrified at the sight before her.

Meanwhile, Pit reached the students but they continued walking. He tried to snap them out of their…trance as he thinks but nothing will get to them.

Suddenly, he heard a very loud and painful screech from close by. He decided to run to where the scream is but unknown to him, that screech made the students come back to their senses. Confused about the situation, they ran from the school.

Pit ran back to where Patricia stood right now. He saw her terrified face looking at the room that made her shriek and she pointed at it even. Pit saw that and looked at the room she's pointing at, what he saw is for real indeed.

Inside the classroom…everywhere is blood, the furniture has knife cuts and there are 2 dead bodies. One is lying on the ground, leaning on the wall with a knife stuck to her stomach and one is skewed to the black board with glass shards and knives to his stomach, arms and legs.

Immediately, Pit grabbed Patricia's arm and ran off through the hall way. He stopped after a few steps and faced the girl, who's still terrified by what she has seen.

"Th-they…they are dead!" She screamed at him, "Knives and glass shards…somebody murdered them!"

"Calm down!" Pit yelled back to her, "We are going to get to the bottom of this if we want to prevent any more deaths!"

"That sight is not even real," Palutena interrupted, "That's just an illusion to scare people. A really realistic illusion if you ask me. However, it's the aftermath of one part of the calamity in another school in Japan, as those two dead students are wearing a different school uniform…"

"Apparently, this calamity plays with people's mentality." Another voice came through the hall.

Pit and Patricia got startled by the sudden speech. They heard footsteps drawing nearing from the hall.

In sight, the boy that Patricia ran into this afternoon appeared, wearing his school uniform and the necklace with a clear picture of Palutena.

"…I sort of knew that you would know something about this." Patricia immediately spoke.

"Is that so? I only got informed this morning in a sudden flash after wearing this necklace." The boy confessed, "Also, my name is Brandon Lampard. A 2nd year student. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Pit, and this girl with me is Patricia." Pit said to him.

"You're the girl I bumped into this morning. Nice to meet you."

"You too, although situations like this make first time meetings pretty awkward." Patricia steered her sight away from him, "So what did you say earlier? A calamity like this tests our mentality?" she went straight to the topic.

"Yeah, I did some looking into the incidents although only one is ever broadcasted, which is yesterday."

"That was because the staff and students of the school would fear a bad reputation if something like this is known throughout Japan…or even in a global scale." Palutena interrupted, "This incident actually started for a long time, it pretty much started when Patricia decided to help us."

"Oh?!" Patricia sounded shocked, "That would mean that a big number of schools got affected. Remember, it was a long time ago when I found this…Item…" She held up her bracelet, "So during the…start of this group, this calamity already happened. Peh…stupid staff of the schools…if they reported this calamity, it would never happen in the future. Fools…"

"Yeah, some of the fault actually goes to the staff of the affected schools." Palutena confessed, "They want to save themselves, yet they experienced death…mentality is a big test here but-"

"This…Person…or something that is against us this whole time is responsible for everything!" Pit suddenly yelled, taking the attention, "Look, this incidents harms humans right?! That we can all see but don't you guys think that the incidents are in a catastrophic scale such as this? Even Viridi wouldn't harm humans in a gross manner such as now! Someone has a grudge against humans or even possibly this world!"

"If that was the case…then that leader must have had a lot of accomplices that are against us." Brandon added to Pit's apparent claim, "It's very dangerous to have a grudge like that, even more if those accomplices are able to commit to killing us in a very ludicrous scale."

"True…I almost tasted death during the last time…the moment the bee-thing stung me I felt very weak, like something is inside of me." Patricia became sullen all of a sudden, "It made my friends mad…it made them go too much last time…even one of them got filled with wrath and started an argument with his best friend, risking a relationship but got recently healed. The cost is that he became absent today out of fear…"

"Is it perhaps a strategy to break you guys apart? They must already know what you are." Palutena added after realizing the situation through a victim's point of view.

"Not to interrupt of anything…" Lyra suddenly pushed herself in the conversation, "But what about the humans that mysteriously entered the school?"

"Oh that!" Brandon did not recognize her voice but still answered her, "I saw them on their way out. A very loud shriek made them come back to Earth."

Pit faced Patricia, who is looking embarrassed, "My fault, sorry."

"Can we cut the theory talk and go to the bottom of this?!" Pit got irritated by the lack of action.

"_I better report this to Mount Olympus…Pit has a good point…"_ Palutena thought.

_12:29 am, Isshoni School…_

"Found anything, Lady Palutena?"

"I'm just as lost as you Pit, something is not coming up at all."

During the time between the theory conversation and now, the trio decided to split up to find some unusual occurrences throughout the school. Throughout that time interval, both Brandon and Patricia already faced some near death experiences that somehow destroyed some of the school's property. Pit hasn't encountered any so far and Palutena can't identify the cause of the chaos.

He's in the school's cafeteria, a large place where anything could happen and the atmosphere is like a horror scene.

In a flash, a sound of kitchen utensils rounded the area. The sounds made the angel alert to his surroundings as if his life is endangered.

From the kitchen at the right side of the rectangular cafeteria are floating sharp kitchen utensils with an unusually large knife floating among the already dangerous kitchen tools. Pit watched with horror at the large number of knives and forks aiming at his way.

During this time, a cat meowed.

**Ah I know, I know, I haven't updated in a long time but school is driving me crazy with work, its filling me with stress.  
Also, as a note, since the story progressed, the situations will be a bit bigger than the previous ones. This will result in a single situation having more chapters.  
Note: This situation is loosely inspired by an anime. The one who guesses the anime first can make a drawing request from me (I'm currently practicing drawing and even though I'm working on something right now, I need something else to do. It's my vacation already.)  
**_Chapter 10 – A Player's Start -More_


	11. A Player's Start - More

_Chapter 10 – A Player's Start – More_

_A few minutes after where we left off…12:41 am…Isshoni School, Cafeteria_

On the ground below the surprised angel's feet are the knives that attempted to kill him. During the time interval, after the meow that he heard before the knives launched themselves, some flash of white flew around the area, stopping all the knives that are aiming at Pit. The rest of the knives are stuck at the wall on a failed attempt.

Pit then faced in front of him the guy who saved his wings. A few of the members knows about this guy but they only refer to him as "The White Robed Boy". This is the first time Pit has seen him as none of the members told him of the robed boy's appearance. The boy faced the angel.

"If it weren't for me, your wings would have been chopped to chicken wings." The boy said to him in a normal teen's voice, "You're thankful that I saved them."

"Yeah but who in the world are you?" Pit got curios to his sudden appearance.

"No one you should be bothered with." He went coldly to Pit, "It's none of your business to know who I am. I would never tell who I am to the likes of you."

"Watch that mouth of yours! You are in the presence of a Goddess right now!" Pit got annoyed with this boy.

"Peh, that Goddess of Light can't see me nor does she know of my existence. No God one could know me right now."

Just as Pit wanted to argue with him, the robed boy left the cafeteria through the door to the hallway.

"Word of advice, this calamity as you guys call it is actually caused by the dead."

"huh?" Pit got confused with that statement.

"There are a lot of sights of dead students here right? Someone summoned them to curse this school. Bring the dead back to death. Find a way but be careful…someone's not what they seem, as if only one already dead person is the sole cause..."

* * *

_12:47 am, 3__rd__ year classroom._

Patricia is seen in her own classroom, locking the door behind her as she faced a number of near death experiences. Those experiences tested the girl's own mentality as her true fear of death is showing.

"_I don't want to die…I don't want to die…I don't want to die…"_

Knowing that she's in a situation where she has to rely on herself, she has to be prepared for what's in front of her.

Just then she did see what's in front of her. Her whole classroom is covered in blood and in the middle of the room is a girl with glasses, short shoulder length red hair and gold eyes, who is hanging on a wire attached to the ceiling. The wire is hanging the girl's neck, dead. On the blood filled floor is also a white umbrella with a sharp point at the tip.

Patricia already had enough of what she has seen so she hardened her heart at this sight.

"Maybe I could picture this as proof…" Patricia got out her cell phone from her blazer pocket and with it; she took a picture of the hanging girl.

When she saw the picture that she took, the contents of it shocked her. The girl is hanged by the wires but the background became noticeably different. The background shows a completely different classroom from the classroom that she is in right now.

"It's not like my cell phone is haunted…the background became different."

"He…he…he…" She heard a really ominous laugh echoing through the room, "H-hello…dear."

Patricia came to disbelief when the girl hanging on the wire talked to her. Patricia stared at her and came closer to her, forgetting that she is stepping on somebody else's blood on the floor.

"i-I am…Riko Akano…from…a public…school in…Kanto…" The hanging girl introduced herself, "I can…answer some questions…"

"How did you die?" Patricia went to the topic that she has been very curious about.

"Funny…story. I got…paranoid…after my best friend…and my crush…got killed by…those knives and glass shards."

"You mean that girl with the knife in her stomach and the boy skewed to the wall?" Patricia asked as she knew this familiar description.

"…So they...are here…good to know. I…went after…my other…classmates…wanting to kill them…because of my paranoia."

"You tried to use that umbrella with the sharp point?"

"Its…the only…thing I…have." Riko replied, "In the…classroom that you…see in the picture…I killed…one student…and threw him out of…the window…it explains…the blood…on the floor. Another…came and I want…to kill her but…she dodged…and the…destruction I caused…to the room made the…wires hang down…as I was…chasing her…my neck got tangled with…the wires. I was so…desperate I…pulled the wires but…some parts of the ceiling…fell and it raised the wires up…along with my neck. You can guess…the aftermath." Oddly, Riko smiled at Patricia, who is shocked that she can still do that.

"I surprised that you can still talk with your neck broken."

"I'm already dead…what's the difference?" Riko laughed, "You are an odd girl, and normally you would be running away from your classroom."

"You just talked normal now…you are the strange one." Patricia smirked at her.

"h-hey…can you help me get down?"

* * *

_12:53 am…2__nd__ floor hallway._

Brandon is walking through the 2nd floor hallway, hoping to find anything that can stop this calamity permanently. During the time interval, he experienced many near death accidents like a few shards of glass being thrown at him, a part of a ceiling inside a classroom nearly crushing him…It made him think.

"Curses are hard to believe but…I wonder if someone is responsible for this…"

"Brandon! Hey, I need to tell you something!"

Brandon looked back to see the angel running to him as if he has crucial information to share to him. Once Pit reached him, he immediately went straight to the point.

"We need to find a way to bring the dead back to death!"

"Excuse me?" Brandon didn't get his point.

"We need to somehow find the illusions of dead students and find a way to bring them back to death."

At this moment, Patricia arrived in the spot where both Brandon and Pit are standing. What shocks the two boys is that a girl is with Patricia.

"Hello…" The girl said to the boys, "We heard your very short talk…I'm one of the dead students."

"B-but how in the world…" Pit got curios on what happened.

"I think I know a way." Palutena said, "You're going to have find all the dead students in this school. I think when they are all…alive like this dead girl; a way to send them to rest will appear."

"I took a picture of Riko here when she appeared in my classroom, chocked by a wire." Patricia explained, "When I took the picture, the background became different. It became the area where the original death took place and after the picture was taken, she ended up alive again…"

"But I'm still dead." Riko said, "Including me, I know that in my school, there are 7 deaths."

"We need to find 6 left then." Palutena made a new mission, "I can feel the presence of the dead students in this school…so looking around is abviously the best thing to do."

"Oh! Riko, your best friend and your crush are dead too right? You also killed one boy and threw him out to of the window right? That already makes a total of 4 dead students already known; we have to find out the location of the other 3 dead students then." Patricia exclaimed.

"I'm unrelated to the 3 left…" Riko confessed, "However, I think you know where my best friend and my crush died right? I also think that the boy I killed is outside of this school."

"Ok then." Pit said, "Patricia, go to where you screamed at. Brandon, go check outside for any dead student. I'll go search for the remaining 3 students."

"Wait but you need to take a picture of them." Brandon reminded Pit, "I think it's better if you brought a camera or something to make this quick…"

"I have another phone here…" Patricia said, digging through her pockets, "It's the phone I used to take Riko's picture. You can borrow it." She gave the phone she used to Pit and taught him how to take pictures with it.

"My other phone is an Apple Iphone. It's a special gift from my brother…I'll just use that."

"_This girl…is really wealthy…"_ Brandon thought randomly.

* * *

_1:03 am…Outside of the school._

"Finally…I found him. Why did that dead girl throw him to the rose bushes? This picture is quite insane…"

At this time, Brandon found the dead boy Riko killed outside to the school garden. He found out that not only did the boy have blood on his head from the impact of the fall, but he has rose thorns and glass shards piercing his body and his stomach looks like it has been stabbed by an object. Just like how Isshoni has rose bushes, the school that these dead kids went to also has rose bushes. The boy's body is lying on top of a rose bush. The boy has short dark blue hair and his eyes are open, revealing hazel brown eyes.

"Ngh…h-hey…" The boy spoke softly, "That picture on your phone…is that the true scene?"

"The only thing this shows is the original place where you died." Brandon showed the boy the picture he took with his phone.

"I was…murdered by…Akano-san. She went pretty insane…I would go through the same thing if my best friend died…which he really did. I went so insane I actually tried to murder Akano…but she killed me with that umbrella and threw me out. I guess insane people could go to all means just to take vengeance."

Brandon decided to help the boy out of the rose bush to make things more…comfortable and manageable. Brandon then got a question that he suddenly thought of.

"You mentioned that your best friend is dead?" That's the question Brandon asked him suddenly.

"Yeah…Setsuna died in my school's music room…but he's actually killed by someone."

"…Everyone's losing their heads." Brandon noticed the pattern, "One after another a death comes…people lose their sanity. I guess that pattern started when Riko's friends-"

"Hold up, I also witnessed that." The dead boy said, "Somebody…not sure who but that person killed both Hoshiko-san and Kazano-san with knives and glass shards. I know that one of the victims is Akano-san's best friend.

"…Goddess, are you getting this?" Brandon asked Lady Palutena.

"I got everything. So this boy…"

"Oh right, sorry." The boy apologized, "My name is Kyouya Mikota."

"Right, so Kyouya has a best friend who also died…in the music room you say? I'll inform Pit of this. So that means we need the locations of the other two students…"

"You think that Hoshiko and Kazano will know the locations of the other two dead students…?" Brandon got a little worried about one possible connection.

"So far, those students that have been found dead are related to the other students who are also dead…"Palutena deducted, "Riko went insane because her crush and her best friend are killed by someone. Riko killed Kyouya but she also got herself killed as well…do you think that all the dead students are following some…domino effect?"

"…but that would mean that one action would affect everything…remember, the students mysteriously entered their school at midnight in a trance and started a murder spree. Then a few days later, unfortunate accidents happened to the survivors and their family members…so what's the action? I highly doubt that just going to school in midnight is the sole reason…"

"…can I confess?"Kyouya interrupted, "Before I got killed by Riko, I killed one student…a guy in my class named Kazeya Ichina…I left him in…a classroom…"

"Wait let me deduct." Palutena said, "So far the dead students…Riko Akano…Kyouya Mikota…"

"Sakurako Kazano…Yukito Hoshiko…"Kyouya said the names of the death scene he witnessed, "My best friend Setsuna Matsuka…"

"…Kazeya Ichina…Their deaths are linked to each other…"Brandon said, "Let's go back to what we know first…Kyouya saw Setsuna dead and went insane…in a little while later, Riko saw both Sakurako and Yukito murdered which caused her to be insane…Kyouya killed Kazeya then tried to kill Riko but Riko killed him…but how did Riko die?"

"She was hanged while trying to kill another student in the classroom." Palutena told him, "In these events, Riko was the last to be killed that night…I think the seventh person got involved with Kazeya's death…or…something else…"

"For starters, Ichina-san tried to kill me…he also went insane…" Kyouya said.

"_What the heck is up? A domino effect would explain this situation…so who REALLY caused everyone to lose their heads?"_ Palutena made deep thought of this situation.

* * *

_1:17 am…a 4__th__ year classroom._

After a few hardships of finding the dead students, he finally found one inside a 4th year classroom. The dead boy is lying on the ground face flat. His hair is permed reddish brown. The boy has one knife stuck in his backside.

Using the phone Patricia lent him, he took a picture of the phone and the picture showed the dead boy in the original location of his death. Soon after, the boy turned himself over to reveal green eyes looking up at the ceiling. Pit went closer to the dazed boy looking up.

"I can't believe…that I went that insane…" The boy muttered to himself then he noticed Pit, "Oh? You took a picture of me?"

"Uh yeah…" He sheepishly replied. He then helped the boy stand up.

"My name is Kazeya Ichina…I was murdered by a guy named Kyouya Mikota because I also tried to kill him as well…looks like I got the tables turned huh?"

"What did you see to make you insane?" Pit asked him.

"My best friend, Yukito Hoshiko, is murdered. However, I'm not the first to see him. When I reached the classroom, I already saw Riko there, devastated. She then ran away, avoiding me. When I looked in the room, what I saw is…them. Riko's best friend and my best friend are killed…it also devastated me…then I just felt like killing someone so I targeted Mikota-san…unfortunately…yeah. He was also insane."

"Wait," At this moment, Palutena intervened, "You never killed anyone before you went to Kyouya Mikoto?"

"No…"

"…This makes things more complicated. I can see that 7 students are dead but…the six students known to be dead are somehow related to each other."

"How?" Pit asked.

"I had a talk with Brandon and the boy he found, Kyouya. Kyouya went insane after seeing his best friend, Setsuna, dead. Riko went insane when her best friend, Sakurako, and her crush, Yukito, dead. Kazami went insane when he saw Yukito dead. Kazami must have encountered the insane Kyouya but Kazami himself got killed by him. Kyouya then wanted to kill Riko but she was also insane and killed him. Riko then targeted another student but her actions got herself hanged…I can't see a connection to the 7th student…"

After hearing Palutena's deduction, Pit went into deep thought about the connections of the dead students.

"_Hmmm…how would the 7__th__ student be involved in this chain? Wait…the boy in the robe said that the dead are the cause…but he mentioned that it's possible that one dead person is the sole reason behind this…is that the 7__th__ dead student?"_

"For now Pit, you should find the student Setsuna Matsuka in the school's music room. We should gather all of the dead students first." Palutena commanded him.

* * *

_1:40 am…Hallway._

During this time interval, Patricia managed to take a snapshot of both Yukito Hoshiko and Sakurako Kazano. Patricia is walking with 3 dead students to find out where the other students are. However, they also searched through a lot of rooms to look for the other students.

"So you both don't know who killed you two?" Patricia asked them as if she asked them a few times already.

"I can deduct that a student killed us both but…a different feeling it is really. It's like the student isn't even one at all…I heard her muttering vengeance…"Yukito, the boy, answered.

"That's odd…" Riko said, "I know that 7 are dead…yet the 7th…feels out of place."

"Something is definitely not right."Sakurako added, "It's like the person is the sole reason why this calamity is happening…"

"That's…entirely possible." Patricia said, "It's just a guess but I think that there…are only 6 dead students."

"How would that be possible? I can sense 7 dead students here!" Palutena got surprised with Patricia's deduction.

"True. There are 7 dead students but…6 students are the existing students…I think that 7th student is already dead from the start." Patricia then oddly laughed, "Sorry, I just watched this anime where one class experiences a series of unfortunate events that leads to one's death…because a dead student is among them. The calamity of that started because one boy suddenly dies and causes everyone into a depression. This class then pretends that he's still alive and the supernatural thing that happened is that when a class photo was taken, that dead boy appears. Faded and ominously smiling. In the upcoming years…those who ended up in that specific class ends up dyeing."

"Wait…from that anime description…" Palutena then thought of something, "I think the 7th dead student's presence is felt but is unnaturally someone who is inexistent."

"But it feels sad too." Patricia said coldly, "If the reason was that the student was badly treated in the past…I could see why he or she would seek vengeance."

"Would that mean you would do the same thing as well?" Riko asked her. Patricia's heart got struck directly with that question.

"I was planning to, because of how angry I am at that time…but someone changed my mind." Patricia replied with hesitation in her voice, "Let's continue."

The group began to walk again through the hall with the dead students leading and Patricia lagging behind, clouded with her thoughts about the past that she endured.

"…_Its weird right? People betray themselves by doing actions that they would never do…I almost made that mistake but...HE changed my thoughts and reminded me about the vow. I made a vow with my brother to think about what's right for others. That vow made me care very much for the well-being of others at the expense of my own health. The question is though…how far will I go?"_

"Damn, look behind you!" She heard a voice of a boy from nowhere. Patricia stayed still in her tracks along with the 3 dead students who looked at her like something weird happened.

"You'll get killed if you stand there!"

Pretty soon, she is pushed forward to the ground in a big slam, with a person dressed in white on top of her. The dead students who watched this saw a big needle flying past them very quickly.

"What's with the needle?" Yukito wondered, "Well…It wouldn't kill us anyway as we are the walking dead you know…"

"Forget about that! If that person didn't push that living girl, the needle would have struck the back of her neck!" Sakurako yelled.

"That would be instant death." Riko added. "Thank the heavens…"

"You idiot!" The person on top of Patricia yelled, "You could have been killed if it weren't for me!"

The person stood up and helped Patricia stand up as well. Patricia looked at him oddly as if he possesses a familiar description that she has heard of before. A boy wearing a white robe, a description that she has heard of before.

"…A friend of mine described a boy donning a white robe. You must be that guy." Patricia immediately went straight to the point, "He said that you were a cryptic one…"

"I thought those guys would be keeping our meeting a secret. Damn it…" The boy cursed, "No use to it now."

"Hey you!" Riko yelled to the two, "We'll go ahead and look around for anything suspicious."

"Just be careful you three. Just find an angel if you guys are lost ok?"

The three dead students nodded and ran off deeper in the school. Being alone with the white robed boy made her pretty uneasy and awkward but at the same time, an odd sense of familiarity.

"…Find the last student." The boy said in a monotonous voice.

"The last student? The 7th dead student?"

"That 7th student is the sole reason. You have to kill that person."

"What?" Patricia got astound at the news, "Goddess, are you getting this?" She received no reply, "Goddess?"

"I blocked off your connection to Skyworld." The boy explained, "You are just going to have to tell everyone once I'm not around."

The boy turned his back to her, with the intention of leaving her alone.

"I'll be going now, make sure nobody ends up dead in the end…except for the dead students." The boy joked a bit.

"Hey wait!" Patricia yelled at him, "Who…are you?"

"…Like I'd tell you." The boy started walking a bit but stopped again and turned his head halfway back, "However…I have an offer with you. Since I can't observe all the incidents that are happening around the world in such a short time, I'm going to need some help with that job. Since you are interested in this situation as a whole, I would like you to tell me about each incident. Gather any info that you could, even minor info is important."

"…Are you working with the enemy? Would you deceive me with that information?" Patricia became defensive about this boy.

"Just wait for that part. After one incident is healed, I will appear to you once you are alone. That's the time you would have to tell me about the incident. If I betray you, I'll allow you to kill me personally. If anyone else gets involved with my proposal, I'll kill you myself. Fair deal?"

Patricia hesitated for a bit by the boy's offer as this proposal could get her killed if one wrong move was made.

"…If I could tell you about each incident, what do I get in return?"

"What an endowed girl you are." The boy faced forward away from Patricia, "You will see. Until later."

A strong gust of wind rushed through the hallway, blocking Patricia's vision. Once she opened her eyes, the boy is already gone. She just looked straight at the hallway like something fascinating happened.

"…_Why in the world did he choose ME out of everyone? I can't handle that…I should have protested earlier…I never even said that I agree to him…"_

"Hey Patricia, what happened? I just lost connection with you." Palutena spoke, "I even lost connection with Pit some time ago, did something happen?"

"…Nothing." Patricia replied, "Um…How's progress?"

"We just need to find the last one and fortunately, Pit is near the location of the 6th dead student."

_1:52 am…Music Room._

In a slightly big room located in the second floor of the school, Pit took a picture of the dead boy being skewed to the black board of the music room. His stomach and arms are pierced by glass shards and knives.

"Ngh…ngh…"The boy on the black board said, "Huh?! Why am I in this position?! I know I'm dead but I have complaints here! Why do I look like I just got crucified on the cross?! Get me down!"

Out of panic from the seemingly crucified boy, Pit and the dead boy Kazeya Ichina pulled off the glass shards and knives that were impaled in the boy's body. The boy then touched his feet to the ground and oddly, this boy is wearing a hoodie over his school uniform, blocking his face with the dark night adding more cover.

"That's better," The boy removed the hood, revealing brown hair and orange-like eyes, "I'm Setsuna Matsuka, I'm one of the dead students."

"Ok Matsuka, who in the WORLD killed you?" Kazeya grabbed hold of Setsuna's shoulders.

"I-I don't know! I was stabbed by some blonde girl wearing the same uniform as us! She used a knife to pierce through my stomach and for heaven's sake, that's really painful!"

"…Blonde girl?" Kazeya relaxed a bit, "Nobody who came to the school during that murder spree had blonde hair…so why-"

A loud scream echoed through the school.

**Mystery after mystery, after this mission I'll have to search for more inspiration for the upcoming incidents.  
Anyways, I'm trying to cope up with my current work, as well as my work for school and such.  
Note: The next chapter is the last part of this incident.  
**_Chapter 11 – A Player's Start - Truth_


	12. A Player's Start - Truth

_Chapter 11 – A Player's Start – Truth_

_2:02 am…A classroom in the first floor._

In the moment before, it was Patricia who screamed through the hallway but the situation she ended up in is different compared to the last one that made her scream earlier.

She's leaning against the wall with a large number of glass shards sticking to the wall, with her eyes shaking from shock. The glass shards are all over the wall except for the area around Patricia's body but that doesn't mean she barely dodged the shards.

Both of her hand palms have been struck directly with glass shards. The blood is oozing out from the hands to the glass and dropping to the ground.

"You experienced a lot of near death experiences tonight right?" Patricia heard a female voice from nowhere, "I was going easy on you guys tonight. However…I'm serious."

As if appearing from a faded image, a girl appeared in front of Patricia. The girl has long curly blonde hair, sharp red eyes and her outfit is the classic blue sailor school. She gave out a smirk.

"If I made a bet on you earlier, I would have lost." The girl said, "I thought you would give up on whatever you are doing because you saw two dead people in front of your eyes. Surprisingly, you still went forward."

"Why are you doing this…?"

"Revenge. Simple as that."

"What could you possibly gain?"

"I'm not only doing this for me, but I'm also doing this for other victims as well!" The girl yelled, "52 years ago I was a victim of intense bullying because of my paralyzed legs. I was discriminated, laughed at, physically and emotionally hurt and a lot of other forms. Those bullies back at my school went too far and used big kitchen knives, left over sharp glass shards and a lot of other sharp objects to add more fun for themselves. I ended up accidentally killed with a knife in my stomach and glass shards through my legs. Those bullies felt so distressed that they lied to the teachers and the police about my death. I was then on my way to wherever I was originally supposed to go to in the afterlife but…someone gave me a chance to deliver revenge on bullies in all the schools and help the poor victims of bullying as well."

"You are killing innocent lives…!" Patricia protested, "Don't go down to that level!"

"Innocent?! Ha! I wouldn't even write that word on their faces! I was innocent but those bullies killed me! Killed ME! When I was granted my tasks on revenge, I took it pleasurably. I was granted the power to control what was used to kill me so killing those bullies became a snap!"

"…"Patricia remained silent, either from the girl's past situation or from the pain of her hands.

"Nothing to say? Hear me out, the Kyoto school victims that you guys saw are the first victims that I killed. The 6 you guys saw are also bullies to other people as well. They deserved to be killed, no questions asked. Want to know how I made them come to school at midnight? The voice who granted me power helped me with that task. Since it can only be around midnight for the voice to do his tricks, I have to kill as many bullies as possible by any means."

The girl came forward and removed one glass shard from Patricia's right hand very quickly. Patricia let out a yelp of pain.

"At some point, people drawn by the voice escaped from the school to save themselves. However, once the sun rises up; the voice tells me to kill the survivors in one way or another by myself. The voice gave me info about the survivors so the plan was perfect. I've been doing this for a while now."

"Does that mean I'll die in one way or another…?"

"Bingo. You and that other boy will die. I can't kill angels unfortunately but killing you would be a snap right now." The girl giggled, "The voice told me earlier about your abilities, your hands are the core I would guess."

"_D-damn it…she's correct…"_

In a quick flash, Brandon suddenly appeared in front of Patricia, facing the blonde girl.

"I listened." He said, "So you're the one messing up the schools in Japan. Quite impressive once you think about but now, you are just someone filled with revenge."

"I'm doing this to help myself and the victims of bullying!" The girl protested, "Don't you know what it like to be bullied harshly every day?!"

"I have an idea about that... and some experience to add, "Patricia interrupted, "Nevertheless, you are taking this the wrong way. Like what my…Onii-chan, in Japan terms, told me, there's no such thing as a problem child…but a child with a problem instead. There are bullies because they feel insecure about whatever personal problems they have. Those bullies have problems that you must feel pity for. Something must come from somewhere."

"Lies! All of them! What a total liar you seriously are!" Glass shards started to float, pointing to the duo, "If you defend bullies then hell is your fated place!"

"Get out of there right now!"Palutena yelled.

As if only a second happened, the glass shards flew to the wall but both humans are gone. The only thing left from them at that moment is Patricia's blood on the wall.

"Just you wait…I'll prove your statement as lies and my statements as innocently true…"

* * *

_2:08 am…2__nd__ floor hallway ( watch?v=DBlGyUctjkc&list=SPRFhmBTHcnFqCIOgDdzGtY3L8z9 lgVzBv&index=110)_

Brandon and Patricia oddly reached this area in a quick flash, with Brandon holding on to Patricia's left wrist without care about blood staining his hand.

"That was close." Brandon said to her, "If I wasn't there; you would have been dead right now."

"I-I…must really thank you."

"Thank Pit. After that yell of yours, Pit and I met up in the classroom where he found the 6th dead student. He instructed me to go look for you. That was one unexpectedly vital decision."

"Seriously though…"Patricia interrupted, "That must have been your ability. You can run very quickly, at super speeds."

"I'm quite a sporty person myself by the way. I always play some sports and I'm in the soccer varsity team."

"Guys!" Lyra yelled, "Pit's fighting that dead girl at the cafeteria! Help him!"

"That's not good, that area has a lot of knives for that girl to use." Brandon examined, "We have to go quickly! Wait…what about you? I heard that girl mention that your hands are the core of your abilities…is that true?"

"I can make music shaped bullets from an illusion-like keyboard but I need my hands. Right now, my hands really hurt…" Patricia's hands are visibly twitching, as if moving a finger already hurts.

"If that's the case, I want you to stay outside with the dead Kyoto students. See if there's any reaction or anything useful."

"Right." The pain made her eye twitch, "Tch…tch…"

_2:10 am…Cafeteria_

Pit landed on the ground facing up to the ceiling, with following glass shards hitting the floor around him. The blonde girl is heard laughing afterwards.

"What's wrong?! Can't afford to have your wings chopped up?!" The girl became maniac, "Once you lose, the voice will show his face to me and I'll continue my plans of making bullies payback for their wrongdoings!"

"Can't you see that even bullies lead simple lives?" Pit yelled back, "What will you do once you finish killing off students in Japan?!"

"Simple. I'll finish off all the bullies and mean people from around the world!" The blonde girl walked to Pit and picked up a glass shard, "Before that, I have to get rid of my obstacles!"

The girl held the point of the shard to Pit's neck, threatening to brutally kill him. With an opening, Pit used the back blades of the bow to attack the girl away from him. The attack pushed her to the tables, knocking her over to the fallen objects.

"So that's…how you do it." The girl pushed her way up, "I'm just going to have to-"

A very speedy figure grabbed the girl before she can even finish herself. In a quick flash, the girl is quickly thrown to the cafeteria's cashier area and the figure ran quickly to Pit's side. The figure is revealed to be Brandon.

"If you have that speed, why-"

"I'm waiting for the perfect time. Simple as that." Brandon quickly explained, "Plus, we have to get her away from knives and glass shards. In other words, stay away from the kitchen and the windows."

"Now…I'm mad!" The girl quickly shot up from the debris of the cashier area and with a large bloodied glass shard from her wounds, she charged towards Brandon. Pit decided to jump in front of Brandon and blocked the attack with the blades of his bow. Brandon noticed the glowing blue, yet bleeding wounds of the girl.

Taking the glowing wounds in mind, Brandon used his new speed to sneak to the girl from behind and used his legs to trip the girl to the ground. Pit jumped back before the girl touched the ground and using this to his advantage, he stabbed at the back to the girl with both the blades.

The girl slammed to the ground with the blades stuck at her back. The pierced wound at the girl's back is glowing blue as well. Pit grabbed his weapon from the girl.

"Please don't tell me that this girl is…?"Lyra sounded scared at this moment.

"Yes. This girl is storing the poor souls of her victims. Now I get it. The dead students of Kyoto of the fateful midnight…this girl is using those students as messages for the other students to brace themselves. She's playing with the souls of those who she calls bullies and playing with her victims using their mentality and their fear."

"She's the bully instead…and she was affected by other bullies." Brandon said, "She…has one pitiful life once you think about it."

"Ha….ha…" A sound from the girl's body is heard, "You think that my defeat is so easy…?"

Suddenly as if a corpse became a zombie, the girl rose up in a zombie manner with her face distorted from her insanity.

"I'm not that easily defeated! I was dead once but the voice gave me a second chance for me to commit revenge! I can't be killed too easily…again!" This girl is reaching her limit.

"This girl is going insane!" Lyra yelled.

"Why can't my blades kill her?" Pit became confused and shocked about the risen girl.

Pit then quickly saw a glass shard beneath his feet. His quickly grabbed the shard and pointed it to the girl.

"Ha! Try killing me again with the things that killed me before! See if they can kill me again!"

"Pleasure!" Pit charged ahead but Brandon became panicked as he had realized something.

Pit quickly ran to the girl but he showed slight hesitation after seeing that the girl refused to even put up her defence. Eventually, Pit stabbed the girl's stomach with the shard and stood back quickly. The girl laughed like a maniac.

"Haven't you realized it yet?!" The girl laughed louder.

"Sharp objects can't kill you!" Brandon answered, "When Pit stabbed you with his weapon, you only feigned your defeat and when you were stabbed with the shard, you weren't affected at all!"

"Bingo." The girl pulled off a smirk, "What're you going to do?"

Fortunately for the girl, she is near the windows. Somehow like magic, the windows started to crack and the shards fell down to the ground of the cafeteria. Another sound came, like the sound of someone being stabbed.

"Oh look. Two birds with one stone…well, slightly." The girl said. She pointed to the cracked windows and through them, Patricia is seen outside with the dead students. Patricia has been stabbed with a glass shard to her right hand. Pit and Brandon got surprised with this event and the dead students can do nothing but stare with shock at the event.

"I already stabbed you there before right? Well, It must be awfully painful for your hand to be stabbed again. You want to know why?"

"…"Patricia is wincing from unimaginable pain, "N-n-no w-way…M-my abilities…"

"…!" Palutena saw something else, "Patricia's abilities…must be the girl's weakness. She can shoot out music shaped bullets… depending on what music shape the bullet forms; one shot could kill the already dead girl."

Fortunately for the goddesses and for the boys, Patricia noticed that as well. Pit then had an idea to turn the tables over to their side.

He started to shoot the girl with his arrows and as if he wanted that to happen, the girl dodged the arrows. Pit kept shooting the arrows to the girl's right side, forcing her to doge to her left until she bumped into a wall.

Brandon saw Pit's plan and decided to quickly run from table to table, kicking the table each second to further trap the girl.

Patricia went over through a large open area of the broken windows and got out her illusion keyboard. Since her right hand has been seriously injured, she decided to use her left hand to play notes. She played a high Mi note and the shape of the bullet is that of a 3D G-Clef symbol. Her left hand is in the shape of a gun and pointed to the girl. Patricia shot the G-Clef bullet and the bullet came shooting fast to the trapped girl.

_(Music Stop)_

Once the girl has been shot, she immediately exploded in mini white fireworks. From the area she has been shot, many floating balls of light came soaring through the cafeteria.

"W-what are these?" Brandon questioned.

"These are souls." Pit answered to him with a smile, "We freed the souls of the victims. They can now rest."

The souls the girl claimed are flying around the cafeteria first and then all of the souls started flying all around the whole school, making a beautiful and mysterious scene. The three heroes ran outside using the big holes of the broken windows and saw the souls flying around in awe.

The three then looked through the broken windows to see the Kyoto students gone without a trace. Pretty soon, the flying souls faded but left an impression to both the humans.

"They can rest now." Lyra said, "All the victims of the vengeful girl can rest now."

"Yeah!" Pit is ecstatic about the victory, "All the victims are free! I have you two to thank." He faced both of the humans.

"It was no problem really." Brandon said, "I'm just glad that the whole thing is over. However…um…didn't the lady on my necklace promised me an explanation?"

"Right!" Palutena sounded cheeky, "In that case, let's get you all here in Skyworld. I need to explain to Brandon about the whole thing and get Lyra to heal Patricia's injuries…"

Before Palutena can whisk them to Skyworld, the dead blonde girl appeared to them again but this time, she appeared lying on the ground with her limbs stabbed with knives and glass shards. The girl's face shows a distorted expression of intense fear.

Soon, the three departed for Skyworld, thinking about the vision of the dead blonde girl.

_4:15 pm 2__nd__ floor hallway_

Patricia is leaning against her locker in the hallway, avoiding gazes of passing by students. She's in deep thought about her last mission along with the vision of the girl at the end of the battle.

"_That vision must have revealed the way the girl died. That's really brutal but not intentional."_

She's having a weird feeling of pity and at the same time, a feeling of righteousness. Suddenly, her cellphone rang in a cartoon-like tone. She immediately grabbed her phone from her bag and checked her message.

**_Remember my offer? Txt or call me about the results of the mission and I'll tell you something important in return. If anyone else is involved with this offer, I'll murder you.  
_****_Until then, Patricia._**

Patricia felt a bit hurt from the message in a weird way but felt like she has to do what he says to ensure her survival and to grab information out of the mysterious boy. How that boy knows her name is another question.

"Hey."

Coming from her classroom is Kai and surprisingly, Brandon came with him. The two boys approached Patricia while she is hastily keeping her cellphone.

"Brandon here told me what you two did last midnight." Kai explained, "I'm really sorry that I can't be there to help but Matthew told me about Celeste's warning."

"I met this guy because the goddess Palutena told me to come inside a 3rd year classroom with only one student left. She told me that the student left in it is someone like us. Someone with abilities for the greater good." Brandon explained his side of the tale, "I told him about the mission and the results."

"Well then, this saves the burden of telling you." Patricia faced the boys, "I only told Geo about the mission since he was a bit concerned about my behaviour today."

"Now that things have calmed down and everyone has somehow forgotten about the calamity, let's talk about what we know from it." Brandon said, "The blonde girl who is killing off students kept mentioning a voice."

"This is pretty much a first." Kai added, "If that girl kept mentioning this so-called voice then what that voice offered to her must be something she pretty much desired."

Patricia was taken aback by the word "Offer" but she gathered her wits about it, "I wonder who this voice belongs to...?"

"Pit said that the goddess is looking it up, along with a bunch of other facts." Brandon said.

"Yeah, just hearing that girl mention a voice is giving me a weird headache." Pit's voice echoed through their heads, "Lady Palutena found out why the Kyoto school records that 7 students died during that day and why she can feel 7 dead students. Mysteriously, the records have been altered to add an extra person, changing from 6 to 7 dead students. Also, the blonde girl's presence contributed to the altered records and it made Lady Palutena sense 7 dead students."

"Why that? That's...creepy." Patricia muttered.

"Beats me. Adding tension and fear? However...I kept thinking about the voice..."

_A hidden voice, whose is it?_

* * *

**Ehehehe…yeah, I can't think of comments right now…**

**Unrelated: I got Fire Emblem Awakening!  
**_Chapter 12 – A Shadow's Start_


	13. A Shadow's Start

_Chapter 12 – A Shadow's Start_

_Skyworld…The week after the midnight murder incident, Wednesday… 5:00 pm (You'll Let Me Stay…Right? watch?v=-3pJom2ZiNc&list=RD02kpQel47JNqo)_

In this particular day, Palutena had to visit Mount Olympus again because a meeting has been called forth by Zeus. Since he announced that the meeting is important, all of the gods had to attend but Lyra refused as she's still not an experienced god yet.

While Palutena is away, Pit has been immensely bored for 3 hours already. With nothing else to do and his training sessions finished for the day, he went to the Reflecting Pool to watch the people on Earth, as if he's treating the Pool as a TV screen. Lyra entered the Temple and saw Pit looking at the Pool. With her own boredom to battle, she walked to Pit with hopes of relieving her own boring time.

"Oh, hiya Lyra!" Pit turned around, "Something you need? Because I'm bored again!" Pit became desperate for entertainment.

"Nothing much but what are you watching? If you're watching any gross murders, then I'm really telling on Palutena!" Lyra threatened, "Plus, you don't want me angry right…?"

"N-n-no!" Pit shook his head, "I'm just watching some game these Japanese kids are playing. It has something to do with a coin and paper."

"Hm? Let me see." Lyra stood next to Pit and watched the reflecting pool showing a group of 4 kids with their fingers on top of the coin, moving the coin around a paper with the numbers 1-10, the word yes, the word no and a drawing with the appearance of a Shinto gate.

"Isn't that game…forbidden?" Lyra muttered and she caught Pit's attention, "It's the game Kokkuri-san…"

"Huh? Do you know how that works?" Pit became immensely interested in the game.

"I don't know if it's true but…the game needs at least three people to play. First, they write some Japanese symbols, numbers, the words yes and no and a drawing of a Shinto gate. They open a window to let the spirit of Kokkuri-san enter and then they start playing the game. The participants then ask Kokkuri-san any question and Kakkuri-san moves to coin to its answer. In some way…it's like a combination of foresight and future-sight." Lyra's voice became darker as she explained the game in more details. Pit listened as if he has the very intention of playing the game. Lyra quickly noticed his facial expressions.

Needless to say but even boredom has its limits.

"Don't you DARE play the game. We don't know what will happen!"

* * *

_Thursday… Isshoni Hallway 2__nd__ floor…12:01 pm (ID Beginnings watch?v=rbCHst3HCrc)_

"h-hey! I heard this, a group of kids who played Kokkuri-san had their answers questioned!"

"What questions?"

"Questions like…if they can be rich or when they will die or the like…"

"Wait, isn't Kokkuri-san…forbidden?"

In this class for the senior students, a rumor quickly flew around about Kokkuri-san and the kids who played the forbidden game. The rumour explains that the kids who played asked questions to Kokkuri-san and then the power of foresight and future-telling made the answers they received true. A dirty blonde guy in his seat looked out the window of his classroom but he subconsciously listened to the rumors.

The name of this guy is Aidan Misaki. He's a half-American and Half-Japanese guy in the senior year. His hair is dirty blonde and his eyes are bright gold. His expressions depict boredom but really, he's listening well to the rumors of Kokkuri-san.

"The first kid asked Kokkuri-san if the girl he had a crush on likes him as well. The coin said yes and the girl became the kid's girlfriend in the next day."

"Sugoi! Kokkuri-san knows no bounds! The second kid asked if he can be rich soon. Kokkuri-san answered yes and in the next day, his parents won the lottery and the prize money is AMAZING!"

"But the third kid asked a question of curiosity instead of foretelling or future-sight. His question was…did ghosts really exist? Kokkuri-san answered yes."

"Oh my gosh! What happened to that kid?!"

"He went paranoid after he kept seeing ghosts around his surroundings. The two kids with him were really concerned about him and thought that any question comes with a risk."

"Ah! Then that means that while playing Kokkuri-san, you have to be careful about the questions you are asking!"

"_I've been…hearing about Kokkuri-san for a few days now. Are people really daft to think that Kokkuri-san caused their fate?"_ Aidan sighed at the thought of Kokkuri-san being real.

* * *

_Rooftop of the school…4:03 pm (Id Dilemma watch?v=Ym8bbVljekg)_

With her life hanging on a thread, Patricia made haste to a secluded area to talk to the mysterious boy. She has yet to tell the incident to the boy and fearing that if he waited any longer, he'll kill her. She thought that the rooftop would make the perfect area to talk. Once she took the first step on the rooftop, she saw no one.

Thinking about how to explain the situation, she sat down on the edge of the building. A shadow then casted on her.

"Hey you. I've been waiting." Patricia looked to her right and saw the white robe boy sitting next to her. The boy is sitting on the edge of the rooftop. The boy's sudden entrance made her almost fall to the ground but she straightened herself.

"…You want me to tell you right?" She stated that as if obvious, "Fine then…"

Fearing for her life, she told the boy about the mission with complete details and a few info she received from Brandon's side of the story. The white robe guy listened to her attentively but noticed that she's afraid of being delayed.

"What a poor disabled girl. I can see how revenge is what she seeks." The boy commented, "Still, I guess sending her back to death was the right decision to do, otherwise you will die soon."

"…Fate has it wrong with me." Patricia felt scared a bit, "Ok, I've told you the mission. Now then, since you also need to abide the offer too, I have a question for you."

"Spill it. I can answer it." The boy sounds like he knew what she would be asking about.

"What is…the Voice?" Patricia asked the question the boy knew.

"The Voice…is the mysterious leader of an unknown group to terrorize humans for an unknown purpose. The Voice never showed its appearance to anyone so the group decided to call it the Voice because the leader's voice is the only thing he used." The boy sighed.

"A leader disguising itself?" Patricia crossed her arms, "Sounds…cliché."

The boy smirked to her, "You still have that revulsion of clichés. Have you really changed that much? Cause to me, you're still the same girl that I know." His saying shocked Patricia.

"Huh…?" She's speechless and the boy laughed.

"Don't worry your life about it." The boy stood up, "That's all I'm giving you. Also, don't be so afraid of me. I may not treat your friends nicely, nor will I ever will, but I will treat you kindly if you want me to. See you soon!" The boy jumped off the building which made Patricia look immediately to the ground. The boy disappeared.

"Who in the world is that guy anyway? His attitude…is vaguely reminding me of something…"

* * *

_Skyworld…4:09 pm (Music Stop)_

"Palutena!" Lyra yelled as she entered the temple with panic all over her face, "A visitor!"

"A visitor…? Who is it?" Palutena stood up from her throne, "Send him in."

"Or rather, send HER in!" Palutena noticed the bright child-like voice. She saw the Goddess of Nature Viridi walk in casually inside Palutena's temple. Her sudden arrival gave Palutena quite the shock.

"O-oh! Viridi!" Palutena smiled to her, "Nice to see you here."

"I was expecting more of…asking me why I'm here. Looks like you've got manners…unlike that angel of yours." Viridi made a sly smile, "Speaking of which, where is Pit?"

"He's…taking a soak in the hot spring." Palutena answered meekly, "Why? Do you need him for something?"

"Well…since I know now about a group of human kids who can summon us to stop incidents happening, I'm wondering right now WHY they won't call us on this particular incident. A lot of bad things are happening already." Viridi became concerned but Palutena and Lyra are muddled by her.

"Huh? What is it about, Mistress Viridi?" Lyra asked, "Is it about…a particular game about a coin, paper and a spirit that answers questions?"

"Oh! So you know Kokkuri-san, Lyra?" Viridi is astound at Lyra's knowledge of the forbidden Japanese game.

"A lot of people have been playing that game recently, even foreigners who knows the basics of Japanese." Lyra said, "Pit was using the reflecting pool to watch a group of three Japanese kids playing Kokkuri-san. Two kids gained fortune while the third became…paranoid."

"I think I have a reason why no one called us yet." Palutena interrupted, "I think it's because Kokkuri-san is an urban legend so not all people believe in it. I don't think that the Luminous Occultus will take this seriously yet."

"Luminous…Occultus?" Lyra grew curious, "What is that? The meaning of that…is hidden light."

"The meeting with the Gods I attended this morning decided to give that name to that group." Viridi answered, "Luminous Occultus became the name because of its meaning."

* * *

_Isshoni Hallway…4:15 pm._

Out of the whole group who kept hearing about the rumors of Kokkuri-san all over, Geo is the one most disturbed by it. He kept constantly thinking about the game without end.

He is now seen walking though the hallway, with his thoughts of the rumours stitched to his mind. With the thoughts blocking his sense of sight, he bumped into an open locker. The bump made his thoughts go away for the time being. As he moved away from the open locker a bit, he noticed Aidan looking through his things in the locker.

"Ouch…" Geo rubbed his head, "That seriously hurts, Misaki-san…"

"Hm?" Aidan looked behind the open locker door to see Geo next to him, "Watch yourself, Misami-san…"

"Hey! I heard that the students in Seiko, one of the schools here in Shizen, played Kokkuri-san! Three girls this time but they weren't careful with their questions." A male student said loudly to another male student, "They asked so many questions about each other that the answers Kokkuri-san that one of the girls went against the other two girls!"

"Doesn't that show that the truth can hurt people…?"

Geo and Aidan listened to the spreading talk about the students in the school Saiko playing Kokkuri-san and ended up on each other's throats. Geo listened attentively while Aidan is still sorting out his stuff from his locker.

"…Now that I think about it clearly, Kokkuri-san sounds like a cursed game than a fortune…what do you think Aidan?" Geo looked at Aidan who is still facing his locker.

"…Why would I care? Kokkuri-san is nothing but some child's game…" Aidan replied, "The rumours are just some overreacting statements."

"Hmm…whatever you say, Misaki-san." Geo started to walk, "See you tomorrow."

As soon as Geo is walking down the hall, Aidan closed his locker and leaned against it.

He sighed, _"As mysterious as the rumors already are, people are getting really interested in Kokkuri-san."_

In truth, he believed a bit about the rumors of Kokkuri-san but he doesn't want anyone to be involved in the curiosity he possesses about the rumours, which is why he shook off Geo.

"_I wouldn't want to involve Misami-san…he looks troubled already."_ Aidan sighed again, _"What is it with this Kokkuri-san that everyone is dying to hear? The fortunes? The misfortunes? Sounds like a psychological warfare to me…"_

* * *

_The streets of Shizen…4:26 pm…_

"Kokkuri-san's rumor has no end. It's spreading throughout Shizen and possibly all of Japan." Aidan muttered under his breath, "It would be very critical if even foreigners are interested in Kokkuri-san."

Aidan kept walking through the sidewalk past the people who are talking about Kokkuri-san themselves. Everyone is mesmerized by this rumor that even adults are interested in it. It definitely makes one want to play the game themselves.

Just then, a white and red-eyed cat appeared directly in front of Aidan. The sudden appearance of the cat made him stop in his tracks while people are passing by him. The cat did nothing and just stared at the stoic Aidan.

The cat suddenly ran away from him but it kept looking at him, as if trying to lead Aidan somewhere. Aidan followed the running cat immediately, not knowing what's going on but suspecting that something might happen.

The cat kept running with Aidan following its tail. The cat arrived at another school located north of the city and Aidan quickly recognized this school as Saiko. The cat then walked leisurely to a tree with Aidan still following it. While behind the tree, Aidan began to witness something.

Three female students of the school are alone and seen playing the game Kokkuri-san on a bench. Aidan hid behind the tree to check if anything odd is going to happen while the game of Kokkuri-san is going on.

"Ok my turn… Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, which one of us will die first?"

"Miru! Why did you ask that?!"

"…I-i…"

"_Something is wrong with that girl…"_ Aidan quickly noticed. He saw the coin move to a few places on the paper.

"A-a-a-ah! Miru will die first?!"

At this point the girl who asked the question began to shiver, like she experienced something horrible. Aidan began to suspect that there is something wrong with the forbidden game.

"g-g-gah! I can't take it anymore! I'll go home!"

The girls began to panic and ran away from the bench, leaving behind the coin and the paper. Aidan did nothing but watch as the girls are too panicked to think straight.

The girl who asked the question became so scared that she ran to the middle of the street but that was a fatal decision. A sudden bypassing truck rammed her over, spreading her blood throughout the area of the street and to the truck itself. The two girls that played with the rammed girl stared in shock to witness Kokkuri-san's correct answer.

"M-miru! No! She's dead!"

"Kokkuri-san killed her! Why did we play that game!?"

Aidan is in shock after seeing the girl's death with his own eyes. He felt like running away from the scene but the shock he accumulated made him paralyzed on the spot.

The cat on the ground rubbed its head on Aidan's leg. Aidan looked at the cat and discovered something that he clearly did not remember seeing. Behind the cat is an item that looks like a slightly large pistol with a blade sticking out of it. He immediately grabbed it and entered in a trance-like state.

While in his trance-like state, police came and surrounded the dead girl. Aidan immediately returned to the world and saw the police. With haste, he managed to run away without getting caught.

* * *

_Skyworld…4:29 pm (You Have Power…Like Mine watch?v=Ts5VyK3iWXU)_

During the time intervals, Celeste is now here in Skyworld. She is standing before Palutena, who is sitting on her throne, and Lyra, who is standing next to her.

"It's the first time that you have called us just to let us summon you here, Celeste." Palutena said to her, "Is there something you need?'

"It concerns…Kokkuri-san." Celeste's voice became grim, "Kokkuri-san placed misfortunes on people who answered very weird and sudden questions."

"Lyra and I have been talking about that game since this morning. It's being played by people all over the world recently with their fortunes coming true."

"Don't you think that it's weird that Kokkuri-san started becoming popular all over the world? It's only an urban legend…" Celeste held her own arms, "Patricia's older brother and his friends played Kokkuri-san. While playing, a friend of his asked a question about his death date as he has a cancer condition. He ended up dead after the game was declared over."

"So her brother and his friends played the game…and misfortune fell upon one of his friends?" Palutena became astound with the news, "This is another incident then! We have to investigate the Kokkuri-san game!"

"We don't have much proof yet, we need to confirm if Kokkuri-san is a real fox spirit or some very weird coincidence." Lyra said, "Well then, first we need to somehow attract this Kokkuri-san."

"You mean…play the game?" Celeste got astounded, "That game is forbidden! If three or more people play it, misfortune will fall on one person!"

"Sounds like you don't want to play the game yourself…Then you are going to have to tell someone about it." Lyra said, "By the way, how come you know what happened with Patricia's older brother?"

"She told me herself. She's devastated about it as well because it's her own brother for heaven's sake. Because of that incident with her brother, she informed the rest of the group and we all decided to declare it another one of the enemy's doing." Celeste confessed.

"Is there a backup plan already?" Palutena asked. Celeste nodded.

"Yep. It's a plan that newcomer Brandon thought of. A very simple yet risky plan. The plan is to make a few of us go to an isolated area and play Kokkuri-san. Since we don't know much about this spirit, Pit will stay throughout the game to check if anything weird is happening. Once something happens to one person, Pit will find Kokkuri-san and kill it." Celeste inhaled and exhaled, "Simple but a bit scary."

"Has anyone volunteered to take the mission?" Palutena asked but Celeste shook her head, meaning no one volunteered. However, her cellphone began to rang, much her surprise as reception reaches Skyworld.

As Celeste answered her phone, Pit whispered to Lyra why reception could reach Skyworld, only to receive a shrug.

"Oh hi Ace. What's up? I'm in Skyworld right now…don't ask, I don't know how the signal can reach here…huh? You and Geo will play the game at midnight in school?! You need at least three people…oh, Belle is volunteering too? What about the others…? Oh, they have their reasons…Alright then, Pit will join you guys. Please be careful of Kokkuri-san." Celeste closed her phone.

"Looks like the plan will initiate tonight. It IS said that spirits like night times more…" Lyra laughed a bit, "Let's watch what happens tonight."

"Do you mind if I can watch the mission later at midnight? I promise that I'll stay up later." Celeste requested and Palutena nodded.

"Of course. Right now, you're pretty much the leader. Speaking of being the leader, the…meeting in Mount Olympus this morning appointed a new name for your group." Palutena smiled, "I hereby dub thee and your group as the Luminous Occultus. Pretty elegant right?"

"Is that necessary…? Hey wait…does that mean that we're known by the Gods of Mount Olympus?!" Celeste realized the fact that made her eyes sparkle.

"Ever since the first incident that involved Patricia. The 12 Gods of Olympus knows of the Luminous Occultus' achievements and abilities. My strict elder sister even gave her approval!" Palutena gleefully said.

"Really Palutena? Even the goddess of wisdom Athena approved the group? Nice…" Lyra smiled to her.

"_So…the 12 Gods of Mount Olympus exist? I wonder if…we'll meet them." _Celeste got excited and happy.

"Wait, something reminded me…do you by any chance know a guy named…Aidan Misaki?" Palutena asked out of the blue.

"I've heard that name before. I think he's in the same year as I am. Why?"

"He's the newest member of the group."

* * *

_Forest…5:00 pm (Dry Your Tears Love, This is Not Goodbye watch?v=bzecv7w9-70)_

Aidan is at the forest area outside of the city. He is sitting down by a big tree to relax from the apparently cursed tale of events that kept happening to the people who played Kokkuri-san. Witnessing and thinking of that girl's death after playing Kokkuri-san made matters even worse.

"_Kokkuri-san will kill everyone if this keeps up. That spirit has to be killed itself…"_

"Oh? Even you're in high regard of this incident?" Palutena's voice rang in his head, "You experienced something that made you want to kill Kokkuri-san right?"

Aidan stood up from shock as he searched for the source of Palutena's voice but her voice is heard from all directions in his own head.

"Worry not. I'm somewhere where no regular person can reach." Palutena said again, "Tell me, do you want to kill Kokkuri-san?"

"Kokkuri-san killed a lot of people and placed misfortune on many. Whatever Kokkuri-san is doing, its actions needed to be halted for the greater good." Aidan sat down again by the tree.

"If you are that determined as your words portrayed, then go to your school at midnight. Something will happen there and you'll be given the chance to stop Kokkuri-san. That is, if you REALLY want to stop Kokkuri-san."

Aidan started thinking about considering Palutena's request but another thought started to linger his head.

"Who are you…?" He muttered. He heard Palutena's giggle.

"If you can remain alive after the incident, then I'll give you an explanation."

* * *

**An Incident…or incidents based on Urban Legends and Rumors. Kokkuri-san is the one causing the incident, so killing it will stop it right…? Or is something else going on?**

_Chapter 13 – A Shadow's Start - Rumors  
_


End file.
